¿Kakarotto?
by DBNightMare410
Summary: "No me lo esperaba, no creía que me recordarían... no creí volver a verlos... mi familia... mi madre, mi padre... mi... hermano" "Nunca supe que era tener todo eso... pero lo supe en ese instante cuando ella dijo" -¿Kakarotto?... ¿Hijo?
1. Chapter 1

**Marco legal:**

Los personajes que aparecen en este Fic... son totalmente obra y creacion del "Rey del manga" Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **MI... HERMANO.**

* * *

-Vamos… -un sayajin estaba justo frente al grane Enma Daioh Sama, pidiéndole un favor- Daioh Sama… p-por favor.

-Mmm… ni lo pienses Raditz… no puedo mandar a alguien del infierno al Paraíso… -le respondió el guardián.

-Es la decimoquinta vez que te lo pido… -respondió el sayajin- mi madre está ansiosa por conocer a Kakarotto.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente… pero no puedo, eso sería injusto para todos los que han sacrificado sus vidas por la paz.

-Está bien… -el sayajin estaba dispuesto a usar su último recurso- que tal si me dejas cruzar solo a mi… hablo con Kakarotto, y si él está de acuerdo puedo volver por mis padres…

-Mmm… -lo pensó el ogro- está bien… pero solo porque tu padre se sacrifico por tu bien y el de tu hermano.

Raditz torció una sonrisa ante la afirmación… el gran Enma Daioh Sama llamo a uno de sus leales servidores, y le dijo que Raditz tenía la autorización para cruzar al Paraíso, solo y únicamente para buscar a su hermano menor.

-Y recuerda… -le dijo el gigante- si no regresas en menos de dos días, yo mismo iré por ti.

Raditz no respondió nada, y siguió caminando detrás del pequeño ogro que lo llevaría hasta el lugar donde Kakarotto entrenaba.

-¡Cuídate mucho! –Le grito un voz femenina- es un buen hermano mayor… -le dijo Gine a Bardock, a lo que este no respondió y regreso a lugar donde había sido mandado por Enma Daioh Sama, el infierno.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar lleno de colinas y bosques… un sayajin entrena, como lo iba haciendo desde hace más de 5 años… ese lugar lleno de montañas había sido escogido especialmente por Goku porque, supuestamente, le recordaba mucho a la tierra.

-Veo que te estás haciendo más fuerte, Goku –le dijo KaioSama.

-Hola KaioSama… -lo saludo Goku- sí, creo que cada día me hago mucho más fuerte.

-Bueno eso es porque estas entrenando cada día desde que estuviste aquí… -le respondió KaioSama- pero así no conseguirás mucho.

-¿qué?... –le respondió extrañado, el sayajin- ¿Cómo que no conseguiré mucho?

-Muchacho piensa… eres un sayajin, la única manera de volverte mucho más fuerte es peleando.

-Eso sí… pero por algo iremos al torneo de las artes marciales de este mundo ¿no?

-Bueno si así lo quieres… ahora que sacrificaste mucho, no te quedes sin recompensa. –ante ese comentario Goku solo frunció el seño y siguió con sus entrenamientos.

KaioSama dejo solo al guerrero con sus entrenamientos, pero cuando menos se lo espero, oyó a alguien llamándolo.

-¡KaioSama! –Lo llamaba, Gregory- ¡KaioSama!

-Ah… Hola Gregory… -respondió KaioSama- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tenemos visitas… -le respondió la luciérnaga.

-¿Qué?... –se asombraba KaioSama… desde su muerte nadie había ido con él, a ser entrenado- ¿enserio hay alguien que me busca?

-No es para usted… -le respondió Gregory- es para Goku.

-¿qué? ¿Para Goku?...

-Si así es, dice ser un familiar…

-¡O no!… -dijo KaioSama, tenía miedo de que quien se tratase sea, Milk o Gohan-¿Qué esperas?, ve por Goku, está en esa colina entrenando.

-Voy…

* * *

Gregory va lo más rápido que puede a la colina, mientras buscaba con la mirada al sayajin de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Goku! –dijo cuando finalmente lo encontró.

-¿Ehhh?...a, hola Gregory… -le respondió el Sayajin.

-Te buscan…

-¿Qué?... –le respondió, intrigado, Goku- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que mas va ser, pedazo de tonto… alguien quiere verte.

-¿A mí? –Goku aun tenía sus dudas.

-¡¿A quién mas va ser?!

-Vamos entonces…

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde había aparcado un coche. En el trayecto Goku le pregunto a Gregory.

-Gregory… ¿sabes quién me busca?

-No lo sé… -le respondió- solo me dijeron que se trataba de alguien de tu familia.

-¡Mi familia!... ¡apresurémonos!

* * *

Hasta tanto KaioSama no había soportado con la curiosidad, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que encontró un auto azul aparcado y fuera de este, reclinado en la entrada uno de los sirvientes de Enma Daioh Sama.

-Hola KaioSama… -lo saludo el ogro.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Ehhh?

-¡Que ¿Quién vino a ver a Goku?!

-Ah eso… pues…

Antes de que siquiera le dieran tiempo a responder, alguien saliera de la parte trasera, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de KaioSama, y ahí alcanzo a ver a alguien con un traje de batalla, de los soldados de Freezer, color café… el pelo largo hasta la pantorrilla… y una mirada seria que compartía con su hermano.

-Tú eres… -dijo KaioSama.

Pero antes de que la última palabra saliera de su boca, Goku y Gregory llegaron volando hasta este mismo lugar.

-¿Raditz?

-¿Kakarotto?

Se dijeron los hermanos, creando un ambiente de reencuentro sumamente tenso, incomodando de sobremanera a KaioSama, Gregory y al ogro que llevo a Raditz.

-Mmm… -dijo el ogro mientras subía al auto- creo que… yo ya me voy –dijo mientras arrancaba el auto- no lo olvides Raditz… -le hablo al sayajin- 2 días.

El ogro se fue echando leches de ese lugar tan incomodo, mas KaioSama y Gregory no tuvieron la misma suerte.

Los hermanos se miraron seriamente el uno al otro, las palabras estaban de mas, solo una mirada fría soltada por ambos, eso basta para decirlo todo… pero Raditz había ido hasta ahí con un propósito, y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.

-Kakarotto…

-¿Qué quieres, Raditz? –Goku se lo dijo de la manera más fría que pudo.

-Mira… yo… esto no es fácil… -Raditz baja la mirada- lo siento… hermano –dijo mientras le alcanzaba la mano.

Goku dejo a un lado la actitud intimidante que traía consigo, dejo el semblante de enfado por uno de intriga… ¿Qué le había dicho?... acaso fue un "lo siento".

Aun no se lo creía… Goku desvió la mirada hacia los ojos de su hermano, y pudo ver… que ahí había pura sinceridad… mas, aun dudando, dijo.

-Raditz… ¿enserio eres tú?

-No… -dijo sarcástico- soy solo una alucinación… ¡claro que soy yo!

-P-pero… ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? pregunta... –se dijo Raditz a sí mismo- ¡porque mas va ser!... porque derrotaste a Freezer, por eso…porque cuando lo venciste, vengaste toda nuestra raza…. Por eso te mereces todo mi respeto… hermano.

Dichas estas palabras, con toda a sinceridad que le cavia a Raditz, más que nada esa última palabra, "hermano", no fue dicha con respeto ni con arrogancia, sino mas bien con aprecio y orgullo, orgullo por su hermano menor… Raditz volvió a extenderle la mano a su hermano, quien no dudo en tomarla.

Ese simple apretón de manos, basto… basto para que Raditz soltara todo ese peso de la culpa… basto para que Goku sintiera un poco de aprecio familiar, aprecio que ya le hacía falta.

Por su parte Gregory y KaioSama se enternecieron por esta escena, era un momento de perdón, de reencuentro entre dos hermanos que se odiaban a muerte.

Cuando el apretón de manos termino, ambos hermanos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Oye… -dijo Goku- hermano… ¿quieres entrenar?

-Mmm… –dijo Raditz mientras sonreía de medio lado- está bien… hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Ambos hermanos fueron volando hasta la colina en la que Goku estaba entrenando previamente, mientras que KaioSama y Gregory los veían volar.

-Se le nota muy feliz -dijo Gregory.

-Así es, -le respondió KaioSama- espero que esto lo ayude a salir de su depresión…

-¿qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Por si no has notado, Gregory, Goku en los últimos meses ah estado muy desanimado… espero que entrenar con su hermano lo ayude a concentrarse en entrenar.

* * *

Mientras en la colina donde estaban por entrenar los sayajin.

-Estás listo, Raditz –le pregunto su hermano.

-Espera un momento… -le respondió Raditz con los ojos cerrados.

Goku no se lo esperaba, ¿Quién se lo esperaría?... pero así era la realidad… poco a poco el cabello de Raditz fue tomando un tono dorado, titilaba segun los latidos que soltaba so corazon, era como la luz de un foco a punto de encenderse… es un sayajin después de todo… pero… ¿Quién lo entreno?... ¡¿quién?!... el cabello de Raditz, de a poco fue abandonando el tono dorado… mientras sus ojos aun seguían cerrados… hasta que…

Raditz abrió de forma abrupta los ojos, dejando a relucir que ese tono azabache ya no estaba… si no un color verde esmeralda.

Raditz soltó una carcajada, antes de que un aura dorada lo rodease… y su cabello tome totalmente el color de oro… lo había logrado… lo había hecho… había alcanzado el nivel del supersayajin…

-¿Qué tal?... –le dijo Raditz- estás listo… Kakarotto.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... espero lo paseis bien... un besaso y hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI... MADRE**

* * *

La batalla se desato por los aires, entre dos guerreros supersayajin… Goku parecía tener cierta ventaja sobre su hermano mayor, pero la velocidad de Raditz aumentaba cada vez más, entre golpes y patadas esquivadas.

Raditz alcanzo a conectar un rodillazo en el abdomen de su hermano, haciéndolo caer unos cuantos metros… no obstante, Goku reacciono lo más rápido que pudo, acumulando una gran cantidad de poder en su mano derecha, justo cuando estuvo frente a Raditz, la conecto un golpe en la quijada, haciendo que este saliera expulsado de la colina…

Goku se acerco hasta el lugar en donde había quedado su hermano, pero, sin que se lo esperase, recibió una honda de Ki arrojada por Raditz… cuando se dio cuenta del ataque, alcanzo a cruzar los brazos en "x" para resistir el ataque… después de que todo el humo del impacto se dispersase… Sin que Kakarotto se diera cuenta, Raditz ya le había golpeado en la nuca con una patada, tirando al suelo a su hermanito.

Tirado en el piso, con la cara mirando el cielo, y el pie de su hermano sobre su pecho en señal de victoria… a Goku no le quedo otra, que mostrarle a su hermano, lo que él había denominado como… el supersayajin fase 2.

Los rayos comenzaron a rodear todo su cuerpo, en un movimiento rápido se su mano, le lanzo una esfera de Ki a su hermano, arrojándolo al piso, inconsciente, mientras el estado supersayajin lo abandonaba.

Raditz, después de haberse reanimado, poco a poco intento ponerse de pie… miro a Kakarotto y vio que aun seguía en estado supersayajin con rayos rodeándolo.

-¿Qué… que es esto? –le pregunto Raditz, siguiendo de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el piso. Kakarotto le alcanzo la mano para ayudar a incorporarlo, y este no dudo en tomarla.

-Es el sayajin fase 2… -

-¿fase… 2? –Raditz estaba confundido ante lo que acababa de ver.

-Así es… -le respondió Kakarotto- ¿quieres seguir entrenando?

-… Espera… -lo detuvo Raditz- casi se me olvida la razón por la cual vine aquí.

-¿Humm?... ¿Cuál es?

-Kakarotto… es… es sobre… nuestros padres.

-¿qué? –Kakarotto se sorprendió de lo que había dicho Raditz.

-Ellos… más que todo, mamá… quieren verte.

-¿mamá? –dijo Goku con un semblante nostálgico en su rostro.

-Así es… dentro de dos días, el ogro que me trajo, regresara… esperando tu respuesta, para saber si quieres verlos, o no.

Kakarotto no le respondía, solo se quedo mirando el vacio, tratando de procesar esas palabras… ¿mamá?... cuantas veces escucho esa palabra, de la boca de su hijo dirigiéndose a Milk… se sentía vacio, como un niño perdido sin rumbo…

-Kakarotto… -Raditz lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué dices?... ¿quieres conocer a tus… a nuestros padres?

-… claro que si… -le respondió Kakarotto en un tono suave y de melancolía.

-Bien… -le respondió su hermano.

* * *

Pasaron los dos días de espera, si bien, Raditz y Kakarotto habían pasado casi todo este tiempo entrenando… Goku aun tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza… un pensamiento que afloraba cada vez que "descansaba"… ¿papá?... ¿mamá?... se sentía tan extraño de tan solo pensar en esas palabras… recordaba que en su niñez solo tenía a una persona cercana… un hombre canoso, con un frondoso bigote… al cual siempre llamo, abuelito… abuelo Gohan…

Mas Goku no podía responder ciertas preguntas… ¿Qué era tener un padre?... ¿Qué era tener una madre?... ¿Qué era tener… un hermano?... un nudo se sentía en su garganta…porque siempre que profundizaba este tema… no hacía más que sentirse mal por… Gohan.

-Ya vendrán por ti Raditz. –le dijo el gran KaioSama al sayajin de pelo largo.

-Creo… -fue lo único que respondió Raditz, mientras el mono, Bubbles se le trepaba por el brazo hasta el hombro del sayajin. Cosa que no hizo más que enfadar a Raditz, tomo del cuello a Bubbles y lo arrojo contra Gregory… el pobre insecto no tena nada que ver.

-Imagino que estas muy emocionado por conocer a tus padres… ¿verdad Goku? –le pregunto KaioSama a Goku, pero este no le respondió, no es que estuviera ensimismado en su pensamientos, solo no le hiso caso.

-Goku… ¡Goku!... –se desespero KaioSama- ¡GOKU!

-¿Ehhh?... –finalmente le hiso caso- a… lo siento KaioSama, creo que me eh acostumbrado a que me llamen Kakarotto.

-Ya veo… ahora responde… ¿estás ansioso de ver a tus padres?

-Claro… -le respondió el sayajin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- aun que creo que ya los conozco… solo que no me acuerdo.

-¡Ya llego! –grito Gregory, al ver acercarse un auto azul.

El auto azul no demoro mucho en llegar, pero era extraño, ya que llevaba una sola persona en él, (el conductor) no 3 personas como se suponía… cuando el ogro aparco el auto, salió del coche solo para ser recibido por los gritos de Raditz.

-Y bien… ¡¿Dónde están mis padres?!

-Ehhh… bueno –dijo el ogro- Enma Daioh Sama… pide que vayas a verlo… Raditz

Raditz frunció el seño una vez que oyó el nombre del guardián del paraíso… pero no le quedo de otra que acceder a le petición, ya estaba arriesgando mucho con tan solo permanecer en ese lugar.

-Mmm… está bien… iré –le dijo al ogro, de mala gana-… espera aquí Kakarotto –le dijo a su hermano menor.

Kakarotto solo asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó sobre el fino pasto, una vez mas estaba por adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Raditz se subió a la parte trasera del auto, cruzo sus brazos y mantuvo su expresión de enfado… Mientras tanto, el ogro encendía el auto y tomaba el volante para llevar a Raditz hasta el palacio de Enma Daioh Sama.

En el camino no hubo ninguna palabra, claro, no se podía entablar conversación con un sayajin. Pero, a diferencia de la ultima vez, Raditz no andaba quejándose por cada minúscula cosa que lo molestase… no, esta vez se había quedado viendo por la ventana, pensando… un secreto, en eso estaba pensando, sabía que si su madre lo descubría iba a crearse un caos total.

Ya acercándose al palacio, Raditz asomo por un momento la cabeza y a lo lejos pudo ver dos siluetas… una de un hombre de cabellos alborotados y una cicatriz un el rostro… la otra era de una dama, una dama de cabello corto que usaba un traje de batalla rosa.

La mujer elevo su mano para que su hijo le prestara atención.

-¡Raditz! –lo llamo, Gine.

El auto llego hasta estar frente a ellos, Raditz bajo lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ser recibido por su madre con un abrazo.

-Raditz… -dijo su madre, sin soltarlo- ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Cómo está Kakarotto?... ¿está bien?... ¿es alto?... ¿es grande?... ¿es fuerte?... ¿quiere vernos?

-¡Mamá! –La calmo Raditz, sosteniéndola de los hombros- el está bien… y si… quiere verlos.

-¿enserio?... –dijo a punto de desmayarse.

-S… Si… -dijo Raditz, dudando de si darle la respuesta seria lo mejor… pues así fue, de la emoción Gine cayo desmayada, Bardock fue corriendo a sostenerla en brazos, intento reanimarla unos momentos, pero no funciono. Ya dado por vencido, se dirigió a su hijo y le dijo.

-Creo que no debiste decirle eso…

-Tú crees… -le respondió su hijo con ironía.

-Bueno vamos… -le dijo Bardock a su hijo mayor- Daioh Sama quiere hablar contigo.

-¿sabes para qué? –le pregunto su hijo.

-No.

-Mmm… a… una cosa Bardock…

-¿qué?

-Es sobre Kakarotto… el… es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo así?

-Bueno el… ah llegado a un nivel al que llama… supersayajin fase 2.

-Mmm… interesante –dijo Bardock con orgullo y presunción-… claro, por algo es mi hijo.

Raditz lo miro con un rostro de "enserio", cuando Bardock lo miro no hizo más que reírse a carcajadas.

-Jajaja… es solo un broma Raditz, también estoy orgulloso de ti, porque alcanzaste el supersayajin con facilidad.

Raditz no le respondió y solo se dedico a seguir caminando hasta el palacio de Enma Daioh Sama. Una vez que estuvieron frente al dios, ogro o lo que sea. Este dijo:

-Bardock… ¿Qué le paso a tu mujer?

-Bueno, digamos que la noticia le cayó muy bien… demasiado bien.

-Bien… Raditz… -dijo Enma Daioh Sama- quería hablar contigo, hace tiempo recibí una queja diciendo que tú y tu hermano han estado peleando en el paraíso.

-¡¿Qué tu y Kakarotto, que?! –despertó Gine.

-No es lo que ustedes creen… -Raditz se intento defender de las represalias de su madre- Kakarotto y yo solo entrenábamos.

-Solo entrenaban ¿eh? –dijo Daioh Sama, con dudas.

-Así es… a KaioSama no pareció molestarle… -dijo Raditz con una media sonrisa.

-¡¿qué?!... ¿KaioSama está con ustedes? –Enma Sama comenzó a sudar frio.

-Así es… -respondió Raditz.

-Bueno siendo así no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparnos… pueden irse… y que tengan suerte.

* * *

Los 3 sayajins entraron en el auto, listos para irse al encuentro con Kakarotto. Raditz fue adelante en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que en la parte trasera iba la parejita de Gine y Bardock.

-¿Cómo estará Kakarotto? –Gine estaba sumamente ansiosa de ver a su hijo menor- ¿nos recordara?... ¿será guapo?... ¡hay no se!… ¿tú qué dices Bardock?

-Mira Gine… -Bardock ya se estaba hartando- Primero: Raditz dijo que Kakarotto se había golpeado la cabeza cuando niño, así que dudo que nos recuerde… Segundo: Si el chico se parece a mí, sin duda alguna será muy guapo.

-Ja… ja –dijo, con sarcasmo Gine- estoy tan ansiosa por ver a Kakarotto… quiero preguntarle un montón de cosas… ¿Cómo era su vida en la tierra?... ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos?... ¿habrá conocido a alguien especial?

Raditz y Bardock oyeron esa última pregunta y cruzaron miradas culposas… ¿por qué?... bueno, cuando le habían contado a Gine, acerca de cómo se habían reencontrado Raditz y Kakarotto… digamos que, obviaron un pequeño detalle, muy pequeño, como de 4 años.

El viaje era desesperante, mas aun con esa sayajin bocona que no paraba de hablar… en más de una ocasión, Bardock pensó en abandonarla a mitad del camino, y lo haría… de no ser porque un lado amable siempre estuvo presente en el, desde aquel día en que había conocido a Gine.

Por su lado, Bardock miraba por la ventana mirando ese paisaje característico del paraíso. Por dos razones… la primera era intentar ignorar a Gine… la segunda era: tratar de disimular la emoción que sentía al ver a su hijo menor una vez más… recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez en la incubadora… cuando lo vio marcharse en la nave rumbo a un planeta llamado Tierra… y más que nada recordó cuando él mismo había alcanzado el supersayajin… Gine tenía un montón de preguntas por hacerle a Kakarotto… Bardock solo tenía una… ¿Cómo alcanzo el supersayajin… fase 2?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la colina donde se habían quedado esperando Goku y KaioSama.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme KaioSama?

-Bueno Goku… mientras tú y Raditz estaban entrenando, Gregory y yo les preparamos un regalo especial para ti y para tus padres.

-Enserio… -Goku se estaba emocionando- ¿Cuál es?

-Solo mira ahí… -dijo KaioSama apuntando a una cabaña que había sido recientemente construida por Gregory y el propio KaioSama

-¡wow! –Dijo Goku, mientras examinaba la fachada de la cabaña, claramente fue hecha en 2 días, pero entre esas 2 habitaciones y una cocina… los recuerdos de su vida en la tierra, le venían de golpe a Goku- ¡gracias KaioSama!-le agradeció, con un abrazo a su maestro.

Goku seguía contemplando cada rincón de la casa, desde su exterior… con tanta emoción, ninguno de los dos presentes se habían percatado de la llegada del auto azul… Kakarotto tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y sus ojos vidriosos… la familia sayajin iba de camino a la colina guiados por Gregory… KaioSama también se había contagiado de la nostalgia de su alumno… Gine estaba por explotar en llanto… Goku finalmente se anima por entrar a la cabaña… cuando oye una voz femenil que lo llama.

-¿Kakarotto?... ¿Hijo?

Esa voz le había tanta calma y calidez cuando la escucho… ya haya sido por la dulzura que emanaba de ella… o por los vagos recuerdos que llegaron a su mente al oírla… _"Solo tiene 1, de nivel de pelea"… oyó una voz semejante a la de Vegeta… "Lo enviáremos a un planeta llamado tierra"… "¿Tu eres Kakarotto?"… escucho una voz parecida a la suya… "cuídate Kakarotto"… escucho a la voz femenina…_ Pero los recuerdos no terminaron ahí… _"me llamo son Goku, pero me gusta que me digan Goku ¿y tú?"… oye su propia voz, pero más infantil… "Yo… me llamo… Bulma"… "Oye… Goku cuando crezcas un poco más, vendrás a pedir mi mano ¿verdad?"… oyó la voz de Milk… "Mi nombre es Krilin"… "¡el participante Goku, ah llegado a las finales!"… "Vine a enfrentarme al hijo de Piccolo Daimao"… "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"… "Tu nombre será Gohan, te gusta mucho tu nombre ¿verdad, hijo?"... "Tú no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta"… recuerda a su hermano… "Tu planeta natal es Vegeta. Perteneces a los guerreros más fuertes del universo, eres un sayajin"… "¿Puedo saber a qué diablos viniste, Kakarotto?"… Vegeta… "Yo soy un Sayajin criado en la Tierra. Por todos los guerreros Sayajin que asesinaste... Y también, por todos los Namekusein que mataste... ¡Juro que te exterminaré!"… se dirigía Goku a Freezer…"Me siento mal por Gohan y por Milk, pero no se preocupen por revivirme"_

Goku bruscamente salió del transe en el que se encontraba, su instinto comenzó a guiarlo y lentamente vio las imágenes de: su hermano, su padre, y de su madre.

-Mama…

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... un besaso... y hasta otra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMER DIA**

* * *

-¡Kakarotto!... mi pequeño bebe… -la mirada de Gine irradiaba pura felicidad, mientras abrasaba a su hijo menor- mira cómo has crecido… si cuando te mandamos a la tierra eras solo un bebe… eres una copia exacta de tu padre, aunque no tienes esa fea cicatriz que tiene el… ¿me recuerdas? –se animo a preguntar.

-Eh… yo… no –le respondió Kakarotto muy despacio.

-Bueno no importa, ahora estamos todos juntos, otra vez… ven… –le dijo mientras guiaba a Kakarotto hacia su padre- el es tu padre, Kakarotto… es Bardock.

Bardock estaba un poco más alejado de la cabaña, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio en su rostro. Junto a él estaba Raditz, quien no hacia ni un solo comentario, solo se limitaba a sonreír de medio lado… si compartía algo con su hermano, era que ambos habían heredado algo de la personalidad emotiva de Gine, aunque Raditz solo mostraba ese lado de si en momentos especiales… como este.

-Kakarotto… -saludo Bardock a un estático Goku.

Goku se había detenido en seco de cada acción cuando oyó ese nombre… Bardock… ¿Dónde lo había oído antes?... ¿dónde?... y no solo eso… recordó ver a ese sujeto, que resulto ser tu padre, en algún otro lugar… la pregunta sigue siendo la misma… ¿dónde?... entonces es aquí cuando salta la imagen de… Freezer… " _el me mato_ "… oyó en su cabeza… la respuesta a la pregunta había sido contestada.

-¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto? –le pregunto su madre.

-Es solo que… -se dirigió hacia su padre- ya te había visto antes… en un sueño… -dijo para el asombro de todos, excepto para el de Raditz- cuando peleaba contra Freezer.

-¿Enserio?… -dijo Bardock, asombrado, no por el hecho de que su hijo menor (aun con el golpe) lo recordara, sino más que todo porque estaba muy ansioso de escuchar como fue la pelea de su hijo contra Freezer-¿sabes?... –le dijo a su hijo menor- estoy muy orgulloso porque mataste al imbécil de Freezer.

-Mmm… -dijo Go… Kakarotto- Gracias… Papá… pero… -dijo llamando la atención de sus familiares- yo no mate a Freezer, es cierto que lo derrote… pero no fui yo quien lo mato.

-Pero… -dijo su padre- si tu no mataste a Freezer… ¿quién?... ¿Quién fue?... porque Freezer había dicho en el infierno que fue un supersayajin quien lo mato…

-Y así fue papá… pero quien lo mato fue Trunks, no yo.

-¿Quién es Trunks? –pregunto su madre.

-El hijo de Vegeta…

-¡¿qué?! –dijeron los tres sayajin al unisonó.

-¡¿Vegeta tuvo un hijo?! –le, grito, su padre.

-Así es… -respondió Kakarotto de lo más normal.

-Vaya, jamás creería que alguna mujer fuera capaz de soportar a es patán… -dijo Raditz, que aun seguía resentido con Vegeta.

-Esperen, esperen… -interrumpió Bardock- si mal no recuerdo, Vegeta estuvo en el infierno hace como ya 5 años, cuando lo revivieron imagino que tuvo ese hijo… pero como es que un niño acabo con Freezer…

-Es una larga historia… - dijo Goku… antes de que cierto sonido arruine el momento, como siempre lo hacía… GRRRR…. Rujio su estomago, sacando una gota de sudor (estilo anime) a su hermano y padre.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?! –Lo regaño su hermano- ¡estás muerto!

-Jejeje… -rio nervioso Kakarotto, con una mano rascado su nuca.

Pero, antes de que pudiera disculparse por la intromisión de su estomago… GRRR… se escucho crujir el estomago de su hermano.

-Jajaja… -se rio Bardock, porque las palabras de Raditz se habían vuelto en su contra… antes de que… GRRRRRR… el estomago de Bardock también exigía ser alimentado.

Gine, por su lado, reía por lo bajo como nunca lo había hecho antes, era muy consciente del voraz apetito de de familia.

-¿Qué les parece si les preparo algo? –dijo la sayajin.

-Sí, vamos –dieron los tres sayajin en una sola voz.

Toda la familia entro en la cabaña construida por KaioSama, una cabaña no muy grande, de dos pisos con 2 habitaciones. Una era para los hermanos, que tenía dentro a solo una litera de dos camas. La otra habitación, solo tenía una cama matrimonial.

Por otro lado en la planta baja, estaba lo que los machos sayajin más anhelaban, la cocina (poner canto angelical aquí). Gine utilizo todo su conocimiento adquirido en todo el tiempo que sirvió al planeta Vegeta como repartidora de carne, para preparar un exquisito asado.

¿Y de donde salió la comida?... pues, digamos… que KaioSama conoce muy bien a su pupilo.

Pues después de que el almuerzo pasase, los tres sayajin se habían ausentado para entrenar, mientras que Gine fue con KaioSama para platicar un poco.

* * *

En la colina:

-Bueno… -dijo Kakarotto- ¿comenzamos?

-Espera Kakarotto… -detuvo el entusiasmo del chico su padre Bardock- tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que me hables de todas tus batallas.

-Está bien… -le respondió su hijo- pero no deberíamos esperar hasta estar los 4 juntos…

-A tu madre no le interesa hablar de esto… -le freno, Bardock- así que habla.

-Bueno… -dijo Goku antes de comenzar a relatar sus mayores peleas desde la que tuvo contra Piccolo Daimao, mostraba en sus ojos un brillo único, extraordinario, fantástico… es un sayajin después de todo. Mientras que su padre y hermano escuchaban atentamente… Kakarotto hablo sobre quién y que era Piccolo… la batalla que tuvo contra este mismo en el Torneo de Artes Marciales… pero llego el punto en que tuvo que hablar de ese día hace mas de 6 años… la llegada de Raditz…

-Espera un momento… -interrumpió su padre- tú tienes un hijo ¿verdad?

-Así es… -le respondió su hijo menor- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Raditz ya me había hablado de el… -le respondió Bardock- escucha Kakarotto… ser mejor que no menciones a tu hijo frente a tu madre…

-¿Qué?... pero… ¿por qué?... tiene derecho a saberlo ¿o no?

-Solo obedece, ahora continúa.

-B… Bien… -dijo, algo confundido, Goku… y así comenzó a relatar su gran pelea contra Vegeta… la llegada a Namekusein, la batalla contra Ginyu… contra el mismo Freezer… tuvo que tomar una pausa para explicar sobre el hijo de Vegeta… Trunks… así también de la máquina del tiempo… y… por ultimo llego a… El Torneo de Cell…

-Así que preferí quedarme aquí a entrenar y dejar la tierra en paz… -termino su historia, Kakarotto.

-Vaya… se nota que tu hijo, Gohan… -Bardock- mi nieto… es muy fuerte.

-Así es… -sonrió complacido, Kakarotto-ahora… que tal si ustedes me cuentan sus batallas.

-Sera mañana Kakarotto… -le dijo su padre- es muy tarde, y tu madre debe estar esperándonos…

-Bardock… -le dijo su hijo mayor… antes de hacerle una seña ladeando su rostro hacia Kakarotto.

-A… si… -dijo Bardock al recordar a que se refería Raditz- una cosa más Kakarotto…

-¿qué?

-¿Cómo alcanzaste el sayajin fase 2?

-Bueno, pues…

* * *

Hasta tanto en la cabaña.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy… -decía KaioSama, mientras se despedía de Gine.

-Adiós KaioSama… -se despidió Gine- y gracias una vez más por la casa.

-No es nada… -le respondió KaioSama antes de salir por la puerta.

Pasaron pocos minutos, Gine tenía ya toda la comida de los 4 preparada, claro la ayuda de KaioSama fue de gran apoyo.

Pronto escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y después, de forma brusca, cerrarse… por la curiosidad miro cual era la razón por tal arrebato… pero, ahí estaba su hijo Kakarotto… junto con dos sujetos de cabellera rubia… uno de ellos tenía una larga cabellera… lo cual indicaba que era Raditz convertido en supersayajin…

Pero…

-Hola Gine… -la saludo su esposo, creo, ahora era un hombre rubio de ojos esmeralda… aun que, aquella cicatriz lo delataba, obviamente era él, era Bardock.

-Bardock… -dijo con corazones en los ojos, quien mas sino Gine- ¡qué guapo estas!, ¡con ese cabello! –acaricio el cabello rubio- ¡y esos ojos! –dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos esmeralda, encendiendo algo dentro de Bardock- aunque… tengo que decir que me gustaba más el antiguo tu. –dijo antes de rozar sus finos labios con los de Bardock permaneciendo así por un largo instante… hasta que…

-¡o, por favor, están en público! –los interrumpíos su hijo mayor tratando de cubrirse la vista con una mano, lo mismo que hacia Kakarotto.

Ante la reacción de sus hijos Gine no hizo más que reír por la actitud infantil que solían tener ambos.

La cena paso sin mucha novedad… claro, un plato roto por ahí, una pata de la mesa rota por allá, Gine haciéndole ojitos a Bardock por acá.

Raditz se sentía muy incomodo ante la escena que montaban sus padres, a Kakarotto ni siquiera le interesaba porque aun era demasiado ingenuo para notar que pasaría luego… pero su hermano, no, así que después de acabar la cena le dijo.

-¡ Hey, Kakarotto!

-¿Humm?

-Que te parece si vamos a entrenar un poco –no lo dijo en tono de pregunta sino más bien de orden. Goku miro por la ventana y dijo.

-¿no te parece que es muy tarde?

Raditz no lo soporto mas se levanto de su asiento y arrastro del cuello de la camisa a su hermano hasta sacarlo fuera.

-¿Qué, que pasa? –le pregunto Kakarotto.

-Mira… -le respondió su hermano- eh vivido el tiempo suficiente con mamá y papá para saber que cuando se ponen "así", es mejor dejarlos solo.

-Pero por… a ya, ya, ya entiendo –le respondió su hermano con la mano derecha en la nuca y algo sonrojado.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a caminar intentando matar el tiempo.

-Oye Raditz… -interrumpió el silencio, Kakarotto- ¿Por qué papá no quiere que le cuente a mamá sobre Gohan?

-Escucha atentamente Kakarotto… si mamá llegara a saber que abandonaste a tu esposa e hijo en la tierra, se enfadara… y mamá no es alguien a quien quisieras hacer enfadar… no porque sea muy fuete… más bien lo que hace es darte la ley del hielo por días… de una mujer como ella se siente raro algo así.

-Pero yo le hice para protegerlos…

-No importa que escusa des Kakarotto… recuerdo que cuando era niño mamá siempre me hablaba sobre tener nietos… y ahora que tiene uno y resulta ser que esta sin padre… bueno.

* * *

Pasaron varios momentos de charlas, caminatas y hasta juegos… hasta que llego la hora en que ambos sayajins se regresaron a casa, encontrando a sus padre profundamente dormidos… pronto se dieron cuenta de que deberían compartir habitación, pero jamás esperaron que…

-Trata de no hacer ruido Kakarotto… -le dijo Raditz, quien ya había abandonado el supersayajin, mientras abría la puerta de lo que era la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

Ambos entraron y se frenaron en seco al ver la litera de dos pisos.

-Yo pido arriba… -dijo Kakarotto, en tono suave, intentando subir a la cama superior.

-Ni lo pienses… -lo detuvo Raditz, igualmente en tono suave.

-Oye, yo lo pedí primero –hizo su rabieta, Kakarotto, mientras su hermano lo sostenía de los brazos contra la nuca (full Nelson).

-¡obedéceme!

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque soy tu hermano mayor y también tu jefe… ¡oye no muerdas!

-¡YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS! –Se oyó la voz de Bardock, desde su habitación- parecen un par de niños.

-¡EL EMPEZO! –se oyó la voz de ambos "niños".

* * *

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

Aspros

"Es una buena historia, interesante y muy emotiva. No tengo idea de como Raditz alcanzó la fase de super saiyajin, y sospecho que Bardock debe estar por la fase 2. Supongo que querrán volverse más fuerte, pero ¿sólo será por mero orgullo o habrá algún peligro?  
Continualo pronto que la historia promete. Cuidate mucho, ¿vale?  
Atte. Aspros"

R: Raditz alcanzando la fase supersayajin se respondera dentro de varios capitulos en un episodio titulado "Mi... padre", asi que atento... En cuanto a peligro, solo dire esto: El peligro no viene del infierno, sino del paraiso. Cuidate mucho, ¿vale?

AaronVS3

"Exijo actualización ya! :v"

R: exijo review ya! : V

Extraestelar

"Bonito reencuentro, espero que aya mas emotividad en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: ya atrapaste a alguien que seguirá este fic hasta el final."

R: Este capitulo no tuvo tanta emotividad como el anterior, pero se debe a que es un capitulo mas que nada transitorio... y thankyu (lo se, mi ingles es un asco, yo me reia en la cara de la profesora de ingels) por seguir mi historia.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... un besaso y hasta otra... chau... chau**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos y bienvenidos a la continuacion de este fic. Entre capitulo y capitulo voy revelando mas el transurso de esta historia y... me encanta la cantidad de comentarios que vamos teniendo, los seguidore y las visitas. Recordaran que hace poco mas de un mes este fic habia comenzaso, asi que... gracias por todo y les deseo un muy, muy feliz año 2016.**

* * *

 **PESADILLA  
**

* * *

 _Unos pesados pasos perturban el silencio abrumador del lugar, el viento sopla desde todas direcciones: Norte, sur, este, oeste. Nada tiene sentido._

 _El cielo azul resplandece con unas pocas nubes que lo adornan. Pronto el incesante sonido de las pisadas, claramente producidas por un par de botas, cesa. El silencio regresa._

 _Aquel lugar nunca se caracterizo por ser el más estridente del mundo, pero el silencio es algo que agobia hasta al más fuerte de los guerreros. El miedo asoma por cada rincón… pero… ¿miedo a que?... a la soledad… tal vez…_

 _Los habitantes de este lugar: tan apartado del mundo de los mortales… parecen haber sido devorados por el continuo y funesto pasó del tiempo. Ya a recorrido cada rincón, a abierto cada puerta, y a registrado cada habitación… ¿Dónde están?... tantas preguntas por resolver y tan pocas pistas._

 _Traga saliva, la preocupación a cerrado su garganta… está dispuesto a usar su último recurso, aun cuando en el fondo, duda de que vaya a servirle: duda… nunca se caracterizo por tener este sentimiento… o al menos, a si lo veían sus amigos…_

 _Llena de aire sus pulmones, coloca sus manos a cada lado de su boca: y grita._

 _-¡Mr. Poopó!… ¡Dende!… ¡¿Dónde están?!... –grita, grita con miedo de no recibir respuesta alguna… pero, tal vez… solo tal vez… su miedo este en recibir una…_

 _-¡Maestro Karin! –grita una vez más. Siente como algo en su pecho es estrujado. Intenta recobrar fuerzas… antes de usar su última opción_

 _-¡Piccolo! –comienza a sudar. Sabía de antemano que no escucharía una respuesta, pero eso, no le quita la esperanza… pero ahora, parece como si todo se hubiera perdido en un abismo._

 _Pasa una mano por su mejilla: limpiando, solo él sabe, si una gota de sudor o una lagrima…_

 _Se acerca a la orilla de aquel lugar donde moran los dioses… intenta desenfrenadamente sentir un energía vital… nada… sigue intentando… pero lo único que capta son pequeñas energías que, por su tamaño, pertenecen a animales pequeños… intenta que el miedo no se apodere de su alma… él… ya ah perdido tanto en su vida, que ya ah perdido el miedo…_

 _O eso quiso creer._

 _-¡Goku! –escucha como lo llaman desde el interior del templo… esa voz… esa voz que lo imnotisa con una sola palabra…_

 _-¡Goku! –vuelven a llamarlo, el guerrero corre hasta su interior… pero no hay nadie en este lugar, tan vacio como lo era hace pocos minutos._

 _-¡Goku! –mira a su izquierda… mira a su derecha, no hay nadie… lo que daría por encontrar a la emisora, por tenerla en su brazos una vez más…_

 _-¡Goku! –se distrajo tanto que no se ha dado cuenta de algo: esa dulce voz… no pareciera que lo está llamando, tampoco que lo está buscando… más bien parece un… sollozo._

 _Ese continuo llamado, de a poco, se comenzó a debilitar hasta ser imperceptible para un oído común. Más, a la par, una nueva voz… o… varias voces desconocidas, le murmuran._

 _-¡tonto!... ¡inútil!... ¡egoísta!... ¡mentiroso! –aquellas voces eran su martirio, su agonía. Cada insulto provocaba en él un terrible dolor en el pecho, y… en el alma: era verdad lo que decían, siempre lo fue._

 _-¡inútil!... ¡egoísta!...- los insultos se repiten. Solo de vez en cuando son alterados con uno nuevo:_

 _-¡insensato!... –el alma le dolía cada vez más, hasta un punto en el que sus piernas ya no le respondían, cayendo de rodillas al suelo: era la verdad y él lo reconocía, pero no se atrevía a afrontarla._

 _-¡VASTA! –grita, en un intento desesperado por huir del entorno: cubre sus oídos con ambas manos y apoya la frente contra el suelo._

 _Pero los susurros no paran, nunca pararan, estarán ahí por la eternidad, acusando y desenmascarando lo que en verdad es…_

 _La oscuridad se apodera del ambiente, devorando cada columna y pared del templo, y, devorándolo a él… antes de terminar, se percibe un último grito._

 _-¡COBARDE!_

* * *

Despertó violentamente lanzando un penetrante chirrido, sintiendo después, el golpe inmediato de la realidad… o de la cama superior de la litera que ahora compartía con su hermano.

El golpe seco producido entre el contacto de la madera y una cabeza hueca, seguido de un quejido, despertó a Raditz el cual, instintivamente bajo de su cama de un brinco.

-¿Qué demonios paso? –le interrogo a su hermano menor, este, sentado en su cama acariciando su frente intentando apaciguar el… ¿dolor?

-Tuve una pesadilla, -dijo Kakarotto en voz ronca- no es nada… -prosiguió antes de lanzar un largo bostezo en el que estiro cada extremidad-ya estoy bien.

-A ver… -Raditz se frotaba el entrecejo- ¿Cómo es posible que estando muerto, tengas pesadillas?

-No lo sé, casi siempre las tengo… -le respondió Goku. Su tono denotaba seguridad, era como si… estar con su hermano le diera seguridad… era su familia después de todo… **después de todo.**

-Olvídalo, mejor levántate, vamos a entrenar.

-Es muy temprano… -en un berrinche Goku trato retomar su sueño cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-¡Levántate!... –un regaño y un tirón de las sabanas; y unos segundos después Kakarotto ya estaba completamente de pie listo para comenzar un día de entrenamiento.

* * *

Afuera: Raditz de pie a mitad de un claro y su hermano menor sentado en una roca frente a él.

-Oye Raditz… -hablo Goku un tanto adormilado, con una mano descansada en su rodilla sosteniendo su menton- tienes que transformarte supersayajin para seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Sí, sí, estoy en eso –Raditz cerro férreamente sus parpados buscando concentrarse en la transformación.

-Raditz… -llamo a su rubio hermano.

-¿qué?

-Nunca me contaste como alcanzaste el supersayajin.

-Ese… tema, es para otro día ¿bien?

-Está bien… una cosa más… -Goku y Raditz se quedaron en silencio por un largo instante: Goku buscaba un permiso verbal, Raditz daba ese permiso con la mirada.

-¡¿qué?! -Raditz impaciento la ingenuidad de su hermano.

-¿y sabes cómo es que papá, se transformo en supersayajin?

-Sera mejor que te lo cuente el mismo, es un desquiciado a la hora de contar esa historia… un minuto… hace más de medio día que lo viste como supersayajin, ¿y recién te lo preguntas ahora?

-Jejeje… -rio rascándose la nuca- es que soy muy distraído.

Raditz negó con la cabeza: ¿acaso ese era su hermano?, de no ser por el pelo que compartía con su padre dejaría a un lado esta discusión boba.

-Tienes que prestar más atención ¿sabes?...

-Siempre pongo atención…

-No solo en las peleas, sino también en la vida… la vida es una larga batalla.

-Tuviste una vida muy difícil ¿verdad?... ¿Cómo era la vida siendo soldado de Freezer?

Raditz bajo la cabeza, recordando cada instante de su vida desde que su planeta exploto: Estallar de ira en silencio, maldecir a Freezer en la soledad, escuchar las burlas de quien supuestamente era un príncipe sayajin.

Se sentó sobre el fino pasto, separo ambas rodillas mas sus talones se mantuvieron juntos, coloco sus brazos sobre sus piernas, inhala una alta cantidad de aire y...

-¡Aquí están!... –la voz de su progenitor detiene la conversación, miro a su derecha: Kakarotto; miro a su izquierda: Raditz- ¿de qué hablaban?

-De nada… -le respondió Raditz en un tono que denotaba irritación, se levanto del suelo y se alejo a unos cuantos metros.

-Bueno vamos a entrenar… -Kakarotto corto la tensión- este lugar está bien, ¿verdad?

-Si… -el rubio Bardock miro con extrañeza a su hijo mayor.

-Esperen ahí… -aquella voz femenina llamo la atención de los sayajin.

-Gine ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Bardock.

-Vine a entrenar con ustedes, ¿Qué más?

El trió de sayajin levantaron sus cejas en señal de sorpresa; Goku expreso en menor medida su impresión, de hecho ni siquiera sabía la razón de su sorpresa, quizá solo se dejo llevar.

-¿enserio? –pregunto Bardock.

-A ti no te gustan esas cosas… -añadió Raditz.

-Dije que no me gustaba ser agresiva, nunca die que no me gustara tener una buena pelea.

La sayajin coloco ambos brazos en posición de pelea frente a aquel que traía una cicatriz en la cara. Bardock capto lo que la madre de sus hijos insinuó, él la conocía mejor que nadie, imito aquella posición y sonrió de medio lado, dispuesto a recibir el ataque.

Así fue que comenzó: una patada rápida de Gine hacia su costado y un veloz bloqueo, un puñetazo y un ligero movimiento a un costado. Dos ex compañeros de equipo libraban una pelea, un entrenamiento; se conocían perfectamente, cada técnica, cada movimiento y cada ataque. Es así que no se reconocía de quien era la ventaja.

Y eso lo noto Goku, miro con fijeza cada movimiento que soltaban sus padres, la perfección de la sincronía, eso es lo que era: arte. Porque su forma de vida se lo había enseñado de esa manera: la pelea es un arte, una que se cuesta mucho en perfeccionar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su instinto lo alerto de algún peligro… ¿peligro?... decidió no pensarlo y velozmente se giro, su mano interpuso el paso de otra empuñada que obviamente era dirigida hacia él.

-Creíste poder sorprenderme, ¿eh, Raditz?

Raditz frunció el sobrecejo y se concentro más en esta nueva pelea a punto de comenzar con su hermanito.

Así, los dos hermanos se enfrascaron en una nueva pelea. Para Goku era como si todo el mundo se desvaneciera en un solo instante: solo estaba él, su hermano y la nada, el vacio total. Nadie más existía, ni sus padres, ni KaioSama, ni nadie.

En el transcurso de la pelea, Kakarotto decidió poner en práctica lo que su hermano le había aconsejado: prestar más atención. Así lo hizo, enfoco su atención en algo más que solo la lucha. Y fue ahí donde noto la cierta ventaja que tenía su hermano sobre él. No importaba cuantas peleas haya tenido, ni cuan abrumadoras fueran estas, era claro que Raditz tenía más experiencia en los combates, a final de cuentas había "vivido" mas años que él.

* * *

-¡Uf! –la sayajin no pudo mas con el entrenamiento. Hace unos minutos tenia la euforia por las nubes, ahora solo pensaba que tratar de hacerle frente a Bardock sería inútil.

Cayo sentada contra el piso, desilusionada consigo misma.

-Veo que no es lo mismo pelear contigo en supersayajin –comento.

-Ah, no me había dado cuenta que estaba… –a Bardock no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase:

-Mira… -en susurro. Los ojos iluminados de Gine tenían su vista clavada en una escena, que a sus ojos parecía tierna. Por detrás de Bardock, sus dos retoños hacían lo que siempre soñó en ver: entrenaban juntos.

Finalmente podía apreciar lo que la vida le negó, y la muerte le permitió.

-Oye, eso no se vale Raditz- él, el menor de todos, el más inocente y alegre.

Bardock, por su lado, traía consigo una sonrisa por medio rostro, observado cada movimiento de sus dos hijos. De seguro si cualquiera de sus compañeros, Tora o quizá Toteppo, estaría restregándole en sus caras lo fuerte que eran sus hijos. Tal vez exageraba en su reacción, tal vez no, pero era eso lo que les tenía hacia sus hijos: aprecio, un aprecio tan grande que no cavia en sus palabras.

-Son mis hijos… -son las únicas palabras, aunque jactanciosas, que describía su afecto.

Mientras tanto en la continua repartición de puños y golpes sostenida en el aire. Aquel entrenamiento se sentía diferente, era como si uno de sus componentes no estuviera completamente entregado a la pelea.

-¿Qué pasa, Raditz? –pregunto su hermano, tras haberlo visto descender sin ningún motivo.

-No estás concentrado en el entrenamiento.

-Hago lo que me dijiste, -respondió a la par que se deslizaba por los aires hasta estar también al suelo- presto más atención en algo que solo la lucha.

-No, no, no captaste la idea. Lo que quise decir era que: Des atención a una cosa por vez; prestar atención a varias tareas es relativamente imposible.

-¡A…! ya entendí… -coloco su mano en su nuca, acto que solo fastidio a su fraterno.

-Bueno si así es, sigamos entrenando… -no recibió respuesta pues, su hermano se había perdido observando cómo sus progenitores discutían quien sabe que. No supo él porque pero esa escena le lleno de absoluta y pura felicidad.

-Sabes… -soltó finalmente- mejor para luego ¿sí?

Casi fue una súplica, de hecho, lo fue. Fue un permiso que inquietamente se lo pidió a su mayor con la mirada brillosa y el labio inferior tembloroso. Raditz se encogió en hombro y escupió un ligero "ve".

Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar, no había necesidad de volar, ellos no se irían a ningún lado. Llego con sus padres, y en ese preciso instante, la garganta se la había secado como nunca, no sabía el porqué, no le importaba en verdad, no era importante.

-Hola mamá… -dijo en el tono más dulce de toda su existencia. La mirada baja y sus mejillas carmesíes, era un niño en toda su expresión… o así lo veía Gine.

-Kakarotto… -le respondió la misma. Por su lado Bardock noto la intención de su hijo, giro en sus talones y coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Goku en toda su inexperiencia capto el significado de aquel gesto _"No digas nada"_ dijeron las miradas.

Bardock se alejo para entrenar a Raditz: si su hermano mayor tenía mucha experiencia, su padre la tenía todavía más.

-Ven Kakarotto… -llamo Gine, indicando con un gesto de la mano, a que tome asiento junto de ella. El obedeció sin ajetreos: El día anterior, el día que supuestamente debía pasar tiempo de calidad con sus padres, no hizo nada de eso por cabeza hueca. Raditz tenía razón, no pone demasiada atención.

-Sabes… -dijo su madre- ayer quise preguntarte algo, pero con todo lo que paso se… me olvido –su mano derecha sobre su cabeza rascando su nuca, y una sonrisa un tanto boba, ¿Dónde se había visto algo así?

-¿Qué querías decirme? Dilo vamos.

-¿Cómo era tu vida en la tierra?

Goku levanto ambas cejas, ante tal pregunta, pues a toda costa debía de evitar ese tema con su madre. Empero, la pregunta ya fue dada y él la había incitado. No había vuelta atrás.

-E-era buena, tenía varios amigos –grave error.

-¿enserio? Y… ¿Quiénes eran?

-B-bueno pues estaban… Yamcha, Tien Shin Han, Krilin… mamá –freno en seco- … ¿p-por qué lloras?

Gine pasaba su mano por la mejilla retirando aquella gota fugitiva de sus ojos.

-Nada… nada –pero sorpresivamente atrapo en un abrazo efusivo a su… bebe… a su niño... –es solo que estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo otra vez… que todos estemos juntos de nuevo –no pudo más y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Goku, ignorando la sorpresa, devolvió aquel abrazo con el mismo, o tal vez con más, cariño. A él no le gusta ver a alguien llorar, pero ver así a su madre, aun si esas lágrimas eran de felicidad, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Una opresión por dentro el pecho y un ardor insoportable en el alma, entonces aquella voz hizo su regreso, la misma de la pesadilla le gritaba: _"¡Mentiroso!, ¡COBARDE!"._ Al demonio las advertencias de su padre y hermano, no podía engañara así a su madre.

Miro al frente un momento vigilando a sus familiares, y le rogo al cielo darle valor, ¿tan miserable se sentía? Inflo de aire sus pulmones en busca de fuerza para poder mirar a los ojos a su madre y así liberarse de aquella tortura. Aunque, bien sabía que se la merecía. La voz suave y cortada salió de sus labios y sin más dilación dijo.

-Mama, tengo que decirte algo…

* * *

 **Y nada mas familia, dale a follow y favortie si te ah gustado.**

 **No olvideis pasaros por mi perfil, y asi seguirme en mis redes socieles para mucho mas.**

 **!UN APAPACHO¡ y hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

RECUERDOS

* * *

-Mama, tengo que decirte algo…

Un rayo azul de luz, un golpe directo entre los ojos, un mensaje directo. Miro adelante sobándose el tabique nasal, desando que el mundo se lo tragase, pues frente de él su mayor con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Ten más cuidado Raditz- regaño su madre.

-Lo hare, tú también ten más cuidado Kakarotto- No soltaba la mirada sobre su menor, con esos ojos azabaches que lo regañaban. Soltó una sonrisa ligera, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en la zona golpeada. Sin entender siquiera el por qué sentía dolor ¿estando muerto, acaso, no debería dejar de sentir dolor?

-Kakarotto… Kakarotto- aquella voz femenina lo regreso a la realidad.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos, sígueme contando de tu vida en la tierra…

-Bueno pues…

-Kakarotto…

-¿si, mamá?

-Este… tu… ¿tenias una novia?

-¡¿Que?!

-Lo siento… sé que no debí preguntar algo como eso… pero es que no quiero que seas como tu hermano o peor, como tu padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá?

-Por favor, tan solo mira a tu padre y a tu hermano- giro la cabeza poco a poco, aun con miedo de recibir otra onda de Ki- Son muy idénticos, ambos son muy callados, son muy perceptivos con los demás pero no consigo mismos… je… si es que hasta Raditz heredó la misma cara de su padre.

-¿qué? ¿Enserio?

-Tan solo préstales atención…

Mantuvo la mirada quieta, por esta vez no se concentro en los puños o en las patadas, sino en los rostros, en las facciones bruscas, muestra de las incansables batallas que experimentaron.

Le resultaba complicado, pues es que, por cada que encontraba una similitud, también encontraba una diferencia, el largo pelo de Raditz, por ejemplo, o la cicatriz de su padre ¿Dónde la habrá conseguido?

-Sí, tienes razón mamá- Pues aun con todas las diferencias, algo le decía que esas mismas eran la razón de ser de cada uno, uno era Raditz, su hermano; el otro era Bardock, su padre. Dos mundos completamente diferentes ligados por pequeños puntos en común.

-Verdad que si, ¿sabes?- siguió relatando su madre- recuerdo que cuando Raditz tenía unos 4 años se hacía llamar a si mismo Bardock Jr…- elevo las cejas asombrado y miro con fijeza a su madre, esperando oír mas de aquel tema- ¿no me crees, verdad?

-Claro que creo, es solo que Raditz…

-Pues así era. Cuando Raditz era pequeño, era muy diferente al adulto que es ahora, tenía una increíble admiración por su padre, siempre lo miraba como un ser invencible. Recuerdo que cuando se enteró de que tendría un hermano se puso muy feliz, decía que algún día lo entrenaría y serian un escuadrón como el de su padre.

Eso le sorprendió mucho de su hermano, no era capaz de pensar que Raditz lo estimara tanto, ahora se sentía estúpido por negarlo como su hermano.

-A todo esto ¿con cuántos años es mi mayor Raditz?

-Bueno pues… debe ser con unos 7 años y… unos 19 meses

-¿Qué, 19 meses?

-Que en años terrestres serian como 12 años con 10 meses. En nuestro calendario daciano, Raditz es tu mayor con 7 años.

-Mmm… vaya… y yo qué edad tengo en ese calendario dariano.

-Daciano.

-Si eso… ¿qué edad tengo?

-Tendrías como unos 15 años.

-Y Raditz tendría 22… ¿tú cuantos tienes, mamá?

-¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí?

-Bien.

-Un pregunta más… ¿Cómo obtuvo esa cicatriz mi papá?

Entonces ahí, con esa pregunta, noto como las facciones de su madre cambiaron: Sus mejillas se tiñeron en un ligero tono carmesí, sus ojos se arrugaron y una mueca de felicidad se dibujo en sus labios.

-Mejor pregúntaselo a él, enloquece cada vez que alguien se lo pregunta.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?

-Porque tu padre es un sayajin a tiempo completo ¿sabes? Siempre me gusto eso de él, la genialidad con la que puede describir todas sus hazañas, ese brillo en sus ojos cuando cuenta sus innumerables batallas. Siempre me he quedado como una boba escuchando sus relatos… lo siento, se que debe sonar muy cursi.

-No, no lo es- era extraño pero esa descripción que le dio su madre le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Oye.

-¿qué?

-No creas que te salvaste de decirme de tu novia, muchachito.

-Este…- el calor en sus mejillas subió de maneras incontrolables, rojo cual tomate intentaba buscar la manera de esquivar ese tema- creo que Raditz me llama, ¡sí!, eso es mejor voy a ver qué pasa.

-Está bien, ve- se levantó rápido, necesitaba huir de ese tema -¡Y dile a tu padre que espero la revancha!- oyó de su madre. Se golpeo con unas cuantas cachetadas intentando hacer desaparecer el rubor en su rostro.

Camino un largo tramo, no se dio cuenta, pero su padre y su hermano se habían alejado bastante ¡Demonios! Tuvo la oportunidad de soltarse de ese nudo en la garganta y contarle la verdad a su madre, pero no… tenía que ponerse rojo como tomate, bueno al menos tenia la excusa de tan solo tener 15 años.

Pasó entre los árboles, rozaba con sus manos las ásperas cortezas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se detuvo a tocar con la yema de los dedos ese recubrimiento natural de las plantas, y ahí noto la diferencia entre estos y los de la tierra, entonces los recuerdos le golpearon la cabeza. ¡Con un demonio! Como desearía comerse una manzana ahora mismo.

* * *

Avanzo un poco más, no tardo demasiado en encontrar a sus fraternos que ahora descansaban sentados sobre una piedra.

-A… ¡Papá!

-Con que ahí estabas ¿qué pasa?

-Pues… mamá dice que quiere su revancha.

-Bien- su padre su puso de pie -será divertido… Raditz, recuerda hablar con él.

Bardock se retiro bajo la vista confundida de su hijo menor. Kakarotto regreso la vista para con su hermano esperando así oír respuestas, pero este espero hasta que su padre se hubiera perdido en los árboles.

-Eres un estúpido…- fue lo primero que Raditz le dijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Todavía lo preguntas, ¿Cómo demonios, se te ocurre atreverte a contarle esas cosas?

-No puedo negarle el saber que tiene un nieto.

-Claro que puedes, hazlo de la misma manera en que me negaste como tu hermano.

-¡Oye!... Mmm… mira lo siento, Raditz…. Perdóname… es solo que

-Ya olvídalo, yo también tengo algo de culpa.

-Está bien… es… solo que mamá me conto que tú… ¿querías entrenarme?

Raditz frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-… Si, así fue…

-¿Querías formar un escuadrón?

-… También…

-Y… este… si es que quieres… podemos serlo, un escuadrón, un equipo… hermano

-Mmm… ¡Espera!... si nuestra madre te contó eso… ¿también te conto lo de Bardock Jr?

Agito la cabeza de arriba abajo despacio, temeroso de lo que sucedería, porque así lo había dicho su madre, este Raditz ya no era lo que fue cuando niño.

-¡¿Por qué siempre insiste en contar esa historia?!

-Raditz cálmate, no lo hace con mala intención, además tú tenias 4 años, era lógico que pensaras algo como eso.

-¿4 años?... ¿estás hablando del calendario daciano, verdad?

-Si

-También te hablo de eso ¿eh?

-Así es… oye, explícame que es el calendario dariano.

-Daciano.

-Lo que sea… ¿puedes explicarme?

-Está bien, siéntate.

Kakarotto obedeció, se sentó en la inmensa piedra, en el mismo lugar donde estuvo su padre, a la izquierda de su hermano. Raditz hurgaba en la tierra, como si estuviera buscando algo, más temprano que tarde saco una pequeña rama, le arrancó algunas hojas y continúo.

-Presta mucha atención que no lo repetiré. Mira, en nuestro planeta natal- dibujo en la áspera tierra un cuadrado divido en 24 -a diferencia de la tierra, nuestro calendario es solar, ya que tenemos dos lunas, y está dividido en 24 meses, tiene un total de 686 días, 28 para cada mes, excepto para el sexto, doceavo, decimoctavo y veinticuatroavo; que tienen 27 días.

-Wow, y cuando es mi cumpleaños en ese calendario dariano.

-¡Daciano, así se dice! ¡No es tan difícil!... pues no tengo idea, no me interesa.

-Vamos, se que lo sabes Raditz.

-No, y no insistas.

-Se que lo sabes… vamos- Kakarotto tomó la rama de las manos de su hermano y comenzó a picarlo con esta.

-No lo sé y mejor detente.

-No me detendré hasta que me lo digas- punzaba con el endemoniado palo en los hombros descubiertos de su hermano, quien, por las expresiones de su rostro, parecía aguantas las ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Ya basta!... está bien… ¡te lo diré!… naciste el 16 Getai del año 472.

-¿getai?

-Getai es uno de los 24 meses del calendario daciano. Es exactamente el veintiunavo mes.

-¿y el resto?

-Son: Yasai, Kogivil, Bilska, Porcé, Legomo… Xetal, Ovosno, Gulay, Legume, Tarakari, Sayuran, Sabze, La… Lachani, Geméis, Phak, Fua, Zelení, Grinmen, Gemuse… Masambá, Getai, Glasraí… Bostnulis y Chewa.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Raditz?

-Es el 11 Kogivil.

-¿y cómo lo convierto a tiempo terrestre?

-Con reglas de tres. Mira- números, letras y flechas en la tierra, una explicación sencilla para un cálculo sencillo –Pues… seria como el 24 de junio, y el tuyo… el 8 de abril.

-Vaya, que interesante… espera un minuto, Gohan ahora debe tener unos 15 años ¿Cómo haces para saber su edad en dariano?

-¡Daciano! ¡Maldición! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!... déjame recordar… a ver, 4.19, no; 0.012, tampoco… ya lo tengo, tienes que multiplicar 15 por… 0.53.

-¿Qué serian…?

-¡Esperan un minuto!- Raditz tomó la rama y sacó sus cálculos -tu hijo tiene 7 años.

-Aaaaa, que… bien… Raditz

-¿qué?

-¿Por qué te molesta que te llamen Bardock Jr?... si es que eres idéntico a papá.

-De que hablas, no me parezco en nada a Bardock.

-Claro que si… tienen el mismo rostro, aunque a ti te falta la cicatriz.

-Y tú heredaste su forma del pelo… es mas- Raditz saco de su brazo izquierdo el elástico rojo, lo estiro un poco y de manera brusca, se lo puso a la cabeza de Kakarotto algo por encima de la frente- ¡Listo!... ya eres una copia exacta de Bardock.

-Ouch, eso me dolió- sobo su frente y pensó que, en efecto, con ese elástico se parecía mucho a su padre -¿y por qué papá usa esa cosa en su cabeza?

-Por última vez, pregúntaselo a él.

-Bueno, iré a preguntárselo- Se levanto de la piedra en la que estaba sentado dio un primer paso pero antes de poder dar el segundo, sintió un jalón que lo devolvió a la piedra -¿Qué pasa?

-Cada vez que nuestra madre pierde y pide su… "Revancha"… se refiera a otra cosa.

-¿Qué otra co…? A… ya entiendo… bueno y ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos a entrenar a otro lugar.

-Está bien- ambos saiyajin se pusieron de pie y caminaron buscando un nuevo claro donde entrenar -por mientras ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-No

-Vamos, yo te hare una pregunta luego tu me harás otra y así ¿vale?

-Ya…

-Yo comienzo… ¿Tenemos tíos?

-No… bueno, no sé, los saiyajin no son muy apegados a la familia.

-Pues…

-Mi turno… ¿Cómo te llevabas con Vegeta en la tierra?

-Pues… no muy bien… la verdad es que quería matarme

-¿Sabías que le tiene miedo a los gusanos?

-¿enserio?

-Si

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, una vez estábamos Vegeta y yo en una misión cuando todavía éramos pequeños y… je… los habitantes resultaron ser gusanos superdesarollados, el triple de nuestra altura… Vegeta estaba tan asustado que se negó a salir de su nave.

-No… no te creo ¿Vegeta?... no creo

-Créelo o no, pero fue muy gracioso.

-Ya, me toca… Si los saiyajin no son apegados a la familia ¿por qué tu si te acordaste de mi?

-No pienses que es por empatía, después de la destrucción de nuestro planeta saber la localización de todos los saiyajin aun con vida era de vital importancia.

-Ah…- esa respuesta le decepciono un poco.

-Ufff… ¿sabes? Vegeta también tiene un hermano vivo… se llama Tarble.

-N-nunca lo menciono.

-Eso es porque Tarble nació con "1" de poder de pelea, una deshonra para la familia real.

-Bien… te toca.

-¿Cómo conociste a KaioSama?

-El antiguo Kamisama de la tierra me llevo con él para que me entrene y después pelear con Vegeta…

-Bien, me lo suponía.

-Ahora yo… ¿Como alcanzaste el Supersaiyajin?

-Bardock me entreno.

-Pero… Cuando yo entrene a Gohan para hacer lo mismo, tuve que recurrir a recuerdos tristes, acaso tú…

-Yo simplemente tuve que recordar toda mi vida…- un suspiro, y ya se sabía que era mejor no tocar ese tema- ¿Cómo es que tú alcanzaste el supersaiyajin fase 2?

-Pues no es nada interesante… solo tuve que entrenar mucho, pero aun me parece poco.

-Tal vez deberías intentar juntar técnicas.

-¿Juntar técnicas?

-Sí, mira, cuando me tenía que enfrentar a un grupo numeroso prefería ahorrarme todo el trabajo y juntar dos técnicas. Cuando entrenemos hablaremos de eso.

-Bien… ah sí, ahora me toca… ¿Tienes una técnica favorita? Porque a mí me gusta mucho el Kamekameha.

-Mmm… si… siempre prefiero usar el Saturday Crush.

-Me la puedes enseñar, y yo te enseñare el Kamekameha.

-E… está bien.

-Tu turno.

-¿Cómo es tu mujer en la cama?

-¡Oye!

-Jajaja… solo fue una broma, Kakarotto.

-No fue gracioso.

-Jajaja.

La discusión continúo por un buen rato, ya habían olvidado que buscaban un lugar donde entrenar.

Por esos momentos el tiempo no existía. El pasado fue, no había rencores; el futuro será, todo iba por buen camino; el presente es "ahora", un pequeño transcurso, una transición donde el futuro se convierte en pasado, y también esa transición donde los hermanos se convierten en… amigos.

* * *

Hasta aquí os dejo esta ya quinta parte del fic, !que impresionante!. A su vez os invito a leer la siguiente parte que la subiere dentro de un tiempo, así también quiero agradecerles por leer… Sé que no es la más grande calidad, dehecho es una asquerosidad, pero es una asquerosidad con cariño. XD

Y por último los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales;

(https:)(/)(twitter)(.com)(/DBNightMare_410)

(https:)(/)(www.)(facebook)(.com)(/DBNightMare410)


	6. Chapter 6

**OSCURIDAD**

* * *

Errante, ciego y sordo, tanteando con sus dedos el trémulo espacio, agitando por el desaire que provoca lo desconocido. Perdido en una espiral, acompañado de desmesúrale dolor en el pecho. Tan ciego como un murciélago, guiado por su instinto, que a rastras trataba de liberarse de la oscura prisión, cual si fuera un criminal huyendo de la policía.

Algo inimaginable, un fenómeno único y, tal como lo haría una sequía en el trópico, desmoronaba cada gramo de cordura en su _yo_ interno, que no era más que un vacío abismal, profundo como nadie pudiese imaginar de él.

Sus dedos desprendían ásperos y secos pedazos de piel vegetal. Sus rodillas sucumbían ante la presión de mil culpas y el dolor supremo de la desdicha. Su boca titilaba deseando soltar todos los gritos de perdón que se habían secado en su garganta. Pero no podía, no debía.

Tropezó, sus manos se hundieron en arenoso fango, ya no tenía la fuera para continuar, no con aquel ardor insoportable en la espalda alta, salido desde las mismas fauces del más incandescente sol. Sus piernas estaban tas lastimadas por el imaginativo que no logro moverlas en un largo instante. Mareado y aterrado, preso en la oscuridad, su mente rondaba entre docenas de preguntas ilógicas sin respuesta.

Pues el dolor no es propio de los muertos. O eso creía.

El ardor se agravo, en el hombro derecho nacía un estigma invisible que acrecentaba el dolor a cada toque de la yema de sus dedos. Su piel era rostizada por un fuego invisible, su carne perforada por espadas inexistentes, su alma torturada por un abismo profundo, donde era un monstruo el máximo reinante.

Se armó de coraje, apretó con rabia sus puños envueltos en barro. Nació del rincón más profundo de su pecho una fuerza desconocida y a la vez familiar. Como un impulso eléctrico que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el mechón más largo de su pelo, sanando la llaga imaginaria al pasar por el hombro. Encendió un sinfín de voces que lo alentaban, que lo animaban a no desistir; voces conocidas que lo impulsaban a ponerse de pie y abrir los ojos.

 _"Vamos, ¡levántate!"_ Bulma _. "De pie, de pie"_ Krilin _. "Muchacho, tú puedes"_ Maestro Roshi _. "Levántate, has soportado eso y más"_ Piccolo _. "Vamos ¿Dónde quedo ese hombre de acero?"_ Tien _. "Sin dolor no hay ganancia"_ Yamcha _._

Tomo todo su vigor y logro, aun con todo el dolor interno que lo avasallaba, levantar una rodilla.

 _"Usted puede señor Goku"_ Chaoz _. "Sigue así, muchacho"_ Maestro Karin. _"Usted es muy fuerte señor Goku"_ Dende. _"Un poco más, un poco más"_ Launch. " _Sin miedo, amigo"_ Upa.

Intento lo mismo con la otra pierna, pero esta, en un principio, no reaccionaba ante cualquier estimulo. Y cuando estuvo cerca de darse por vencido, cual caballo reusándose a la muerte, consiguió ponerse de pie.

 _"Vamos, papá"_ Gohan. _"¡Goku!"._

Abrió los ojos, sofocado por la presión finalmente se había librado de la pesadilla más lúcida jamás soñada. Giro su cabeza en todas direcciones, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta de que estaba solo, rodeado de inmensos arboles con las cortezas partidas. A pesar de que sus músculos crudos estaban tan estáticos como una piedra, levanto sus manos manchadas en légamo, astilladas con pedazos de madera seca.

* * *

Entre la duda de aquel instante, acompañada de una tremebunda ansiedad, le llego un ligero momento de lucidez. Se froto el rostro con la parte seca de su manga, ahí notó que aun llevaba el elástico rojo de su hermano en la cabeza, limpio sus manos con su traje, cubriendo de gris el naranja. Finalmente dirigió su rumbo hasta el claro donde, recordó, estaba entrenando con su hermano. A Raditz lo encontró dando puñetazos contra el aire.

-Hasta que regresas- dijo este, impactando sus brazos contra el aire.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento me fui?

-Ya hace rato –le respondió el de cabello lago sin dejar de lado el entrenamiento.

-No, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres? –Raditz detuvo sus movimientos al acto.

-No recuerdo nada desde que comenzamos a entrenar, -la cien le palpitaba de dolor- desde que… hice ese Kamekameha ¿Qué paso?

-Pues… -su hermano frunció la en ceño y llego su mano al mentón- seguimos entrenando, pero estabas más callado, en un momento detuviste todo y… te fuiste.

-¿Así sin más?

-Supuse que estabas cansado, lo cual era ilógico.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada, al dolor en el hombro, débil aun, regresó. Recordaba, entre destellos fugaces, cual _flash_ de una cámara, un entrenamiento ambiguo, algo simple, que no premeditaba la fuerza o el poder. Patadas y puñetazos, técnicas y estrategias, risas y bromas, todo representaba una relativa paz.

Algo que termino cuando, orgullosamente, Kakarotto mofo su mayor habilidad con su hermano. Tras ese "inofensivo" acto, toda su realidad fue absorbida en una infinita oscuridad, oscuridad que no desapareció hasta que se encontró a sí mismo en medio del bosque, empapado en lodo.

-Kakarotto –llamo su hermano- explícame bien esto –su mirada seria, sus orbes penetrantes que lo miraban fijamente.

-Ya te lo dije, ¡no recuerdo nada! –Se volteó, no podía combatir contra esa mirada.

-¡Mientes! Tal vez no recuerdes cuando te fuiste de aquí, pero sé que hay algo que viste u oíste y no quieres contármelo.

-No, claro que no –Pero no pudo ocultar más el engaño, su hermano poseía una extraña aura que lo obligo a delatar- ¿Qué te hace pensar que miento?

-Lo veo en tu manera de actuar: tartamudo, elevas las manos y la voz sin ninguna razón, desvías tus ojos.

-¿Todo eso los supiste en tan pocos instantes?

-No estamos hablando de mí, responde ¿Qué fue los que viste?

-Nada es especial, además ¿por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Acaso los saiyajin no eran muy apegados a la familia? –Dio un primer paso en su intento de escape, más no pudo llegar más allá.

-¿Fue una pesadilla? ¿Igual que la que tuviste esta mañana?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –freno su avance, su hermano poseía ciertos dotes que lo impresionaban a más lo conocía. Giro en sus talones, quedo de frente con su hermano, elevo la cabeza para chocar con los orbes negros.

-No eres alguien difícil de descifrar, entiéndelo, solo basta con ver tus ojos para saber en qué piensas.

-¿enserio? –Enfoco más la vista en los ojos, y se asombró al encontrar en ellos el reflejo un vacío infinito, de una nada casi absoluta. La oscuridad invadía los ojos de su hermano- Pues en tus ojos no veo algo así, ¿no estás pensando en nada, Raditz?

-¡Ya deja de jugar! –se alejó sorprendido, esos eran los mismos ojos que veía en el espejo, pero en otra persona y totalmente carentes de emociones.

-Pero, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Luego te enseñare como lo hago, ahora enfócate ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, verdad?

-Si… -suspiro- a mí también se me hace raro tener pesadillas estando muerto, igual que la necesidad de comer o de dormir.

-Después hablaremos de eso ¿Cómo fue tu sueño? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –paso su mano por sus cabecera, quitándose el elástico, haciendo un fleco de sus cabellos alborotados.

-No, no recuerdo bien, todo estaba oscuro, había voces y también….

-¿También? –Le devolvió el elástico rojo.

-… Todo fue… real… algo así, no, no recuerdo bien.

-Hablaremos de todo esto por la noche. Ahora, a entrenar. –Raditz regreso al claro, examino la zona con los ojos perdidos, como si estuviera buscando algo- Será mejor que despejes tu cabeza de eso.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Y papá y mamá?

-Creo que Bardock está con Kaio Sama y nuestra madre, supongo que fue a descansar.

-Bien, creo que iré con ella, me duele mucho la cabeza para continuar con el entrenamiento.

-Kakarotto…

-Descuida, no dure nada.

-Más te vale.

-Nos vemos luego.

Su cabeza era presionada entre billones de toneladas, era algo que cada vez se hacía más insoportable y esperaba que la comodidad desprendida por una almohada fuera suficiente. Se internó en el bosque, con el presentimiento de que su hermano lo estaba vigilando hasta haberse perdido entre los árboles.

Antes que nada se dirigió al rio, una corriente de agua que pasaba por ahí cerca, donde solía limpiarse de la suciedad acumulada en el entrenamiento, como en estos momentos. Solo vasto con un poco de agua para dejar limpio el traje, el gris había desaparecido, el naranja volvió más brillante que antes.

Miro al horizonte buscando el delta del rio, algún lugar donde desembocaran las aguas. No encontró algo semejante, ni en el este, ni en el oeste, solo un "infinito" estuario. El dolor palpitante de su frente se agravo aún más.

Pocas veces le sucedía aquello, era raro verlo frotarse la cienes, como lo hacía cuando llego a la cabaña. Su anatomía siempre fue sinónimo de tenacidad, resistente a cualquier mal, bueno, a casi cualquier mal. Se llevó la mano al hemisferio derecho de su cavidad torácica, luego a la izquierda, luego nuevamente al derecho: Nunca fue bueno para ubicar aquel órgano.

* * *

Cerró la puerta en silencio, abstenido de hacer movimientos bruscos que provocaran estruendos. Subió hasta su cuarto, frotándose constantemente la cien. Observó por un instante al lejano firmamento celeste, ausente de nubes, esbozó una sonrisa fugaz antes de cerrar la ventana.

Se recostó en la cama inferior, acomodo su cabeza en el almohadón, su antebrazo derecho cubrió sus ojos cerrados, intentando olvidarse del pesar de ese día. Así por algunas horas.

Una risa maliciosa, burlona; retumbo en sus oídos con un eco de inframundo. Despertó en el acto, asustado por el carcajeo espectral y, de nueva cuenta, su cabeza impactó contra la cama superior. Paso su mano por toda la cabellera, limpiando un sudor frio inexistente.

Se sentó en la cama, llevando sus palmas a ambos lados de la cabeza, haciendo círculos cuando paso por sus parpados. Aquella risa era terrorífica, no solo por lo tétrico, sino porque estando muerto esto terminaba siendo solo un producto de su imaginación lucida.

La ventana brillaba ya con los últimos rayos de aquel extraño sol, sacado de una pintura, de esas viejas piezas de arte que veía en los libros de Gohan. Lo miro detenidamente, guardando en su retina cada tramo, rojo cual fuego, el astro se escondía entre montañas a las que nunca visito, aunque a veces pensó en hacerlo.

 _"_ _Me llamo son Goku, pero me gusta que me digan Goku ¿y tú?"_ " _Yo… me llamo… Bulma"_ : Aquella conversación quedaría inscrita en su memoria hasta el final de los días, incluso hasta más allá. Pues aquel ineludible momento le dio un agresivo giro a toda su historia y, quizá, a la de todo el mundo. El traje rosa, que tanta gracia le causo; ese nombre, tan extraño en su momento; aquel radar. Ahora son solo recuerdos, nada más.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, curveo sus labios, regresó a examinar el sol.

 _"_ _Oiga, señor ¿usted es el maestro Roshi?" "Sí ¿qué deseas?" "Mi nombre es Krilin…"_ Su mejor amigo, su compañero de entrenamiento, su guardaespaldas en cada batalla. Recordaba completamente ese día, ni cómo olvidarlo: el bote de Krilin, ese traje naranja con el cinto morado, incluso algunas de las revistas con las que Krilin convenció al maestro, aunque en ese momento no entendió de que trataban. Pero, al igual que con Bulma, no eran más que recuerdos…

La última vez que compartió una charla amena con su amigo, este le confeso su atracción por la rubia, 18. Algo que en un principio lo sorprendió, pero en pocos instantes cayó en la obviedad del pues se mostraba muy emocionado cada que la mencionaba. Una acción que el mismo represento cuando su madre hizo aquella pregunta inoportuna.

Como le encantaría esta con ella en estos momentos, cuando más la necesitaba, cuando más estaba perdido. Era ahí donde ella debía venir y calmarle aquel dolor de cabeza, decirle que esas voces son solo imaginación y curarle aquella llaga invisible. Solo ella, M…

Alguien toco la puerta justo cuando volvía a cerrar los ojos, sacándolo en esos momentos de recuerdo, que pocas veces llegó a tener.

-Hijo ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy… mamá –esa palabra le resultaba tan rara saliendo de su boca.

-Bien, solo vine a decirte que la comida estará lista en cualquier momento, mejor ve a buscar a tu padre y a tu hermano.

-Lo haré, descuida.

Se puso de pie, acomodo su Gi y miro una vez más por la ventana donde el sol ya no estaba. Donde solía estar el cielo celeste solo había una sepulcral bóveda, teñida del azul más oscuro que pudo ver, ausente totalmente de estrella que reluciera, marcando las esperanzas perdidas de los hombres, combatiendo la feroz oscuridad.

* * *

Ya en la planta baja, iluminada débilmente por débiles lámparas naturales, sobre una minimalista mesa, enfrascadas en el templado cristal: luciérnagas. Su madre preparaba un pedazo de filete, cuyo olor desprendido le llegaba hasta la punta de la nariz, donde, entre ligeros roces, lo transportaba hasta un pasado cercano, donde ese olor era acompañado de juegos y risas.

-Kakarotto… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Mmm… nada mamá… solo es que ese aroma es delicioso.

-Gracias.

-Pero… ¿no te parece raro qué estando muertos, necesitemos comer?

-Al principio sí, pero luego pensé que sería algo normal aquí en el paraíso, en el infierno no pasaba lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que en el inframundo no se siente el hambre. Supongo que así debe ser ¿no?

-Mmm… interesante…

Salió de la cabaña con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y el delicioso aroma en la nariz. Desde la primera vez que estuvo muerto tenía la necesidad de alimentarse y muchas otras cosas tal como si aún siguiera vivo. Se rio de sí mismo: había intentado comerse una nube.

Al poco de caminar con los brazos cruzados, resguardándose del frío, diviso, entre los colosales arboles desgarrados por fieras y temblorosas manos, a su padre y a su hermano. Ambos discutían de cosas que no alcanzo a oír. Su padre, serio como siempre, no despegaba la vista del oscuro cielo, como si estuviera buscando aquello que jamás encontraría; y su hermano, de las mismas facciones que su padre, relataba cosas insonoras a esa distancia.

* * *

Regreso con su madre, quien ya servía la comida, deliciosa, aunque esta solo se limitara a ser pedazos de carne fritas. Se ofreció ayudarla en colocar las sillas, poner en el centro de la mesa la lámpara de luciérnagas, pues buscaba algo en que distraer su atrofiada mente. Por eso cuando llegaron su padre y hermano todo ya estaba listo para una cena que se sumergía en un silencio casi absoluto, pues era su madre era la única en tratar de mantener una conversación.

La mesa apenas si era iluminada por las luciérnagas, que vagaban en círculos por el frasco. Mientras se atragantaba con la comida, despedazando con los dientes la carne, notó que nadie, salvo él, comía con tal ímpetu. Raditz incluso mantenía la calma cuando se llevaba algún bocado a los dientes. Y sus padres estaban todavía más calmados, comían de cuanto en cuanto, aunque en grandes porciones, mataban el tiempo con preguntas acerca del día, era su madre la más avispada para la charla.

-¿Qué te dijo Kaio Sama?

-Pues me hablo de un torneo que se celebrara en el paraíso de los peladores dentro de poco –respondió su padre.

-Mmm… ¿supongo que queras ir? ¿Cierto, Bardock?

-No, bueno sí, pero lo que pasa es que nosotros solo estamos aquí como visita o algo así.

-A todo esto ¿por qué es el torneo? Tengo entendido que son muy raros –Preguntó Raditz.

-No lo sé.

-Esh por lash muerte de Kaiosh Shama –Si es que lo sabía de primera mano, él fue el provocante indirecto al fin y al cabo. Respondió con la verdad, pero al mirar alrededor suyo, solo encontró gestos de desaprobación, o algo así. Sobre todo las facciones de su hermano, manifestaban una actitud de regaño. Tragó la comida -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No hables con la boca llena! –le llego una reprimenda de parte de su hermano.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes.

-Y come despacio, escupes al mascar.

* * *

Pasó el resto de la cena tratando siempre de mantener la calma al comer, no le resultaba cómodo ser regañado, más si venía de su propio hermano. Su padre se retiró con la excusa de que tenía estaba demasiado fatigado, lo propio hizo su hermano, pocos instantes después.

Observo a las luciérnagas todavía rondando por el frasco, le dio un par de golpes con el índice, los bichos ni siquiera se agitaron. Su madre levanto la lámpara para devolverla al pequeño cubo que hacía de mueble. La miro, luego miro los trastos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó con una sonrisa sincera.

-… ¿sabes lavarlos?...

-Pues… sí, espero no haber perdido la práctica –Tomo todos los platos que pudieron caber en sus brazos y los llevo con un lavaplatos, algo improvisado valía decirse.

-Vaya, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que supiera lavar los platos.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo es eso? –Soltó el agua del grifo, la observo un instante para finalmente arquear una ceja. Ahí nació una duda, pues sabía que el agua venía desde grandes reservas por medio de tubos y entonces… ¿de dónde viene está agua?

-En el planeta Vegeta yo era la única saiyajin que sabía lavar los platos, por eso era tan necesitada mi ayuda en la cocina real.

-¿En la cocina real? –Con sus ojos enfocados en el agua y sus oídos en su madre. Mientras remojaba los trastos torció los labios, el agua poseía cualidades sutiles que la diferenciaban del agua de la tierra: Más cristalina, más suave al tacto (pues era como si sus manos no se mojaran) e incluso podía jurar, arriesgándose a que lo tilden de loco, que esa agua era infinita -¿Conociste al rey Vegeta?

-No mucho, no era alguien muy sociable.

-Y ¿Conociste al príncipe? –Sacudió la cabeza, le resultaba extraño como pudo perderse tan fácilmente en un tema tan vano, solo era agua, nada más.

-¿A qué príncipe? ¿Vegeta o Tarble?

-A Vegeta, por supuesto.

-Claro que sí, era el líder del escuadrón al que pertenecía Raditz. Siempre fue muy arrogante, jamás creí que te llegaras a enfrentar a él… ni que lo vencerías.

Le sonrió débilmente, con algo de orgullo y jactancia en sus orbes negros. Se llenó de dicha al saber que era un orgullo para su madre, aunque este sentir rápidamente desapareció, pues ella quería ser abuela.

Continuaron con la charla lo poco que se pudo, incluso después de haber dejado limpia la habitación, cada cual fue a su habitación despidiéndose con un caluroso "Buenas noches".

* * *

Entró en su habitación y, tal como acordaron la noche pasada, su hermano dormía en la cama inferior, mientras que a él le tocaría la superior. Echo un vistazo por la ventana, suspiro y dejo caer los hombros pues el firmamento seguía igual de vacío, un manto azul sin luces que lo adornen y le quiten ese aspecto tenebroso.

Se recostó dejando de lado la sábana, se quitó las pulseras y las botas de entrenamiento, recordando aquel pasado enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Tien Shin Han, uno de los mejores que tuvo, afirmaba.

Con la cara hacia el techo de estuco, froto su estómago por décima vez en la noche, pues esa satisfacción evocaba un sinfín de recuerdos, que le saltaron a la memoria como una película vieja, como aquellos objetos preciados que perdiste para no volver a encontrarlos, igual que las estrellas en el cielo.

 _"_ _Déjame ayudarte"_ Era su propia voz dentro del recuerdo.

 _"_ _No Goku, romperás algo"_ Decía con esa voz tan dulce que solo ella poseía.

 _"_ _Vamos, déjame lavar los platos, yo puedo solo, mi abuelito me enseño"_ Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

 _"_ _Goku, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?"_ Selló sus párpados, eso le ayudaría a traer el recuerdo con más facilidad.

 _"_ _Es que cocinaste un asado delicioso, déjame recompensarte, ya hiciste mucho"_

 _"_ _Está bien, pero yo estaré aquí en todo momento"_

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, no debía, su orgullo saiyajin no le dejaba, pero su lado "humano" le rogaba dejar libre su corazón. Su poder le negaba mostrar signos de afecto, pero la gran sonrisa dientuda demostraba quien había ganado por esta vez. Nunca sospecho que sin importar si ganara el saiyajin o el humano, él saldría perdiendo.

Entonces, sin saberlo, una pequeña luz nació el cielo oscuro, con una luz tan débil que apenas si se distinguiría de las luciérnagas, pero al estar rodeada de una infinita oscuridad, resaltaba como no lo harían los bichos.

Una débil estrella, alimentada por el recuerdo, se alzaba en el firmamento.

Finalmente alcanzó el descanso del cuerpo, más su espíritu nunca descansaría de la guerra librada dentro de él. Cometió un terrible error: se dejó caer en el abismo desconocido de la oscuridad y la pesadilla, gobernados por un monstruoso psicópata.

* * *

 **Y bueno, nada más por el momento ¿a qué os ha gustado? No lo nieguen.**

 **Ya terminado el sexto capítulo, voy dejando relucir varios misterios que nuestros personajes irán explorando según pasen los capítulos, pero me gustaría que ustedes como lectores también especulen en las review's, dudas como por ejemplo:**

 **¿Qué simboliza la oscuridad? ¿Por qué el agua a Goku le resulta infinita? ¿Qué quiere decir la aparición de esta misteriosa estrella? ¿Cómo hizo DBNightMare para relatar en 3 capítulos el mismo día?**

 **Eso y varias otras más, espero sus reviews con ansias.**

 **Y por último los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales;**

 **Búsquenme en Facebook como DBNightMare410, ahí iré subiendo más datos sobre este misterio además de imágenes graciosos y el progreso de mis fic's.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, lamento no actualizar muy seguido pero es que después de las pobres aceptaciones que van teniendo mis fics, creo que algo en mí está cayendo y busca desistir, dejar las historias inconclusas. Pero, bueno, espero que no pase, eso ya depende de ustedes.**

 **La historia es algo larga y confusa pero no quiero contar únicamente la historia de un reencuentro familiar, no, cuando termine el fic, muchas historias se habrán contado.**

 **El capítulo es largo, lo sé, pero vale la pena leerlo. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **MI PADRE**

 _Unos pesados pasos perturban el silencio abrumador del lugar, el viento sopla desde todas direcciones: Norte, sur, este, oeste. Nada tiene sentido…_

 _La pesadilla sempiterna lo acorralaba cada noche tormentosa. Cuando cerraba los ojos y se hundía en mares infinitos de soledad, ahogándose en atosigantes voces acusadoras._

 _-¡Maestro Karin! –grita una vez más. Siente como algo en su pecho es estrujado. Intenta recobrar fuerzas… antes de usar su última opción…_

 _Era pues el horror rutinario lo que más pavor producía; saber que sus gritos eran inútiles, que eran inaudibles, que ninguno de sus amigos podía escuchar sus gritos de desespero. Pero mantenía viva la esperanza de una respuesta aunque esta solo sea del viento y su desabrido eco._

 _-¡Goku! –escucha como lo llaman desde el interior del templo… esa voz… esa voz que lo hipnotiza con una sola palabra…_

 _Pero, de pronto, cuando estuvo a poco de caer rendido en las fauces de la desesperación por buscar insaciable consuelo en esa voz; un severo impacto atacó su espalda, empujándolo pasos hacia delante; desconectando sus sentidos de la voz angustiosa que era más débil cada instante._

 _Giro la cabeza buscando el origen de la ofensiva provocada por, lo que él reconocía como un bota. No encontró nada, solo el desolado pasillo. Otro golpe le llegó en el mismo lugar de las vértebras lumbares._

 _Las patadas no aparentaban agresión, pues eran solo ligeros roces acolchonados, amortiguados al choque._

 _Agito sus ojos buscando por la columnas, en el techo, incluso más allá de los jardines. Pero nada, tan solo él y el infinito._

 _La fantasía de su subconsciente vacilaba con su cordura convirtiendo el sueño en toques de realidad, alterna al fugaz ataque de culpa. Una pesadilla casi común en su vida._

 _Otra vez el ataque, en el mismo punto, con la misma débil fuerza. Giro su cabeza encontrándose esta vez con una cola de mono oculta entre las paredes._

 _-¿Bubbles? –preguntó. La cola desapareció y él corrió con ímpetu detrás de ella, enterrándose más en la desesperación al no encontrarla._

 _-Kakarotto -lo llamaron desde la nada. Desde todos lados y desde ninguno._

 _-Kakarotto –la voz era familiar, demasiado familiar._

-¡Kakarotto! –despertó cubierto por un manto de sudor.

-Raditz ¿qué sucede? –Miró al catre inferior, percibiendo todavía la aplacada noche- ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Tenías una pesadilla, por eso.

-Todas las noches las tengo, Raditz. Aunque esta vez fue diferente, supongo que fue porque me despertaste.

-Da igual, levántate, vamos a entrenar.

-Pero si todavía es… -miro por la ventana otra vez, lanzando un bostezo que se tragó al instante cuando vio al astro sol por sobre las montañas- ¡¿en qué momento amaneció?!

-¡Levántate!

* * *

La noche era sombría sin rastro de luz, sin estrellas. Bardock reposaba sentado en su cama quemándose las pestañas, impregnado por la visión de una noche sin luna. La ventana, su único pasaje al cielo, con el mentón inclinado sobre su brazo atrapaba la poca luz de esa solitaria estrella.

Sola en un desierto azul oscuro, la estrella misteriosa, que no ha existido ni ayer, ni el día antes, solo hoy apareciendo en el corto instante en que apagó los ojos. A un costado suyo, Gine se mueve entre sueños, indiferente al extraño cuerpo celeste. Deleito su vista con las rosadas mejillas infantiles.

Esa mujer le había resultado todo un peligro, una travesía constante. El solo hecho de sentir su piel, de escuchar su voz, de ver sus alegrías y arrebatos, desencadenaba mil chispas en su sangre espesa. El hábil juego de esa mujer le había permitido engendrar 2 poderosos hijos que pocas veces conoció en la niñez y de esto estaba arrepentido. Ahora eran mayores, uno tenía ya una familia, la brecha entre ellos media 30 años.

Sentado con la respiración pesada, con la cicatriz ardiéndole, en el torso desnudo absorbiendo la fría noche. Trataba de ver lo que no vio cuando era el momento. Acorralaba el sinfín de penas que pasaron sus hijos vagando solos por el universo. Y ahora estaba su nieto defendiendo con su solitaria frente en alto un planeta desventurado en la galaxia norte.

Algo fallaba ahí.

Kakarotto era ingenuo, eso era obvio, pero egoísta no era o al menos, eso quería creer. Las dudas se sembraron como la mostaza en primavera y por montones brotaron sin orden alguno.

Su hijo menor llevaba escondiendo algo detrás de su aparente sonrisa ingenua.

La cicatriz de su cara ardía en fuego volcánico, sus dedos frotaban sin éxito su mejilla rasposa. Sus ojos enfocaron la ventana nuevamente, y la oscuridad esparcida como un mar en el piso. Se levantó, incomodo por la somnolencia, buscando respuestas en la luz blanca de esa errante estrella. Sus poderosos negros ojos saturaron el ventanal, vigilando los lejanos montes, reluciendo sus pupilas cual gato nocturno.

Quiso convertir el azul en rojo y amarillo, en celeste y blanco, alejarse de ese pavor incoherente que producía la noche eterna en la basta bóveda celestial.

-Bardock –era Gine con una voz todavía dormida, sentada en la cama- ¿qué haces?

-Solo quise ver el cielo mientras amanecía –dijo volteándose.

-Qué lindo, pero ya te lo perdiste.

Giro contrayendo su sien, chocando con el joven naranja del nuevo día, nacido en cortos 5 segundos. Apretó sus labios, asomando completamente su cabeza por la ventana abierta, llevando su mirada por el horizonte donde la noche había desaparecido.

Un viento extraño acompaño al sol en el choque de su pectoral desnudo. Bajo la mirada, encontró a sus dos hijos caminando por el bosque, quizá decididos a entrenar.

Metió la cabeza por la ventana, miro a Gine, también con el torso descubierto, y le dijo.

-Iré a entrenar a los muchachos ¿vienes? –se colocó la pechera de su armadura, lo único que se quitaba antes de dormir por las noches.

-Luego voy, quiero descansar un poco –Gine volvió a recostarse dejando libre sus suaves senos entre las sábanas.

-Te espero.

Sale de la cabaña, mira a su alrededor, a los espesos árboles, al cielo celeste, al verde pasto. Impartió vuelo sobre la maleza del denso bosque. Buscaba sobre los cielos, con las gotas del negado roció todavía chocando su rostro.

Alcanzó dar con la larga cabellera negra del mayor, detuvo su vuelo guardando su intempestivo ki en sus palmas. Los hermanos charlaban amenos, desinteresados.

Cayó su esfera de ki delante de ellos, desbaratando el suelo rocoso, levantando polvoreadas nubes. Raditz y Kakarotto se detuvieron cuando el ataque rozo sus pupilas. El menor levanto la cabeza y se encontraron.

-Papá qué…

-… ustedes dos deberían estar entrenando, no dando un paseo.

-Bardock, nosotros nos dirigíamos a…

-… este lugar está bien para entrenar… así que quiero que hagan treinta mil lagartijas.

-¿30 000? Eso es muy básico –dijo Goku.

-Pero lo harán con los puños.

Raditz, transformando su cabello al rubio, inmediatamente bajo hasta estar pecho tierra, y sobre las piedras ariscas comenzó a contar los sus ejercicios, elevando todo su cuerpo apoyado en los puños.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? –dijo Goku, ahí abajo, interrogado por la nueva prueba que le acababa de impartir.

-Son como lagartijas normales, pero en lugar de apoyar tus palmas, debes apoyar tus nudillos –le respondió su hermano.

Bardock los observaba, llevando la cuenta mental, evitando alguna clase de embauque. Goku siguió a su hermano, ejercitándose como reptiles de desierto a la tangente del cráter que había dejado. Pronto terminaron con las treinta mil, apenas cansados de la ambigüedad del entrenamiento. Entonces ordeno que repitieran cincuenta mil veces más y a ese número aumento otros treinta mil.

-Oye, Raditz ¿por qué papá actúa tan… raro? –alcanzó a oír de su hijo menor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Está más exigente.

-Esto no es nada, comparado con lo que seguirá… supongo que quiere entrenarnos para el torneo ese.

-Ah...

Ya estaban cubiertos por débiles gotas de sudor, inhalando aire por la boca dejando la marca de sus poderosos puños en el légamo mezcla de tierra y transpiración; cuando llegaron a las doscientas mil repeticiones.

Bardock también práctico su propia prueba, marcando el ritmo de las elevaciones de pecho. Desde ahí veía cada gota de secreción liberada entre el sedimento. Encontraba en ellas el arrebato de miles de enfrentamientos, gotas gruesas que narraban peleas transcendentales, signo de determinación sagaz, de la negación a caer rendido frente al adversario.

Sus muchachos resistieron aun en la repetición trecientos cuarenta mil, pero ya había pasado un rato desde que no pudieron llevarle el ritmo, exhaustos se valían de sus temblorosos brazos y de sus nudillos desgastados para continuar.

-…Cuatrocientos mil… –ahogó el mayor terminando su tarea, al caer rendido en el fango, poco tiempo después el menor tampoco soporta el cansancio.

Bardock, decepcionado por el bajo rendimiento, se levanta del suelo, da por terminada la sesión del ejercicio. Miró, a unos cortos pasos de su hijo, los nudillos al rojo vivo, envueltos en cristales insignificantes de la tierra, descargando débiles ríos de sangre entre la piel.

-Mejor vallan a lavarse los puños en el rio, no quiero que su madre los encuentre así.

Obedeciéndolo, se retiraron exhaustos. Corriendo como un par de niños por los árboles. El menor jugaba retando a su hermano, de pelo ya negro, para llegar primero al afluente. En su rostro se dibujó un esbozo semejante a una sonrisa: se lo habían ganado.

Bajó la mirada, miro los mini cráteres dejados por los enérgicos nudillos que escavaron en la tierra, dejando como rastro un líquido coagulante y rojizo. Eternidad guardada por ese oscuro mar sanguíneo, guardián de legados escritos en gotas desparramadas por el fango. Linaje indomable de guerreros: su sangre, su familia.

Inclino su cuerpo, recargo su rodilla en la tierra, levantó sus dedos hacía los rojizos vestigios del entrenamiento. Pero, antes de que siquiera sus yemas tocaran la acuosa sangre, la tierra absorbió cada gota de esta y dejo en su lugar tierra seca y marcada. Un vórtice de preguntas lo atrapó y fue ella la que lo salvó, como siempre lo hacía.

Elevó sus confundidos ojos y conecto sus pupilas con las delicadas pestañas que encerraban orbes de carbón pulido.

-Bardock… -dijo con ese tono graciosos de su voz.

-Vaya, hasta que te levantaste –se levantó del suelo.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso… ¿y lo niños? –dijo buscando por la zona.

-Gine, ya no son niños.

-Pues para mí sí lo son ¿Dónde están? –Gine giró su cabeza contra los árboles.

-Los mande a lavarse, estaban algo sucios.

-Bueno ¿y el cráter? –Señaló con la vista.

-No fue nada, solo una llamada de atención –elevó sus palmas buscando calmarla.

-¡Eres un bruto! –no tuvo efecto por calmarla-. A todo esto ¿qué hacían?

-Nada en especial –pateó algunas piedras contra el cráter- no creo que te interese.

-¡Claro que me interesa! O acaso crees que no podré con tu entrenamiento. Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que me retaste de esa manera.

-Ah ¿con que quieres un reto?

-Puedo con lo que sea –aceptó elevando su mentón.

-Muy bien, hoy, después del mediodía en el rio ¿aceptas? -propuso jactancioso.

-Trato hecho –cerraron el acuerdo en un apretón de manos.

No estimo mucho para que sus hijos llegaran, Raditz con su semblante en alto y Kakarotto, infantil como su madre, hurgaba por sus nudillos con gestos asombrados en sus retinas.

-Madre –saludó, Raditz.

-Hola mamá –dijo Kakarotto sin desprender su vista de sus sanos puños.

-¿Vienes a entrenar? –cuestionó Raditz.

-No, bueno sí, -dijo Gine- pero no seguiré la rutina de su padre –Giró hacía él- ¡porque es muy tosca! Prefiero entrenar por mi cuenta, ustedes siguán.

-Bueno muchachos –Alertó a sus hijos- continuemos con el entrenamiento. Raditz, acércate.

Gine se apartó un poco y se sentó en un tronco caído entre las arboles de roble. Su hijo mayor obedeció con fastidio, agitano su largo cabello contra la ventisca ausente. Kakarotto todavía seguía enigmático con sus nudillos, recorriendo cada célula de piel, donde antes hubo de correr hilos rojos.

-Bien, Raditz, hoy continuaremos entrenado tu cola –Su hijo gesticulo asombrado por la iniciativa. Kakarotto todavía con sus nudillos.

-¿En serio Bardock? ¿Otra vez? –Molestia reflejaban los 2 pares de ojos. Kakarotto todavía con sus nudillos.

-No dejare de insistir hasta que arregles tu punto débil… -aseguró mientras Raditz desenroscaba su cola- Kakarotto… Kakarotto –Este seguía todavía con sus nudillos- … ¡Kakarotto!

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? –Su hijo pareció salir del trance- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Ya continuamos?

-Así es, -se apartó unos pasos, más hacía donde estaba Gine- comencemos: Kakarotto, sostén de la cola a tu hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –los hermanos intercambiaron dudas a través de rieles entre sus retinas.

-Lo que oíste, aprieta con fuerza la cola de tu hermano.

-Ya entendí papá… pero es que… me siento incomodo… -Kakarotto llevo sus dedos con su nuca- recuerdas cuando te hablamos del… -Miró a través de él contra los arboles de roble.

-Ya sabes… –concluyó Raditz en balbuceos cortados por los dientes- la pelea, que tuve con Kakarotto hace como once años.

Bardock miro detrás de él. Gine tenía el gesto encerrado en duda. Con suerte solo escucho tartajeos de su hijo mayor. Volvió con sus muchachos y les dijo.

-Muy bien, entiendo –camino hasta dar por detrás de su hijo mayor- Yo te sostendré la cola, Kakarotto, tú pelearas con él.

-Me parece algo injusto –dijo Kakarotto.

-¡Solo obedece! –agarró con pujanza la extremidad cerdosa de su hijo mayor. Este apretó los dientes, casi desmayándose.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tal tú vista? –le preguntó.

-Aún… veo algo borroso… -contestó tragándose el pavor, asimilando con la garganta la cruda saliva, sosegando un poco el mareo.

-Kakarotto –llamó al muchacho- acércate a tu hermano y dime si notas algo.

Su hijo acató la orden y se paró contra los ojos debilitados de su hermano, examinando su aturdido cuerpo.

-Pues… -dijo el menor- veo que te tiemblan mucho las manos Raditz… las tienes algo tiesas… además –miro a su hijo menor y en sus ojos encontró gotas de pavor como a veces encontraba en Gine.

»Estás sangrando por la boca, hermano.

-Ah… no… me di cuenta que… me mordí la lengua –Mientras Raditz mantenía la estabilidad en su cuerpo bamboleante; se limpió la saliva roja con el brazo.

-Muy bien Kakarotto, atácalo –dijo afianzando más la cola

-Papá esto me sigue pareciendo algo excesivo.

-No es momento para ser suaves, solo usa tus brazos, Raditz tiene que mejorar sus reflejos.

Bardock demando como coronel de un navío en naufragio, amenazó con su turbia mirada y sus ademanes de líder experimentado. Sus hijos cumplieron como subordinados en un pelotón. Kakarotto atacaba con puños incomodos, disgustados por la desventaja señalada. Mientras Raditz llegaba más allá de sus facultades para mantenerse de pie y, en esfuerzos sobrenaturales, esquivar las ofensivas.

Cada puño y patada denotaba, con mucho resueno, la poca preparación que tenía la cola de Raditz. Espasmos sacudían sus brazos y lo hacía más torpe con cada movimiento defensivo.

-¡Vamos Raditz! ¡¿Es acaso tan poca tu voluntad?! –reclamo con arrogancia Bardock.

Sus hijos mantenían los mecanizados movimientos y los coordinados ataques. Raditz soportaba la agonía a más apretaba la cola, mantenía su frente en alto todavía contra el peso de su cuerpo que sus piernas ya no pudieron aguantar.

La aureola coronando los largos cabellos de Raditz brilló con una intensidad palpitante.

Ora estaba apoyado en sus brazos recobrando aliento muerto, resistiendo ataques, digna caída para cualquier mediocre saiyajin. Bardock, decepcionado, soltó el agarre del peludo miembro y dijo.

-¡Suficiente! Es todo por hoy, pueden hacer lo que quieran por el resto del día.

Indiferente se alejó sin retroceder su mirada. Raditz y Kakarotto se quedaron en los bordes del cráter sin espabilar ruido alguno. Él, mientras tanto, se fue con Gine quien colgaba como primate de las copas de un árbol contando sus abdominales apoyando sus piernas en una rama, dejando caer su cabeza en sentido opuesto al cielo.

-Novecientos cuarentainueve –contaba la mujer antes que su rostro invertido chocara con la cicatriz en la cara de Bardock.

-Gine… creo que tienes un reto que cumplir.

-Vaya… -dijo cruzada de brazos- hasta que dejaste de humillar a Raditz.

-No me digas que ya te enfadaste.

-Sabes que yo no me enfado, yo me molesto –ella arrugó su delicada nariz, él sonrió con sus duros labios.

-Entonces ¿estás molesta?

-Tú qué crees –dijo altanera.

-Creo que es hora de que cumplas con lo pactado.

-Está bien… –bajó del árbol- en el rio ¿cierto?

-Sí, adelántate, tengo que hacer algo.

-Te espero –Gine se le acerco y enfundando su puño lo golpeo en la brazos derecho- Eso fue por ser tan tosco con Raditz.

Se fue con sus hijos poco después de que Gine se alejara entre los árboles. Kakarotto trataba de ayudar a su hermano a rehabilitarse de la intempestiva de hace unos momentos. Ambos sentados en los bancos de tierra del boquete.

-Kakarotto… -dijo- pásame tus muñequeras azules.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazme caso.

Kakarotto desnudo sus articulaciones musculosas del Radio y al rato le alcanzo las muñequeras de entrenamiento. Lanzó los azules cargados con cientos de kilos a las manos de su padre. Raditz no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento.

* * *

Cuando se dirigía al rio, rodeado por la mata de hoja perenne, reflexionó entre recuerdos que nunca fueron, de ilusiones perdidas que un día Gine le contagió. Enfermo en recuerdos inverosímiles, caminaba por el espeso bosque. Raditz y Kakarotto, sus hijos, ya no eran niños, tal vez para Gine sí, ella siempre había sido cursi; pero para él no, en realidad, no tenía muchos recuerdos de sus hijos cuando eran críos.

Guiado por el instinto que lo conectaba con Gine, sus pies, cargados con energía cinética caminaron por la maleza hasta el afluente cristalino circundado por pesadas piedras. La mujer de traje de batalla coloreado en rosa esperaba sentada entre la grava.

Ambos eran competitivos entre sí, así era desde que se conocieron en el enlistado de pelotones que formó el rey en su momento. Su relación inicio siendo algo semejante a un juego. Diversión y astucia, inocencia y arrogancia, alegría y serenidad; combinación de retos que evolucionaron hasta algo más.

Bardock no era muy frecuente de lanzar pruebas, era generalmente él quien las cumplía. Hoy se diferenció al resto. Hoy se le acercó a Gine con un par de muñequeras azules. Hoy quería ver cuanta distancia nadaría cargando 150 kilos en cada brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Gine sobresaltada.

-Lo que oíste: te podrás estas muñequeras y nadaras todo el rio –respondió Bardock, jactando su media sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Acaso no puedes?

-¡Oh! No me subestimes –tomó con presura la insinuación, se colocó ambas muñequeras perdiendo el equilibrio y terminando a nada de estamparse contra el suelo.

Salpicó el agua cuando se lanzó avispada contra el rio, garantizó su movilidad, examinó el tramo a recorrer y cuando estuvo por lanzarse a la carrera, Bardock le dijo, entre carcajadas:

-Gine… ajaja… te metiste al agua con el traje puesto…

Ella notó por primera vez su error de sumergirse vestida.

-¡No te burles! Además, no me importa nadar así.

Entones se arrojó a gran velocidad, lista para recorrer desde aquel punto hasta donde el rio prevalezca entre la tierra, hasta un delta o una catarata, hasta donde sea el origen del riachuelo.

Bardock solo vio saltar choradas de agua en hilera, al rio partido en dos grandes murallas que intentaban tocar al sol. Gine hábilmente se desenvolvía sobre la marejada soportando incluso el peso extra de las muñequeras.

Valiéndose de la técnica de volar alcanzó a su mujer, viendo debajo de él, el ímpetu que esta tenía para cumplir con su desafío.

-Veo que eres terca, mujer –le dijo por encima de ella.

-No me distraigas.

Obstinada nadó kilómetros, su corazón sagaz no le permitiría desistir. Bardock la vigilaba desde arriba, desviando de vez en cuando su atención para con el horizonte, esperando encontrar el final del fluvial. No encontró nada.

Millas adelante tampoco cambio su percepción, los arboles disipaban el relieve verdoso, las montañas se hacían más lejanas, coloreándose de indómito morado. El verde y el amarronado magenta cambiaban en contrastes pero solo el azul del rio no era alterado. Él espejo acuático debajo de él dejaba un rastro lineal cada vez más lento.

-Te estás cansando, Gine creo que será mejor que te rindas.

-¡Cállate! No dirás lo mismo cuando seas tú quien cocine esta noche.

-Y tú no dirás lo mismo cuando… cuando… ¡Ya se me ocurrirá un buen castigo!

Otra vez viro hacia la rivera, hacia sus interminables torrentes donde solo una abrupta réplica resonaba en su cabeza.

El maldito rio no tenía fin.

Miró hacia abajo, Gine ya no se movía.

-¿Qué tienes? –le dijo.

-El río es muy largo… -su tono de voz era bajo- es demasiado largo…

-Sí… -aunque no estaba seguro que esa fuera la respuesta.

-¡Me rindo! El río es exageradamente largo, hay que cocinar la cena y tengo que secar mi ropa. Creo que ganaste esta vez, Bardock.

Torció su sonrisa, sus labios remarcaron sus facciones, orgulloso de salir triunfante, pero en respuesta a la lógica, su altanera preponderancia decaía. ¿Acaso él podría haber nadado todo el río?

Gine se secaba la armadura mientras él pensaba en una respuesta. Solo ir volando ya le había exasperado, nadar con peso extra sería aún más desesperante. Ahogó el ímpetu que le recorría el cabello azabache de raíces doradas. Miro al horizonte, tensando su quijada.

* * *

-Oye Raditz ¿estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda? –Cuando llegaron a casa, nada tardó Gine en regañarle el estado en que dejó a su hijo mayor.

Raditz, mareado por los espasmos, secuelas del entrenamiento, apoyaba su brazo contra el frontal de la cabaña. Kakarotto estaba cerca, con las manos preparadas para cualquier recaída.

-Bebé –se le acercó Gine- ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu cola?

-Estoy bien… mamá… -su hijo se quejaba constante mientras nivelaba su respiración. Bardock observaba a lo lejos, quieto, sin soltar palabra o reproche.

Analizaba con fría indiferencia que, adyacente al sentimentalismo de su mujer, indagaba por el fino hilo rojo que resbalaba por la cola de Raditz. Sangre seca entre los pelos castaños. Eso no lo provocó él, de eso estaba seguro.

De hecho, esa herida no parecía ser un mero accidente.

En eso, paso lo indeseado, cuando sus vagantes ojos chocaron con los de Raditz y entre ambos cruzó un rayo azul que conectó las miradas secas y oscuras. No se dijeron nada, no desfiló entre ellos la empatía propia de un padre y un hijo. Sus retinas rectas y planas, cubiertas de ceniza, se encontraron pero nunca hablaron.

* * *

Hasta la hora de la cena ninguno resbalo los labios. Raditz se sentó en la mesa a esperar que tuvieran lista la comida, con los brazos colgantes a su torso, con la mirada gacha, con la cola envuelta con una gaza improvisada, retazo de la polera azul que pertenecía al menor.

La luz de las luciérnagas enfrascadas evocaba sombras en los pómulos de Raditz que cubrían a sus ojos ¿Abiertos o cerrados? No pudo saberlo. Oscura máscara que le ocultaba a su hijo. Un sombrío desconsuelo rondo por la habitación, nacía de la serene respiración de los tres hombres que tranquilos renegaban en esperar su alimento.

Gine fue el único gramo de sonrisas en esa reunión de labios partidos, secos y austeros.

Comieron con tranquilidad, en silencio devorador que anochecía entre los saiyajin. Gine, como estrella afable, buscó recorrer por esas noches en sus cabezas, tristemente, no consiguió nada.

-Mañana iremos a las montañas. Quiero verlos temprano, antes del alba – Bardock alzó la batuta e instruyó sus órdenes. Nadie le refutó.

-Papá -llamó Kakarotto-. Este… quería preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo.

Y esas pocas palabras bastaron, bastaron con irradiar luz donde antes solo había melancolía.

-Bueno, -sus ojos en algún momento se cruzaron con los de su mujer- ¿qué es?

-Quería saber sobre tu cinta roja. Esa que siempre usas en la cabeza.

Se la retiró de la cabeza, mascando todavía su porción de carne.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Por qué la usas? Digo, es que…

-… es simbólica, así me enseño mi padre, tu abuelo.

-¿Eh?

-Tarico esa vuestro abuelo –dijo Gine- murió en batalla cuando Raditz tenía tres.

-¿Lo conociste Raditz?

-Algo –dijo su hijo mayor.

-Y papá ¿qué significa que la uses?

-Es algo así como el luto, se usa una cinta roja cada vez que perdiste a alguien muy cercano – observaba la cinta en sus manos, el rojo teñido y ese nudo ciego que lo coronaba.

-Y lo usas por mi abue…

-… Es por mi escuadrón, murieron en batalla. Toteppo, Fasha, Panppukin… Toma, de hecho esta cinta le pertenecía a él.

Sus ojos negros se vaciaron de imágenes presentes y se revolcaron en el pasado inhóspito. Bajo la cabeza, la cicatriz de su mejilla se incineró otra vez y los parados declinaron, guardando cristales de un ayer olvidado.

-¿Saben? –Dijo Kakarotto- yo también tenía algo así como un escuadrón.

-¿Como? –Bardock abrió los ojos y se percató que Gine mantenía los suyos contra él mismo.

-Bueno, no era del todo un escuadrón, era un equipo. Estaban Chaoz, Oolong, Yamcha, je, Tien Shin Han… Bulma y Krilin.

-Eran buenos amigos ¿no? –Gine sonrió, con esa frescura en el aliento y esa ternura en los labios de madre.

-Los mejores.

Y al mirar fijamente en los cabellos de su hijo, aunque fuesen exactamente los mismos que los suyos, supo que tenían ese mismo brillo de ingenuidad heredado de su madre.

-Y tú, Raditz –Kakarotto habló con su hermano-. No me contaste nada de tu escuadrón, solo mencionaste que estabas con Vegeta.

-En realidad solo éramos Vegeta y yo, nunca tolero tener compañeros y en cuanto a Nappa, él era algo así como la niñera real.

-Pero ¿y tú? Acaso a ti si te admitía.

-Raditz y el principito eran amigos cuando eran todavía críos –Gine le recordó con esa sonrisa nostálgica en sus dientes blancos.

-No es cierto –Raditz se ofendió por el descaro de la afirmación.

-Claro que sí.

-No es verdad

-Iban juntos a todas las misiones.

-¡No me juntes con ese patán!

Los cabellos opacos de Raditz eran, en rasgos cortos, semejante a su madre, pero el carácter lo había perdido, se había olvidado de lo que fue y así nunca encontró lo que sería.

-Pero en algún momento algo falló –continuó su mujer- y ya no son los mismos.

Un ambiente seco se adhirió contra los muros acompañado por el silencio oscuro de los mantos de la taciturna noche. La conversación se quebró por un rayo de amargura. Quizá, solo quizá si él hubiera intervenido, si al menos supiera algo de su hijo mayor, si al menos esa herida en su cola no fuera tan amenazante, si al menos conociera más allá de esos miserables tres años dacianos.

Pero no, no fue así y no podía arreglarlo.

-Bueno, creo que ya terminaron –pero tal vez Gine si podía-. Raditz.

-¿Si?

-Lava los platos.

Como bomba cayó y como bomba explotó.

-¿Qué? Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Tu hermano sabe.

Kakarotto se irguió sonriendo, Raditz tomó todo los trastos y, en improvisaciones manuales con el agua, los lavó en ese fregadero improvisado. Esas piezas de madera menguantemente colocadas, solo dejando reposar un "balde" donde caer el agua. Una pobre extensión de la cabaña, que ya de por sí dejaba mucho que desear, donde Gine hacia malabares para conseguir preparar la comida.

Necesitaban un nuevo fregadero.

Raditz deterioro por lo menos un plato es sus bruscos intentos por lavar, primera vez que lo hacía y dejaba aun pedazos de carne en ellos.

-Listo, creo que termine –dijo y todos giraron a verlo, Gine y Kakarotto saltaron en risas en ese momento, cuando Raditz se presentó con la armadura mojada y las manos, irónicamente, más limpias que los trastos.

-Vuelve a lavarlos –le dijo su hermano tragándose las risas- no están bien lavados.

-¡Rangas! –Raditz reinicio con su laburo.

-Bueno, ya se hizo tarde –dijo Gine poniéndose de pie-, creo que será mejor ir a dormir.

Bardock la observaba, la finura en sus curvas de pantera. Sagaz forma de melanoma en sus cabellos salvajes. Y cuando pasó frente a él, no evitó el impulso de sus manos por sentirla. La tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus faldas.

-Bardock ¿qué haces? –dijo con tonos de rubor carmesí.

-Raditz y Kakarotto podrán estar grandes para sentarse en mis piernas –y su voz tomo aspecto seductor-, pero tú aun no lo estás.

Gine se tiño en colores robados al arcoíris, abriendo los ojos y los labios, aguardando por algo más que meras palabrerías.

-Mejor voy arriba –se levantó de sus piernas y rozó su mano con su pecho-. Te espero –le dijo.

Ella subió hasta el cuarto compartido y era seguro que hoy tendría acción. Diseñó una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro moreno. Luego giro y la realidad lo aferró, conectándose contra un sorprendido hijo suyo.

-No me mires así, Kakarotto.

-Lo siento, es que todavía no me acostumbro… creo que ahora se cómo se sentía Gohan.

* * *

Entonces, luego de que Raditz sacara de sí, dotes codificados para lavar los platos y, claro, la necesaria ayuda de su hermano. Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, a momentos de caer tendidos sobre los colchones de paja.

-Trata de recordar cuanto te sea posible… mañana discutiremos de eso.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Porque cuando era niño, alguien me contó que las pesadillas… son el reflejo de nuestro más profundo yo… son quienes somos sin los tapujos de un sueño. Nuestros miedos y temores.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nuestro abuelo.

-Ah.

Ambos se recostaron, Raditz en la cama superior, Kakarotto en la inferior y cuando casi cerraron los ojos para descansar del pesado entrenamiento que tuvieron y acomodar sus músculos para los entrenamientos que vendrían mañana. Kakarotto reaccionó, despertado por algunos incomodos sonidos.

-Oye Raditz.

-Ugh ¿qué? –dijo Raditz con la cara apoyada en la almohada.

-Creo que puedo oírlos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ya sabes, a papá y ma…

-¡Duérmete!

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, el capítulo es algo tierno, pero el siguiente va a sacar de sus cabales a muchos lectores. Gracias por leer y como última llamada digo que a partir de hoy iré dejando pistas sobre el futuro del fic (algo así como acertijos), la de hoy es:**

 ** _Yo no me enfado, yo me molesto_ **

**¿Cuántas/os se identifican con esta ruin frase?**

 **No olvides buscarme en Facebook como DBNightMare410**

 **Les ha hablado su amigo y vecino, DBNightMare410.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿FAMILIA?**

* * *

 _Tormento de su alma, aquel fastidioso sueño atascándole la felicidad. Desmoronando su consciencia con aquellos ventarrones que traían consigo la culpa y a la desdicha._

 _Una vez más, caminando solitario cual espectro errante, rondando por ese Templo desabrido y perdido de magia. Azotando el eco de sus pisadas por los pilares, pudiendo escuchar el tétrico ritmo de su corazón._

 _Anaranjado y azul, colores llamativos para el amarillo rojizo coronándole la cabeza, ese fue el primer cambio que noto al abordarse al sueño. El siguiente llegó tras buscar con ansias algún conocido. Ahí cuando debió oír su nombre entre sollozos atracándole al corazón; lo único que sintió fue el vacío en su alma cuando esa voz, nunca llegó._

 _Corrió perdiendo su cordura, buscando el pedazo de su alma al que dejo ir, anhelando escuchar el sonido más bello que encontró en el universo. Al sonido de su nombre en su boca. Pero las bellas frecuencias del cantico se alteraron, cuando cayeron sobre su cabeza miles de diminutas gotas del olvidado rocío._

 _Elevó su sonrisa al cielo ámbar, recibiendo un consuelo por las mil injurias de los cinco años vividos en pesadillas. Satisfaciéndose recibiendo las caricias del agua en su pelo. Sorprendido quedó cuando el agua del cielo le quito los pesares. Extendió sus manos alegremente y lanzó un carcajeo oxidado._

 _Dejándose empapar, dejándose curar._

 _Escudando su alegría sobre la perenne oscuridad de la culpa. Llenándole los ojos de estrellitas, saboreando con el corazón el amor al que tanto extraño, salvando del desgraciado pozo, su nobleza._

 _Si ella fue quien lo salvo, el roció fue su milagro consolador._

 _–_ _Ya, ya mi niño, yo estoy aquí y te cuidare –escucho que le decía la lluvia._

 _Se quedó disfrutando de las caricias sobre su mejilla, de los dulces roces en su piel y de aquel sabor a caramelo en su paladar._ Y la luz se le filtraba por los ojos, ese sol rosado y azul que le sacudió el sueño y despego a sus pestañas de la fantasía. Despertando de la calma nunca sentida en tantas noches.

–Hasta que despiertas– la imagen de su hermano, sentado en la silla de la ventana, observándolo había sobrevivido al filtro borrón que recibieron sus ojos al amanecer. La nitidez alcanzó los largos cabellos de su hermano y el resonar en sus balbuceos se disipó al aire.

–¿Raditz? ¿Ya es de día? –Se sentó con el bostezar invadiendo su pecho y garganta.

–Lo es desde hace unos segundos ¡Levántate!

Raditz se puso de pie, marcando su rostro con el reflejo de la ventana manchada de pequeños espejos recochos y alargados. Se acercó por detrás de él sin perderse los detalles del mañanero solsticio rescatados en aquella ventana. Le miraba sonriente, sintiendo esa empatía y compañerismo escarbándole recuerdos de la niñez, de una que se perdió sin su hermano. De una a la que deseaba volver, sin pesadillas, sin culpa.

–Oye ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

–No mucho, vamos a entrenar.

Su hermano salió de la habitación, sin embargo a Goku todavía le quedaban preguntas.

–¿Acaso estabas observándome mientras dormía?

–¿Por qué lo haría?

Y bajaron por las gradas, discutiendo.

–Porque eres mi hermano y me cuidas, además te interesas mucho con lo de mis pesadillas.

–No digas babosadas. Tus pesadillas son lo que me preocupa, no tú.

Salieron de la cabaña y continuaron la discusión de camino al bosque, adhiriéndoseles el frio viento contra la piel y retorciéndoles los músculos.

–¡Oye, eso ofende!

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te trate como uno de tus amigos de la tierra? No bromees.

Y se internaron entre los árboles, Kakarotto arrancó una rama de entre tantas y le desmontó las hojas, cuando menos se dio cuenta, la rama termino entre sus dientes.

–No, pero esperaba que…

Y ahí se quedó quieto Kakarotto, sosteniéndole la mirada al cielo azul grisáceo.

–¿Qué?

–Raditz… ¿a dónde vamos?

Su hermano pegó un brinco y los hombros le bajaron solo para permitirle a su cabeza observar alrededor.

–Este, pues… ¡demonios! Se supone que debíamos esperar a Bardock –frustrado atacó contra la maleza.

–Tranquilo, volvamos a la cabaña debe seguir ahí.

–Sí… –y Raditz le grito al cielo– ¡Rayos! ¡Debo seguir algo dormido!

Goku tomó la ramita en sus dedos y relajo los dientes. Regresó a la cabaña y antes de llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, su hermano le tocó el brazo y detuvo su marcha diciéndole.

–Quizás debamos esperar a que él salga.

–¿Por qué?,

–Anoche dijiste que los escuchaste haciendo… ya sabes –Goku afirmo, colorado como caramelo de inocencias–… pues, por eso, creo que tardaran un rato en despertar.

–Uh... ¿Y qué hacemos?

–No lo sé. Quizás sea mejor ir por algún lado y luego volver.

–¿Seguro? Es que está haciendo algo de frío.

–¡Camina! –Le gritó directo.

Sin más que hacer, aún aturdido por el grito al tímpano socavo el dato y prefirió acompañar a su hermano mayor por donde él le guiara. Perdiéndose sin rumbo al más profundo bosquecillo amargado en neblina sobre las flores rojas y su roció detallado al diamante.

–¿Cómo está tu cola? –preguntó Kakarotto, llevándose un nuevo pedazo de rama sobre los labios– ¿ya no te duele?

–No, ya no, pero mejor voy al río, tampoco quiero que mamá haga un escándalo por esto.

–Te advertí que iba a empeorar si usabas esa técnica en tu cola ¿por qué no me hiciste caso? –y de Goku broto su voz sería combinada al ligero rastro de la preocupación.

–¡No molestes con esas cosas! Ya estoy muerto, no creo que pueda hacerme más daño, no debería.

–Oye, no hace falta que me grites, solo me preocupo por ti, me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste.

–¡Más te vale no comentar eso frente a nuestros padres! –le apuntaba con el índice, empleando a los gritos como amedrante acusador.

–No lo haré, sabes que…

–… ¡Kakarotto! ¡Raditz! –Era la voz de su madre sonando más allá de los árboles. Se cruzaron al mirarse y sin contar las palabras para decirlo, regresó su camino.

Mas nunca llegaron, la niebla espesa los confundía y los arboles enredaban cada vez más un sendero sin fin. Mientras cada paso daba la impresión de perderse en la nada y el dispar sonido del fango disperso a sus pies dislocaba al tiempo.

Y el espeso manto nebuloso ocupo algo más que el espacio, a ellos. Los absorbió.

En segundos, convertidos en minutos, cruzaron el amanecer de la niebla soplándole los pies por todo el bosque, llegando al claro donde estaba la cabaña y su madre, todavía llamándolos.

–¡Mamá! –Dijo Raditz.

–Aquí están, su padre los está buscando para que entrenen. Raditz –su madre se cruzó de brazos–, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta esperar con estas cosas.

–Sí, sí ya vamos con él ¿tú iras?

–No, no creo, mejor me quedo aquí. Kakarotto –le llamo– quítate eso de la boca –dijo apuntando a la rama en sus dientes.

–Pero mamá… –se quejó.

–¡Hazlo! Podrías hacerte daño.

–Bueno, ya… – frustrado, en su berrinche, aventó la rama a lo lejos.

–Así está mejor. Ah… y, Kakarotto, cuida a tu hermano y padre, no quiero que se terminen peleando –le sonrió divertida.

–Así lo hare mamá –su madre se despidió al rato con la sonrisa empática en sus mejillas. Y cuando los hermanos quedaron solos, apagados al sofrió de la mañana, rompió la afonía del bosque diciendo

»Oye, fue algo raro cruzar el bosque, tardamos más saliendo que entrando –su optimismo chocó de seco con la amurallada seriedad de su hermano. Raditz se frotaba la sien agitando la cabeza de vez en cuando.

–Olvida eso, mejor vamos con Bardock.

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro que estoy bien ¡Camina!

Acompaño a su hermano arrimándose los brazos, protegiéndose del oscuro vibrar surcando la niebla del bosque. Ambos se dirigieron hasta donde la colina y el bosque colindaban, donde una valla de rocas y plantas abordaba el umbral hacia un mundo desconocido.

Seis meses desde que vivía entre esas colinas, sin darse el tiempo a explorar el bosque. Seis meses encerrado en entrenamientos, rondando ese cielo sinfín del desasosiego, aspirando el aroma áspero de las montañas nostálgicas. Aroma que le quemaba los pulmones, aroma que recibió una dosis sabor chocolate cuando escuchó la voz de su madre endulzando sus oídos. " _¿Kakarotto? ¿Hijo?"_ recordaba.

Pronto se encontraron con su padre, flotando por sobre los arboles sacudiéndole el cabello al viento.

La orden que les dio fue directa y agravante. Cuando Bardock volvió a tener los pies en la tierra, con esa voz de general indicó los trabajos para el día a venir y también para las semanas por llegar. Primero harían una viaje a pie hasta la montaña, nada extraordinario, se supondría que el camino buscarían lugar con condiciones para entrenar.

A partir de hoy, cada mañana, previendo al alba, temprano como el rosado sol, con la niebla hasta las rodillas saldrían a entrenar hasta que el horizonte devorase al astro.

–Bardock… –dijo su hermano– ¿qué demonios…?

–Sé que suena extraño –Su padre y su actitud demandante, cual coronel al pelotón decía–, pero quiero que ustedes dos mejoren su coordinación, son hermanos la necesitan.

–¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?

–Desde que tu madre me dio una charla de paternidad anoche.

Del camino triunfo el silencio y poco a poco se perdió la tenue niebla al convertirse en ese brillo parpadeante de los pétalos. Y, cuando la mañana hubo de tornarse a vientos cálidos, Kakarotto atacó contra la terquedad del silencio.

–Oye Raditz, papá sigue actuando extraño y me da algo de miedo.

–¿Qué te sorprende? Él siempre es así.

–Recuerda que yo no lo conozco, estuve toda mi vida sin padre… –"¡Papá!"– y… y… ¿Por qué hace esto? Eso de querer que seamos más coordinados.

–Mira, te contare algo, los saiyajin por separado solemos ser arrogantes, prepotentes y esas cosas…

–… Mamá no es así.

–¡Déjame terminar! Pero cuando los saiyajin nos juntamos y nos proponemos algo, lo hacemos hasta terminar y muy bien por cierto.

–¿Esto que tiene que ver?

–Cuando el abuelo de Vegeta y posteriormente su padre iniciaron la campaña contra los Tsufur, se creó una especie de estrategia que reunía a diferentes saiyajin en un equipo para atacar diferentes bases de los Tsufur… ¿entiendes? Porque tu cara de tonto me dice lo opuesto.

–Sí, entiendo algo.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

–Que nunca he visto a los saiyajin actuando en equipo, me parece extraño. Al único saiyajin que conocí, además de ustedes, fue a Vegeta y él…

–¡Vegeta es un caso especial! Es bastante solitario y orgulloso, pero créeme que si de una situación desesperada se trata no durara en hacer equipo.

–Mmm… No lo creo, quisiera, pero Vegeta no actuaba así ni con Cell y me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera porque me habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

–Así es Vegeta y por eso me sorprende que haya tenido un hijo.

–¿Te digo una cosa?... a mí igual me sorprende, je.

–A mí me sorprende más de ti.

Y ambos echaron a reír, Raditz con los labios partidos, Goku con los dientes blancos.

–Volviendo al tema ¿cómo fue la guerra contra los Tsufur en el planeta Vegeta?

–No lo sé, yo no había nacido.

–Pero ¿papá si estaba?

–Obviamente, espera ¿qué? –No oyó a su hermano ni a sus advertencias.

Kakarotto se acercó a su padre y tocándole el hombro, le dijo:

–Oye, papá.

–Mmm… ¿qué sucede?

–Nada, es solo que Raditz me estaba hablando del planeta Vegeta. Y quería que tú me contaras de tus experiencias ahí, yo ya te hable de mi vida en la tierra.

Bardock giró la vista hasta detrás de él, donde le lanzó una mirada seria a su hermano y, aunque el semblante permaneció crudo, le relato:

–Yo no viví los primeros años de la guerra, mi padre sí, él participo en los primeros levantamientos. Debí tener ocho años cuando entrar en mi primer escuadrón, un año después había nacido Raditz.

–¿A tus nueve? –luego giro a Raditz con el gesto curioso.

–Eso en años dacianos –dijo su hermano–, en terrestres serian dieciocho años.

–Ah, ah… hablan de calendario dariano.

–¡Daciano! –le gritaron ambos.

–¡Ay! Bueno, no me griten. Y… papá, sígueme contando de tu escuadrón.

–¿Por qué te interesa?

–No sé, porque el viaje será largo y no dejaste fuéramos volando, ya que estamos aquí hablemos de algo.

–Bueno. Recuerdo que era cuando tenía dos años y medio. Los saiyajin solíamos vivir en tribus creadas por un patriarca desde que llegamos a Plant.

–¿Plant?

–El antiguo nombre de Vegeta. Por ese tiempo, ninguna tribu se llevaba bien con ninguna otra, los Tsufur acaparaban casi todo el planeta, dicen que los saiyajin llegaban a morir de hambre en ocasiones. La guerra inicio diez años antes de que yo naciera, solo eran ataques rápidos y sorpresivos o captura de armas y provisiones. Una táctica mediocre que no funciono hasta que llegó el padre del Rey Vegeta.

–¿El abuelo de Vegeta? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–También se llamaba Vegeta –le contesto su padre. A Kakarotto le broto una carcajada irónica.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio?

–Se dice –comentó su hermano– que se cambió el nombre cuando era perseguido por robo en su propia tribu.

–¡Vaya!

–Pero eran solo rumores –dijo su padre–, otros decían que fue por violación o asesinato, nadie sabe la verdad, pero es seguro que se cambió el nombre.

–Wow –dijo Kakarotto pensando más allá del nombre, de su significado– ¿y qué paso luego?

–Recuerdo que mientras era un crio, tus abuelos fueron a pelear a las ciudades de Karpuz, Yer fıstı y Muz.

–Espera –interrumpido Kakarotto– ¿te quedaste solo?

–Continuando –Bardock, con esa actitud extraña, siguió con su relato–, luego de haber tomado la mitad del planeta en doce años, comenzaron a avanzar al noreste. Les tomo dos años y muchas bajas esa campaña, entre ellas a Vegeta-Sai. Su hijo comando una serie de tropas hasta tomar la última gran ciudad de los Tsufur, Javi… Yo estuve ahí, también vuestra madre y casi todo mi escu...

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Mamá también peleo? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí. Aunque en los primeros días no hacía mucho, era más una carga. Se reducía a golpear cuando fuera necesario defenderse, nunca para atacar y cuando lo hacía no terminaba el trabajo. Nunca le gusto matar o ser agresiva.

–Je. A mí tampoco –se llevó la mano tras la nuca y sonrió bobalicón–, pero si es necesario lo hago. Si es muy necesario.

–Un año después nació Raditz.

–Supongo que no solo fueron a pelear.

–Ja, ja, ja –rio Raditz–, esa fue buena Kakarotto, muy buena, Jajaja…

–¡Esperen! –Detuvo su padre levantando su zurda. Kakarotto expresó lo extraño levantando un ceja.

Bardock se aparato un tanto y metió la cabeza por el matorral.

–¿Vieron eso? –preguntó desde las ramas.

–¿Ver qué? –dijo Raditz.

–Acérquense –ordenó Bardock, metiéndose entre los arbustos del camino lodoso.

Y cuando sospechó que su padre cometió un desliz al perseguir una visión, emanó una potente luz del suelo sobre las ramas del húmedo escaramujo. Su padre apartó algunas ramas y hojas de su vista y cuando se hubiese perdido el vaporoso telón blanco, asomo el brillo de una piedra amontonada entre los pastos.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta Bardock tomando la piedra en sus manos– ¿alguno sabe qué es?

–No –le respondió Kakarotto –, nunca antes había visto algo así.

La piedra flameante de color rojo, translucía el contraste de uno acristalado amarillo en su centro. Cual centella rasgaba la piedra rojo y procreaba al poderoso rayo de luz que saturaba las retinas. Se la pidió a su padre y cuando se la entregó, acarició el cristal pulido y con el pulgar recorrió las esquinas de corte perfecto.

–¿Tú sabes qué es? –le preguntó a su hermano.

–Sí… –le respondió. Traía la boca abierta y los ojos brillando el rojo al que tanto miraba–… es, es… una eratista.

–¿Eratista?

–Sí… es una piedra preciosa que encontré una vez en una misión que tuve hace tiempo… hace mucho tiempo ¡Dámela! –le ordeno.

–¿Qué…? –Ladeo la cabeza.

–¡Que me la des!

–Pero… –No había problema con dársela, no hasta que cambiara su actitud.

–Hazle caso a tu hermano, Kakarotto –le dijo su padre.

Le entregó la piedra a Raditz y este la guardo inmediatamente. Dentro de la armadura de su hermano resplandeció el fuego artificial de aquella piedra. Aquella piedra que le recordó al rubí del collar de Bulma mezclado con el pedazo de ámbar que un día encontró Son Gohan.

–… ámbar… –susurró y observó al cielo cálido de la mañana, con el poderoso rojo anaranjado coronándole a las montañas. No era más el cielo al que se acostumbró, no era el azul cielo que siempre le recordaba a los días de su niñez en Paoz.

Ya no más…

Aquel indómito cielo sobre él que decoloraba el cielo azul a un amarillo rojo le sacudió las pupilas y le atiborro la vista. Pronto bajo la cabeza y con el pulgar y el índice masajeo sus ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse de regreso al cielo azul.

 _¿Acaso lo imagine?_ Se preguntó viendo aun de soslayo a su hermano pasar junto a él. Sacudió su cabeza, agitando sus siete flecos al aire.

–Vamos, continúen– llamó su padre y Kakarotto obedeció echando de última una mirada al cielo que, si ya era extraño con ese color ámbar, lo era más cuando volvió al azul.

Y así el tiempo devoró el camino, sucumbió ante la soledad de los pensamientos individuales. Goku mirando al cielo de vez en cuando. Raditz, hurgueteando aquella piedra.

Y su padre, bueno, su padre. La figura misteriosa sobre la que nadie le quiso hablar, quien con la espalda recta y los hombros rigurosos, caminaba abriéndose paso por los gruesos troncos.

En aquel saiyajin encontraba parentesco, más allá del lazo fraterno. Lo encontraba en la forma del pelo que compartían en su mirada de fuego, en las incontables batallas que podía rescatar de esa cicatriz en su rostro. No pudo más y corriendo se le acercó para preguntarle todo lo que pudieran sus pasos hasta la montaña.

–Oye papá ¿cómo fue que conociste a mamá?

–Tienes muchas preguntas guardadas ¿verdad? –le dio serio caminando aun con la mirada por delante.

–Je, je… es que nadie me quería contar esas cosas, –llevo su mano a su nuca vacilando sus sonrisa inocente– decían que debía preguntártelas a ti.

–Mmm… está bien. Como te dije, a tu madre la enlistaron junto conmigo y otros de mis compañeros en un escuadrón.

–¿Por qué un escuadrón? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué a ella? –pregunto sin siquiera haber guardado aire a sus pulmones.

–Vamos por partes –le dijo tranquilo–, la idea del escuadrón la tuvo el recién proclamado Rey Vegeta, era una táctica de asedio más efectiva que ir en solitario. Nos organizó en grupos competitivos, fue lo más inteligente que hizo. Recuerdo que cuando nos agrupaban nos asignaban dos localidades cercanas por cada escuadrón y evaluaban quien lo hacía más rápido.

–Vaya.

–Según algo que me comentó Toma, durante esa época 1 de cada 5 saiyajin morían antes de los 15 años dacianos. Los Tsufur eran muy resistentes, eran sofisticados y habidos en tácticas de guerra. Fue en la primera mitad del 1708 que supuestamente se extermino hasta el último rastro.

–¿Supuestamente?

–Se decía que varios de los saiyajin se habían juntado con los Tsufur y procreado crías hibridas. Esto lo uso el rey Vegeta para consolidar su poder sobre los saiyajin.

–¿Cómo?

–Dijo que la clase baja había salido resultado de esos cruces. Yo no le creí en ese instante, me sonaba estúpido… –se quedó en silencio por largos segundos, caminando por encima de las gruesas raíces.

»A tu madre la conocí durante un enlistado que mando el rey cuando se agravaron los problemas en la campaña. También a Toma y a Fasha, como te dije, no aportaba mucho al equipo pero luego se acostumbró y…

–Y luego nació Raditz –completo socarronamente.

Su padre lo miro fijo y regañón un largo instante y luego continúo.

–Y luego nació tu hermano, sí. Unos 8 años después naciste tú, Kakarotto. Solo meses antes de que Freezer traicionara a los saiyajin.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo era yo de pequeño?

–Bueno hijo lo que pasa es que…

–… ¡Eras muy chillón! –Interrumpió Raditz– No parabas de llorar hasta que alguno de nosotros te cargara. ¿No es cierto, Bardock? –y sonrió con burla.

–Sí.

Cuando estaba por seguir mandándole preguntas a su padre o a su hermano, hundió su bota azul de lleno en un ligero lodazal. Al levantar la bota miro al suelo y se dio cuenta del pequeño riachuelo que corría abriéndose paso por los árboles. Con su cristalina agua tornaba las pequeñas piedras circundantes y al fango pantanoso del bosque. Cruzo al otro lado y se giró hacia su hermano.

–Oye Raditz… ¿crees que esta agua… llegue al rio?

–Mmm… –su hermano, al otro lado del canal– tal vez ¿por qué?

–Quizás –volteo un momento a ver a su padre y cerciorarse de que no los escuchara–… podrías aprovechar y… curar tu cola.

Su hermano hizo de su boca un mohín manteniendo la vista en el pequeño tramo de rio. Se inclinó un poco y toco el agua con sus dedos, levanto la mirada y le dijo.

–Asegúrate de que papá no de la vuelta.

Le obedeció y regreso una vez más hacia su padre, él ya se había ido, ya no se le podía encontrar entre los gruesos árboles. Regreso con su hermano cuando sintió un ácido sonido llegándole a los oídos. Su hermano había sumergido su cola en las aguas.

Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, una de sus manos sostenía el pedazo de tela azul y su pose era firme como uno de los tantos robles a su alrededor. Su cola dibujaba una "ese" antes de entrarse al agua y de ahí, de la cicatriz todavía al rojo flameante, ascendió un vapor verdoso con aroma metálico.

Su hermano sacó su cola del agua, soltado un alarido con los dientes, observando su cola mojada y totalmente curada.

–Igual que ayer –comentó Kakarotto.

–¡Rayos! Arde igual que la botellita azul de mamá.

–¿Qué botellita azul?

–Olvídalo… toma –le devolvió el pedazo azul de tela que alguna vez hubiese pertenecido a su polera.

–Tira esa cosa, ya de nada sirve –se encogió de hombros y continuaron con su camino corriendo hasta alcanzar a su padre.

No lo encontraron.

Nació, a mitad del bosque, una espesa humedad materializada en serpenteantes columnas de vapor. El sol había de posarse ya sobre sus cabezas, coronando al cielo azul con sus poderosos rayos. Rayos que escabullían por las hojas y, al caer en el suelo lodoso, endurecían la tierra.

El medio día había llegado, ligeros mareos pasaban por la cabeza de Goku mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano. El calor llegó a atiborrarles los sentidos a ambos hermanos, mientras Bardock no estuviera ahí, su única guía fue el lejano cerro escondido entre las hojas.

Se escondieron tras la sobra de un gran árbol. Sus lenguas se secaron, sus cabezas ardieron y sus piernas se cansaron. Bardock aún no aprecia. Llegaron a pesar que se había perdido, aunque ese pensar pronto se mezcló con el hecho de que ellos estaban perdidos.

No sabían cómo volver ni hacia donde avanzar, no sabían dónde estaba Bardock ni en dónde estaban ellos. Y por un momento la sensación de que nunca terminaría su viaje les entró por el más repudiable instinto de macho.

Cuando encontraron a Bardock, no muy lejos del último árbol donde descansaron, este traía el pelo mojado y la banda roja en su mano izquierda. Al preguntarle sobre en donde estaba, no respondió y en cambio soltó un comentario extraño y coherente a la vez.

–Este bosque… parece no tener fin.

Kakarotto revolvió esa frase una y otra vez en su cabeza, discutió consigo mismo y con el infante crecido entre montañas y bosques. Y es que aquel muchacho que vivió más de dos décadas en Paoz fácilmente encontraría el camino, pero… acaso… ¿Kakarotto podría?

Camino con la duda como tercer acompañante, tumbando árboles haciéndose paso entre la mata, rodeado de cortezas partidas que no daban luz de algún llano en mitad del bosque.

–Papá ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo a su padre, acercándose por detrás.

–Llevas haciéndolo todo el camino ¿por qué habría de decirte que no?

–Je, je… sí, tienes razón, pero no quisiera que te molestara.

–Eres igual que tu madre. Continua preguntando, tú lo dijiste, el viaje será largo, esperaba llegar a la montaña al medio día, pero bueno.

Pronto comenzó una subida: ya estaban cerca.

–Es sobre el supersaiyajin, tú… ¿cómo fue que…?

–Paso un tiempo después de que el planeta Vegeta había sido destruido, me mandaron al infierno por… bueno, ya sabes…

–Espera, espera ¿estabas muerto cuando te convertiste por primera vez?

–Sí, había sido alcanzado por la honda y… lo último que escuche fue la risotada que soltaba Freezer. En el infierno estuve mucho tiempo vagando solo, conociendo a los exiliados, recorriendo el lugar. No recuerdo cuando fue, no había manera de medir el tiempo ahí. Un día, metiéndome en lo más recóndito cuando me junte con unos mercenarios, me topé con un antepasado del mismo Freezer. Chilled.

–Continua, supongo que te enfrentaste a él.

–Sí, tienes razón. Él dirigía una suerte de navío en una especie de mar ponzoñoso. El infierno es bastante vasto, hay muchas cosas ahí y supongo que aquí también. Volviendo al tema, no tardó mucho antes de que comenzara una terrible pelea contra Chilled, nos venció fácilmente, pero nosotros logramos derrotar a sus soldados… Caí inconsciente unos instantes y, no sé cómo, pero empecé a sentir un increíble fuerza acompañada de… la voz de mis compañeros de escuadrón, de tu madre y…

–Y te transformaste ¿no es cierto?

–No del todo. Me levante totalmente enfurecido y a cada paso que daba acercándome a Chilled, sentía un increíble poder recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Los mercenarios que venían conmigo dijeron que fue algo increíble… Cuando me puse frente a Chilled sentí un fuego inmenso por todo mi cuerpo y luego… nada.

–¿Nada?

–Caí inconsciente luego de derrotar a Chilled, o eso dijeron todos, la verdad no recuerdo mucho de eso… Espero que haya sido una gran pelea.

–Seguro lo fue, papá.

El tiempo no olvida ni perdona. Hilarante delirio, aniquilador de males, malvado reloj que no tuvo compasión de los saiyajin. Los olvido así como ellos lo olvidaron a él, dejándolos caer en el perverso vórtice de confusión.

Un pliegue se formo del medio día al atardecer, ahí donde hubiesen de pasar horas, pasaron charlas y cuentos narrados de la fascinante voz de Bardock. El tiempo se esfumo y así de rápido ya estaban parados a las faldas del cerro.

Y el cielo mutando al naranja: el atardecer se acercaba. Su padre ascendió solo hasta las laderas más altas del cerro. Desde ahí se detuvo a observar al bosque.

El cerro impuso su enorme tamaño, escribiendo con su sombra un frío que estrepito los huesos de los saiyajin, más insoportable aún que el calor al medio día.

–¿Qué crees que hay detrás de estos cerros? –preguntó Kakarotto, agitándose los brazos con las palmas.

–No lo sé, más árboles -le respondió su hermano.

–¿Qué estará haciendo papá? Deberíamos ir con él

–Debe estar analizando en terreno, siempre hace eso. Mejor no lo molestamos.

Sin embargo ascendió contrariando a su hermano. Y mientras más subía la imagen de su padre contrasto con las rocas a su alrededor. La imponente firmes de su calma, esa integridad en su actitud, el viento ondeando su cabello y la luz del sol trasnochado hicieron de su padre una figura intangible. Alguien inspirador a quien su larga lista de victorias lo precedía.

Su hermano lo siguió insistiéndole con no molestar a su padre. Pero no le importo todas las alertas. Solo quería estar cerca de su padre, de su familia y poder encontrar en ellos la calma perdida.

–Miren ahí –comentó su padre cuando lo vio llegar–: ese pequeño punto marrón oscuro –señaló–, esa es la cabaña.

Goku se pasó al lado derecho de su padre, Raditz al izquierdo y desde ahí enterneció su mirada con el paisaje nostálgico a sus pies. No pudo más e inflo de aire sus pulmones y lanzo un grito fiero al cielo.

–¡Hola!

No se lamentó de aquello, hasta lanzo una sonrisa al ver el bamboleo de sus árboles con su grito.

–Por lo que alcanzo a ver –dijo su padre- hay como dos llanos grandes, el más cercano es el del cráter, pero hay uno más grande por ahí.

–Miren allá, –comentó Goku señalando una línea de humo– ahí está la casa de Kaio Sama.

Inherentemente no pudo evitar ver al rio, con todo lo amplio de la vista el torrente predominaba sobre el paisaje, sin dar fin.

Ahí se quedaron hasta que se el horizonte devoro al sol. El cielo resplandeció en su máximo y a Goku le maravillo ese festín rosado bordeando al sol. Y con su inmensa sonrisa reflejo ese infame cielo.

Cuando cayó la noche sobre sus cabezas, su padre les dijo.

–Mejor nos apuramos, su madre debe tener todo listo. Vamos volando.

Despegó del suelo, Kakarotto lo siguió, pero antes de arrancar giró de regreso a su hermano, este se quedó observando al cielo oscuro.

–¿Qué estás viendo? ¡Apresúrate, Bardock junior!

Su padre se detuvo, su hermano se tensó. Y de pronto sintió de un filo la punta sobre su pecho, sobre esa pose firme de su padre, sobre esa mirada irritada de su hermano.

–No me llames así –le respondió su hermano, expresando su enfado con los dientes.

–Mmm… ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Kakarotto.

–Solo no me llames así ¡¿entiendes?! –levanto su mano con fuerza pidiéndole que se aleje.

–Tranquilo, yo solo creí… -mas no le hizo caso.

–¿Qué creíste? Que me gusta que me comparen con alguien como él… -con lo ojos en furia señalo a Bardock.

–… ¡Raditz! ¡Controla tu temperamento!

Bardock había descendido para detener al pleito, se cruzó de brazos, mas aquello no fue suficiente contra el coraje sin fundamentos de su hermano. Sin avisar se marchó empujando con el hombro a su padre, se alejó entre los árboles y cuando su silueta aún era visible.

–¿Qué tiene?

–Tu hermano siempre fue muy impulsivo.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se oyó desde el fondo del bosque, desde el enmarañado pelo de Raditz– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Regresó totalmente enfurecido– ¡Repítelo!

–Raditz… cálmate –intentó detener Goku.

–No me digas que me calme Kakarotto… es más, ya que estás muy preguntón ¿por qué no le preguntas a Bardock cuando yo cumplí tres y regrese de mi primera misión?... o de la vez que se enteró que naciste, o cuando mamá estaba en cinta esperándote. A ver si puede responder eso.

Y Raditz emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad. Kakarotto solo observó callado, sin mucho que decir por lo impresionante del dilema. Se acercó a su padre, que mantenía la fiereza en su mirada

–Ve con él –dijo su padre.

–Papá…

–Solo ve con él. Ya iré a la cabaña.

Obedeció sin chistar, tomó vuelo y persiguió a su hermano por encima de los arboles mientras su padre tomaba otro camino para llegar hasta la cabaña. Enfriándosele el corazón atascado en su garganta, acorralado por el pánico; recorrió el bosque ansioso por encontrar a su hermano.

Y el bosque se revolvió entre verdes y marrones, la colina era cada vez más cerca y sus ojos negaban despegarse del suelo. Aun así, Raditz nunca apareció. No hasta que ya estuvo cerca de la cabaña.

Ahí vio su pelo largo entre los árboles, sentado observando esa piedra roja… ¿eratista?

–Raditz… -le dijo acercándosele caminando- ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te enfadaste?

–No lo sé –le respondió sin mirarlo.

–No te creo.

–Está bien –levantó la cabeza-, no soy quien no sabe, eres tú quien no debe saberlo.

–¿Eh?

–Da igual. Mejor entra, ya es tarde.

–¿Tú no entraras?

No le respondió. Solo volvió a bajar la cabeza y seguir contemplando su pieza de eratista.

Observó un momento la cabaña, de ahí brotaba, por sobre la oscuridad completa de la noche, la ráfaga de luz de las luciérnagas. Fue hasta ahí, cargando ese penoso peso en los pensamientos, persuadiéndose a no regresar con su hermano.

Se frotó el pecho antes de entrar, tragando el miedo fantasioso. Su madre era la única esperándolo, su padre aún no había llegado. Y la falsedad de su sonrisa no pudo más al encontrarse con los decaídos ojos de su madre.

–Kakarotto ¿dónde está tu hermano? –le preguntó inmediatamente.

–Está… pues.

Y su mirada triste le choco al temor en los ojos de Gine.

–Está afuera.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está mal?

–Está bien… creo que solo necesita estar solo.

–… Bueno… -aquello solo fue un susurro que con precisión alcanzó a escuchar.

Se sentaron a comer en el silencio oscuro. Las luciérnagas brillaban pero un manto de acongoja escondía su luz y ella vagaban por el frasco sin orden, sin empatía. Su madre le sirvió el plato de asado y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

–¿Qué hicieron hoy? –preguntó ella.

–Pues… -¿Qué debía responderle? ¿Qué decirle?-… no mucho. Caminamos hasta el cerro y… vimos todo el paisaje desde ahí arriba.

–Debió ser lindo ¿Qué más hicieron?

–Bueno, Raditz encontró una piedra, una… eratista o algo así ¿conocer algo de esa piedra?

Su madre meneó la cabeza.

–También hable con papá de algunas cosas. Nada más, fue un día aburrido si lo pongo así –río un poco, lo suficiente para que las luciérnagas brillaran aun más.

–No lo es, tu padre tiene un don hipnotizarte para narrar historias.

–Es pude notarlo.

Acabaron de comer tras su risa, sin decir nada, sin comentar nada. Las luciérnagas volvieron a atenuarse. Su madre se puso de pie y dijo que lavaría los platos el día de hoy, a pesar de que Kakarotto quiso hacerlo y objeto por aquello, ella se negó.

Pero luego le alcanzó un plato de comida y le dijo:

–Llévalo con tu hermano, debe tener hambre.

Salió de la cabaña y se encamino hasta Raditz. Se le acercó por la espalda y suspiro el pesado aire, tomando valor y coraje.

–Toma, come. A mamá no le gustara que te quedes sin comer.

–Gracias –su hermano tomó el plato y Kakarotto se sentó junto a él.

–Fue un lindo atardecer él de hoy ¿no?

–Escucha Kakarotto, si quieres saber por lo que paso con Bardock, yo…

–… tranquilo, debiste tener tus razones. Los conozco hace 3 días, no soy quien para juzgarlos.

–Eres igual a mamá –le dijo, sonriendo, sin mostrar los dientes, pero esa una sonrisa-. Oye, háblame sobre tus pesadillas ¿cómo son? ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

–Bueno, las tengo desde el primer día que estuve aquí –observó al cielo, esperando que la solitaria estrella le de recuerdos-. No sé por qué pero sentía un gran deseo de dormir siempre a la misma hora. Me recostaba y sin más me alcanzaba el sueño, ese espantoso sueño.

–¿De qué trata?

–Bueno, aparezco en el templo de Kami Sama, está todo solitario, intento llamar a mis amigos: a Dende, al Maestro Karin o a Piccolo. Nadie me responde, pero luego escucho una voz que me está llamando, la busco pero no la encuentro. Luego otras voces me atacan y… ¡puf! Todo termina.

–Mmm… ¿de quiénes son las voces?

–No lo sé, nunca las había escuchado en mi vida.

–¿Y la que te está llamando?

–Bueno, ella, ella es… es…

–Tu esposa ¿cómo se llamaba? –le preguntó su hermano.

–Milk –bajó la vista, no pudo más.

–¿Es ella?

–Sí –suspiro-, escucho su voz llamándome y… ella está…

–Olvídalo, no hace falta que lo expliques. Mejor… mejor háblame de ese "Templo de Kami Sama"

–Ahí vive Kami Sama Dende, también Mr. Popo y Piccolo.

–¿Piccolo? Me suena ese nombre.

–Sí… él fue… quien te trajo aquí.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas de ese estúpido Namek?

–Sí, pero no es estúpido, de hecho es muy listo.

–Eso no lo dudo, tiene pinta de buen estratega. ¿Qué paso con él?

–Se fusionó con el anterior Kami Sama y ahora es más fuerte.

–¿Qué tan fuerte?

–Más que un Supersaiyajin, eso es seguro.

–¡Rangas! Tenía pensado buscar una revancha.

–Je, je, je… tampoco estás en condiciones de buscarla ¿o no?

–Algún día, Kakarotto, algún día.

–Je, je… lo bueno es que al menos está ahí para cuidar a Gohan.

–Acerca de tu hijo, háblame de él, me dijiste que era fuerte y eso no lo dudo –se llevó una mano al pecho–, pero ¿qué más?

–Mmm… a ver, recuerdo que Gohan tenía un amigo dragón… Gran Dragón, sí. Cuando Gohan tenía 7 años, luego de que regrese de Yadrat, vino a casa con un pequeño huevo. Lo escondimos de su madre hasta el día siguiente y fuimos a buscar su nido… Yo lo encontré primero –se detuvo con el recuerdo, un terrible recuerdo-… un montón no de cascaras destruidas y mucha sangre, no podía contarle eso.

–¿Y qué hiciste?

–Le dije que lo cuidaríamos entre nosotros.

–¿Y tu esposa?

–Le explique lo que paso y acepto que cuidáramos al huevo hasta que nazca. Era un huevo pequeño, cabía en mi puño sin dificultad, nunca creímos que se trata de un dragón, era tan pequeño…

–¿Qué hicieron con él?

–Milk lo cuidaba mientras nosotros salíamos a entrenar. Por la noche nos turnábamos Piccolo y yo para cuidarlo.

–¿Piccolo? ¿En serio?

–Sí. Recuerdo que una vez después de entrenar en las montañas, Gohan se había quedado dormido. Piccolo se me acerca y me dice que había encontrado un par de cadáveres de dragón en el bosque, me dijo que era posible que el huevo fuera de ellos… si era así pues ya me había metido en un gran problema.

–Supongo que lo solucionaste.

–Mmm… no del todo. Al huevo no podía dejarlo en casa porque si Milk veía un dragón nacer se iba a espantar en serio y si lo dejaba afuera Gohan se resentiría. Mi solución fue dejárselo a Piccolo. Je, je,je… recuerdo que unas semanas después regresó con un pequeño dragón mordiéndole el pulgar.

–Vaya ¿por qué lo llamaron Gran Dragón?

–Cuando nació, Piccolo dijo que el dragón era una especie de Icarus. Tardaría mucho en desarrollarse, pero ya de grande sería un Gran Dragón. A Milk no le agradó que le escondiéramos que era una Dragón salvaje, por eso no le gusta que sea una especie de mascota para Gohan. Pero yo creo que también lo aprecia.

–Ya entiendo –su hermano llevaba comiendo su palto todo el tiempo, mas nunca le había hablado con la boca llena. Dejo el palto vació en el suelo y miro a la cabaña con las luces apagadas, las luciérnagas guardadas.

–Ya deberíamos volver –dijo.

–Vamos.

Entraron a la cabaña y encontraron en la mesa los platos todavía sin lavar que su madre se comprometió en hacerlo. Sintió algo punzante rozar con su pecho y no mejoro su sentir cuando su hermano hablo.

–¡Demonios! –dijo Raditz.

Dejaron los platos lavados y subieron a su habitación, entraron en silencio, Kakarotto subió a la cama superior y Raditz se quedó sentado en una silla viendo la noche coronada por dos preciosas estrellas… Dos…

Cerró los ojos para dormir, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y estuvo por decirle a su hermano que se acueste, cuando:

–… ¡No lo creo! –escucho de la habitación de sus padres– ¡No puedo creerlo Bardock! –Era su madre– ¡¿Cómo no puedes pasar ni una semana sin pelear con tu propio hijo, Bardock?!

Luego escucho a su padre.

–¡Gine tranquilízate!

–¡No me pidas que me calme!...

No pudo seguir oyendo, giro a su hermano y le dijo.

–Oye, Raditz ¿escuchas eso?

–Cómo no hacerlo.

Levanto su cabeza de la almohada y aun pudo escuchar otro grito de su madre.

–¡Ni siquiera porque está Kakarotto aquí pudiste evitar tener otro de tus pleitos con tu hijo! ¡Bardock eres… eres… ahg!

–¡Pues no es mi culpa que Raditz sea tan…!

Pero su hermano no pudo más, se levantó rápidamente de la silla, haciendo tambalear y le dijo.

–Vámonos.

Le obedeció sin refutarle nada, llevando sus manos a sus oídos intentando huir de aquella presión en el pecho y ese ardor en los ojos.

Salieron hasta afuera y caminaron un rato en increíble silencio, regresaron hasta el mismo lugar de antes y se recostaron a observar el cielo.

–No es la primera vez que pasa ¿cierto? –se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano.

–No, no lo es– le respondió.

Acostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y observó las tres estrellas sobre el manto azul… tres…

–Le falle –le dijo a su hermano–, yo le falle.

–¿A quién?

–A mamá, esta mañana me dijo que evitara que ustedes dos se pelearan y…

–… no fue tu culpa.

–Claro que lo fue, si no hubiera mencionado a Bardock Junior, nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿por qué te molesto eso?

–No es que me haya molestado. Es que me enfada y me irrita que me comparen con Bardock.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya te iras dando cuenta.

Observo un instante a su hermano, sus labios serios, su parpados cerrados, la completa serenidad en su ser pacifico.

–Raditz.

–¿Qué?

–Yo ya te hable de mí ¿por qué no me hablas de ti?

–No molestes.

–¡Vamos!

–Está bien… a ver, te hablare de una misión que tuve con Vegeta hace tiempo.

–Bueno.

–Fue en un plantea de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, habían pasado 3 años dacianos desde que nuestro planeta fue destruido y llegábamos a un plantea árido y rocoso.

–¿Árido?

–Como un desierto. Bueno, yo tenía 8 años y Vegeta 4, en años dacianos claro. Lo primero que vimos al llegar fue un montón de gusanos pequeños que no nos hicieron ni cosquillas, fue relativamente fácil hasta que…

–¿Hasta que qué?

–Hasta que la reina devoro a Vegeta.

–¿Qué?

–La reina media el doble de nosotros y de un tajo se comió al disque príncipe. Tuve que salvarlo y desde ese día detesta los gusanos o cualquier cosa que se le parezca… je, nunca me dio las gracias.

–Sigo sin creerte, me parece que te lo inventaste.

–¿Por qué habría de inventarlo?

–No lo sé para darme miedo.

Y reventaron en risas hasta que el sueño poco a poco los iba alcanzando. Bostezo, mas no quiso volver a caer en el sueño.

–Deja de preocuparte –le dijo su hermano entre sueños.

–¿De qué hablas? –le respondió ronco.

–Papá y mamá siempre pelean, lo arreglaran.

 _Siempre_ esa palabra lo persiguió hasta el más abismal y oscuro pozo de su subconsciente, de sus pesadillas.

* * *

 _Y al volver al sueño, al Templo de Kami Sama, cuando la lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza y le consoló la pena. Un estrepitoso relámpago devoró al mundo entero en solo segundos donde no pudo reaccionar. Cuando por un momento fue feliz, la delicada empatía de la familia se convirtió en un caos a partir de una tormenta._

 _Pues el trueno no vino solo, llegó acompañado de un llanto que no pudo comparar con ningún otro y fue más doloroso que cualquiera._

 _"_ _Estrellitas" escuchó entre los penares que hicieron de la lluvia, un torrente y del relámpago, un tormenta._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí todo amigos, espero que hayas pasado felices fiestas de fin de año y vengáis con más emoción para este 2017.**

 **Agradecimientos para todos los que dejaron una review y espero lo siguientes que siempre me alegráis el día. Si esperan una respuesta (y sé que alguien las busca), pues no las daré directamente, sino indirectamente según desarrolla la trama. Como el antagonista, al que presente en el capítulo... ¡ups! Se me resbalo.**

 **Como pequeño favor quisiera que apoyéis mi nuevo fic:**

 **The Book of Genesis (que podrán encontrar en mi perfil)**

 **Se los agradezco de mucho corazón, hasta otra.**

 **Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SANGRE**

* * *

Aquel día fue, para Raditz, un paseo por un sendero de espinas clavadas en sus profundos y escondidos afectos familiares. Ese cariño en el que su corazón creció, siempre esperanzado por aquel recuerdo dulce de su madre, profanado por la crueldad de la sangre.

Llevaba sentado poco tiempo, mientras fingía escuchar el parloteo de Kaio Sama. Indiscretamente fijo la vista en su cola enroscada y en aquel anillo carnoso que le había dejado la cicatriz. Se frotó las manos con los dedos fríos y en la muñeca, ese tétrico latir de su sangre helada. Sangre inexistente, sangre perdida, sangre de vivos, mas no de muertos.

Kaio Sama seguía balbuceando insignificancias, cargando cosas arrinconadas sobre una enorme mesa de hierro macizo. Tan grande era que los había arrinconado a no moverse en una esquina –no era la primera vez que Kaio Sama le pisaba los pies–.

Ensambladas dos piezas de carrocería reposaban sobre la mesa, los dos ejes diferenciales y cuatro ruedas acomodadas por la habitación, él se sentaba en una. Kaio Sama había dedicado tres días -según le contó él- para reparar un viejo Volkswagen que alegaba su destrucción a las torpes manos de su hermano.

Y desde que llegó hace una hora, Kaio Sama estrictamente dedicaba su tiempo al funcionamiento del diferencial, explicándole cada paso mientras Raditz solo miraba sin observar. Sin sentir, sin pensar, sin que le importarse el pedazo de chatarra sobre la mesa. Pues la única razón para estar ahí era huir del frio, del miedo y de la impotencia.

Cuando despertó no encontró a su hermano en el pasto donde habían dormido, su piel se congelo igual que aquella vez en ese planeta distante del que Nappa lo rescató. En ese momento elevó su cabeza sobre la niebla y el pasto, extrañamente más alto que anoche. Buscó a su hermano y el frío viento de la mañana fue más desalentador cuando le susurró que él se había ido.

Que una vez más estaba solo.

Y lo buscó por el bosque, por la colina y por el río. Y en el bosque solo encontró el perdido vació de la soledad; en la colina escuchó el eco de su corazón y el rio atrapo su mirada en lo infinito. En lo eterno.

–Estas dos ruedas están montadas sobre ejes independientes…

Ese tipo de cosas escuchaba alternadas a su loquera. Kaio Sama levantó de la caja roja unas tuercas y al hacerlo salió rodando un oxidado clavo. Rodó cayendo de la mesa y siguió rodando hasta chocar con la bota de Raditz.

Y los ojos del saiyajin no olvidaron la trayectoria del clavo. Preso en el delirio, con el pensamiento tan congelado como su sangre; con sus pálidos dedos levanto la gruesa tachuela e inmediatamente la oculto en su puño. Se levantó tan presuroso que dejo tambaleando la rueda.

Se despidió apresurado y así salió de la cabaña de Kaio Sama, escondiendo el clavo en su puño derecho. Y en la colina camino tan lento que fácilmente la noche pudo haber llegado antes que él llegara al bosque. Era un medio día nublado, contrapuesto al imperioso calor que hubo ayer.

Camino hasta el río como un ente vagabundo sin futuro ni pasado. Porque en verdad deseaba deshacerse de su pasado. Fundirse en las cenizas y renacer como un guerrero tan insondable como lo es su hermano. Su hermano, al que tanto aprecia.

Y en la ribera su bota se hundió sobre el pantanoso lodo, ahí observó su reflejo en las diminutas olas del río. Su sonrisa bruta, sus enromes cejas y su mandíbula cuadrada. ¿Qué podría expresar de todo eso?... nada, absolutamente nada.

La cicatriz de su padre expresaba la fiereza en sus batallas y la inquebrantable sonrisa de su hermano, mil injurias. Pero él… él no tenía hazañas por contar ni tampoco un legado que rescatar. Él, Raditz, no era más que una sombra, el hermano olvidado, el hijo negado.

Y echando atrás esos pensamientos, tomó el corroído clavo entre sus dedos y lentamente lo acercó hasta la palma de su mano izquierda. El miedo saturó sus pensamientos y bajo los brazos por un momento. Esa idea recorrió su cabeza por todo el día, por el cielo estrellado en la noche y por entre el roció en la mañana.

Hundirse el clavo en la mano izquierda, justo en ese espacio carnoso entre el índice y le pulgar. Quitar de una vez esa duda y en su sangre corriente encontrar la respuesta. Que el agujero en su palma le guiase y le jurase su muerte.

Un muerto no sangra ¿o sí?

Eso quiso comprobarlo cuando, con gestos dientudos, clavo la tachuela en su palma hasta que la punta se pudo ver del otro lado. Lo dejo ahí sin sentir dolor, sin angustia, sin miedo, pero sí con curiosidad. Luego lo retiro sintiendo los descarriados dientes del clavo rozar su desgreñada piel. Y ya fuera acercó su mano hasta sus ojos y la respiración se le paro pues pudo observar claramente a través de ese orificio en su palma.

Una ráfaga de luz trasverso la llaga en su extremidad, luz intensa, luz que fue acompañada de un espeso hilo rojo. Coagulante escurrió por su palma, su muñeca y su antebrazo, dejando marcado un sendero de sangre en su mano.

Entonces, acrecentándose el pánico en su pecho; sumerge inmediatamente su herida sangrante en el río. La mano entera quedo debajo del agua y después, todo el antebrazo hasta la donde el codo pudo sentir el agua. Y al paso llegó el ardor rozando su cicatrizante piel, igual que los nudillos, igual que su cola.

La palma salió del rio completamente intacta, sin heridas, sin cicatrices. Solo un molesto ardor que le recordaba a la botellita azul que su madre usaba para curarlo tras cada batalla.

Prefirió no hacer más nada, además de llegar corriendo hasta aquella cabaña donde esperaba y rogaba encontrar a su madre.

Y así lo hizo, cuando estuvo de pie frente a la puerta libero la presión en su pulmones y entró sintiendo un frío tétrico asolando sus huesos. Fue un niño por unos minutos, recordando la pulcra casa donde creció, la mesa donde cenaba con su madre y las escaleras tenues que conducían a su habitación.

Así encontró la cabaña y como un niño esperanzado quiso correr por las gradas, pero se detuvo cuando el llanto llegó a sus oídos. Llanto inconfundible, llanto desalentador, nada más repugnante que oír a tu propia madre en ese estado. Sin saber si era el recuerdo o la realidad en sí, no se acercó más y en lugar de eso fue hasta la cocina. Levantó la sartén y sacó un pedazo de carne de un pequeño congelador escondido detrás de los tablones.

Estaba por prender el fuego cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, para su fortuna, solo era su hermano.

–¡Raditz! –Dijo Kakarotto– ¡Al fin te encuentro!

–¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó mientras acomodaba las cosas.

–Es que me desperté temprano y luego papá me llevó a entrenar, no te enfades.

Sin siquiera verlo supo -o al menos intuyo- que su hermano había llevado su mano derecha hasta su nuca y sonreído como un tonto.

–No me enfada, solo preguntó.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a cocinar?

–Sí –se encogió en hombros.

–¿Y mamá? ¿Está bien?

–Está bien, es solo que…

–¿Qué? No entiendo

–Luego te lo explico ¿sí?

–¡¿Por qué todo es para luego?! ¡Nadie me quiere decir nada! Parece como si me escondieran algo.

Finalmente regresó para encontrarse con los desilusionados ojos de su hermano.

–Escucha… –trató de consolarlo– no sé de Bardock, no sé qué te oculta… pero te prometo que todo lo que sé te lo contare algún día, es solo que… necesito… pensar como decírtelo.

Su hermano hizo un puchero graciosos con su labio inferior. Le puso una mano al hombro y entonces, Kakarotto sonrió.

Esa tarde ambos cocinaron entre bromas y chistes improvisados. Su hermano siempre sonreía con cualquier babosada que se le ocurriera, él, más serio, solo lo molestaba como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor. Molestándolo con su esposa, con su hijo, con su pubertad e incluso con su ausente cola.

Y así llegaron a la cena, la que acabaron tan rápido como sus risas. Ese asado quemado por dentro y blando por fuera que tan raro les había salido.

Entonces subieron a su habitación para dormir, discutieron un rato por quien tomaría la cama -claro, intentando no despertar a nadie igual que en la primera noche-. Al final fue Raditz el ganador, gracias a que su "papel" pudo contra la "piedra" de su hermano.

Mas no pudo dormir cuando sintió a su hermano pateándole las costillas por debajo del colchón. Se levantó para regañarle y detenerlo, pero no pudo, no lo haría.

Aunque su congelado corazón no supo sentir, la expresión pintada en su rostro burbujeó una lejana niñez en sus orbes lóbregos. Su hermano, envuelto entre las sabanas, daba patadas ficticias contra el aire, sudando gotas gruesas por toda la cara. Asustado ronroneaba entre sus pesadillas, sacudiendo su cabeza entre espasmos y lágrimas confundidas con sudor.

Recorrió la silla que daba a la ventana, la acomodó tal que el espaldar quedó frente a la litera. Paso su pierna derecha por encima del asiento quedando sentado a la inversa, con el pecho pegado al respaldar y los brazos apoyados en este, donde pudo descansar su cabeza.

Y la noche pasó, hasta el alba lo cuidaría de ese cruel sueño, lo protegería de la oscuridad eterna y lo defendería de cualquier mal que vague por ese recóndito abismo.

Así se lo prometió a su madre.

Despertó esa mañana con la espalda encorvada y los músculos lumbares crudos. Kakarotto lo había despertado agitándole el hombro y, aunque este tenía varias preguntas por hacerle, prefirieron entrenar en el más lejano llano del bosque.

Y en el camino, entre las tantas preguntas de su hermano, a Raditz le brotó una:

–¿Qué fue lo que soñaste anoche?

–… Fue diferente, no demasiado. Yo… estaba de nuevo en el Templo de Kaio Sama… esta vez comenzó a llover, fue me muy relajante, hasta que cayó un rayo y se convirtió en una tormenta.

–¿Qué más? Tiene que haber algo más.

–Raditz… –lo miró a los ojos tan fijamente que pudo leer por detrás de su retina– ¿sabes qué son esas "estrellitas"?

Y sus ojos se convirtieron en piedra.

–"Estrellitas"… –¿debía contárselo? ¿Su hermano lo entendería?– es algo… algo que mamá me decía cuando yo lloraba.

–¡¿Llorabas?! No te creo.

Quizá para Kakarotto fue solo una broma más y quizá eso era lo mejor, río como el niño que aún era y aquello calmo el peso en su pecho. Aunque aquello no borró el hecho de que nunca había sido completamente sincero con su hermano.

Y así se quedó, caminando sin avanzar, atorado en ese cruel pasado. Marcada tormenta vivió en su cabeza, que el miedo al ayer devorando su alma incinerara sus pútridos recuerdos.

En el interminable sendero del bosque, la espina de una justiciera flor de pétalos rojos y harem amarillo, se clavó en su pantorrilla derecha. Cuando se inclinó a retirarse la espina, pudo ver los colores de la planta y, frunciendo su entrecejo, arranco la flor de un tirón y la destrozó en su puño.

Fueron horas las que el entrenamiento ocupo. Horas en que las nuevas técnicas se dieron lugar.

–Primero extiende el brazo y la palma izquierda, así –Raditz estiro su brazo contra el suelo y extendió sus dedos, Kakarotto lo imitó.

–¿Así está bien? –preguntó Kakarotto.

–No lo hagas tan brusco, pero está bien. Luego concentra tu energía en ambos puños.

–¿Ambos?

–Sí. Después arrójala haciendo una curva con tu brazo. Así, presta atención –el Saturday Crush fue y será su técnica favorita, ante aquel hecho su hermano le había pedido de favor que le enseñara a usarla. E inmediatamente elevó su puño contra el cielo, dibujando una parábola en el aire. Y al abrir su palma en lo más alto un destello de luz irradió al claro y su poderoso Saturday Crush impactó contra las nubes.

Kakarotto trato de imitarlo, mas al lanzar el ataque su intempestiva no paso de ser un apagado rayo apenas brotando de su palma.

Al fallar en esta deciden pasar con la siguiente.

–Coloca tus manos a uno de tus costados –le indicó su hermano.

–¿Cómo? Explícate –Raditz colocó su pierna derecha delante de la izquierda.

–Debes colocar tus palma una sobre la otra a tu costado derecho, inclinas la pierna y comienzas a acumular Ki en tus manos.

Raditz se irguió y se cruzó de brazos al notar las incoherencias del hablar de su hermano.

–No te entiendo.

–Es que es mi primera vez enseñando. Con Gohan fue más fácil, él lo aprendió con solo verlo.

–También es mi primera vez enseñando.

Su hermano también se enderezó e imitó su pose.

–Sí, pero tampoco me enseñaste bien.

–Al menos sé explicarme.

–Si supiera explicarte ya podría hacer el Saturday Crush.

–¡Dejen de pelear!

Bardock llegó de improviso, sin ser avisado, sin esperarlo, sin tolerarlo.

–¡Papá! –dijo Kakarotto, él solo se quedó callado.

–Escuchen –dijo Bardock–, vine a decirles algo. Lamento lo que sucedió anteayer, en serio, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

"Su clásico discurso" pensó Raditz.

Kakarotto disculpo a Bardock completamente relajado, ignorante de todo el trasfondo que reflejaban esas palabras vacías.

Bardock le dijo a su hermano que regresara a la cabaña, que ya se hacía tarde y que su madre lo esperaba para la comida. En cambio a él le dijo, cuando Kakarotto ya se había ido, lo siguiente:

–¿Averiguaste algo sobre Kakarotto o de la fase 2 del supersaiyajin?

Al momento Raditz le dio la espalda y sacó de su armadura la pieza de eratista.

–¿Solo eso te importa? –le pregunto, tragándose la ira en sus palabras– ¿Hacerte más fuerte es más importante para ti?

–Raditz, no quiero volver a pelear contigo.

–¡Esa estúpida visión que tuviste te está volviendo loco!

–Raditz, es mejor estar preparado en caso de que se cumpla.

No respondió y no por ser terco, sino por no saber cómo continuar esa platica.

–¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano algo sobre sus pesadillas?

–¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Yo ya estoy harto de verlo así –dijo con la voz apagada.

–¿No crees que tengo suficientes problemas con tu madre?

–Bien, tú ganas.

El sendero se volvió corto, tano así que Raditz creyó haberse perdido al tomar un camino diferente. Pero no, ya estaba junto a su Bardock en la puerta de la cabaña, sosteniendo la eratista en su palma derecha antes de guardarla.

En la cena su hermano y su madre se veían muy contentos, sonrientes y ansiosos, infantiles y optimistas. Él, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír cuando fuera necesario y comer tranquilo, sin señas, sin vida.

–A Bulma la conocí en las montañas Paoz, ella estaba buscando las esferas del dragón –como ya se había hecho costumbre, su familia, sentados en la mesa charlaban sobre esos recónditos momentos que debieron, mas no pudieron, pasar juntos.

–Dijiste que tú tenías la esfera de cuatro estrellas –su madre había terminado con su comida rápidamente solo con la intención de tener más tiempo charlando con Kakarotto.

–Sí, por eso Bulma llegó Paoz. Yo no quiera darle la esfera, pero me convenció para que la acompañara a buscar las demás. Tú la conociste, Raditz.

Antes de contestarle, miró un momento a su madre, a esos ojos que siempre lo cuidaban. Por suerte ella no sabía completamente de los hechos pasados hace más de doce años.

–Sí ¿la de cabello azul?

–Ajam.

–Sí… pensé que era tu novia –era divertido ver a su hermano enfadado con ese tipo de cometarios, más aun con su madre cerca.

–Deja de molestar con eso –le respondió enfadado. Su madre reía disimulada ¿qué sería de ella si supiera de la pelea que tuvo con su hermano?

Ella pensaba que Raditz había desertado del escuadrón y huido con su hermano, y que su muerte había sido culpa de Vegeta. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor en otra realidad.

-Esa mujer… es la que dijiste tuvo una relación con Vegeta –Bardock, al menos para Raditz, había sido un punto inexpresivo en la mesa, un adorno extra en la morada sin intervención durante la charla. Hasta hora.

-Sí papá, llegaron a tener un hijo, Trunks.

-Un viajero del futuro ¿eh? Muy interesante.

-La verdad nunca entendí todo el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo… me parece de otro mundo –su hermano bostezó al terminar su plato. Su madre insitió en que vayan a dormir, así como también molesto a Bardock para que él lave los platos.

Pero dormir no era algo conveniente, no en estos momentos. Kakarotto habría de soñar entre los temores más recónditos de su ser y él se desvelaría protegiéndolo por todo el sueño. Porque la desoladora noche en su devastadora oscuridad destruía el alma de su hermano y su propia cabeza en martillazos delirantes del pasado.

Esta fría noche sin luna, volvió a atacar, a mitad de las escaleras un dolor punzante atravesó el pecho de su hermano y casi lo tiró por las escaleras. Rogó para que su madre no hubiera escuchado nada. Ayudo a su hermano, débil apoyado contra la pared con la respiración tan pesada que el ambiente pareció consumirse en una hoguera infernal.

Lo cargó en su hombro, Kakarotto, alucinando por sobre sus respiración cortada, susurraba palabras inconcretas donde el de nombre de Vegeta robó la atención y el aire de su hermano. Su hombro se estremeció con el palpitar agresivo del corazón de su hermano y, aunque eso lo lleno de dudas, prefirió primero llevar a su hermano hasta la habitación. Siempre vigilando que sus padres no se acerquen.

Lo recostó en la cama y ahí notó el esfuerzo que Kakarotto hacía para respirar, la presión en su pecho apretado por su mano derecha. Ya antes le había hablado de su enfermedad del corazón -hasta la usaron esa excusa con su madre en lugar de mencionar a Cell- pero esto, esto parecía rozar con lo absurdo.

Recorrió la silla para sentarse y, al hacerlo, soltó un largo suspiro. Se sentó a observar a su hermano por horas, a cuidarlo y vigilarlo mientras este se retorcía entre sudores y sacudidas desbocadas.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, frente a los cansados ojos de Raditz, despertó y tomando aire, mucho aire, dijo.

–¿Qué paso?

–¿Cómo voy a saber? Fue bastante extraño.

Un silencio los pobló por un corto instante, cansados y exhaustos no dijeron nada ante el frío de la medianoche.

–Raditz…

–¿Qué?

–Mmm… no puedo mover mi cuerpo…

–¿De qué hablas? –eso lo despertó, más por la intriga que por el miedo. Se inclinó hacía la litera aun sentado en la silla.

–Lo siento algo cansado… como después de la pelea que tuve con Vegeta –débilmente su hermano trataba de mover sus dedos.

–… Mejor ponte a dormir, recupera energía, veras que mañana estarás bien.

Su hermano, con algo de esfuerzo, giró la cabeza hacía él y le sonrió con la misma ternura de su madre. Pronto se durmió y Raditz estuvo ahí hasta el amanecer, cuidándolo, recordando la primera vez que lo vio, cuando era solo un crío.

 _-¿Quieres cargarlo? –le había preguntado su madre en ese blanco consultorio, cargando a su recién nació hermano._

 _-Este… ¡Claro! –Raditz había heredado de su madre un carácter afectivo con los suyos y, aunque muchas veces trato de ocultarlo, siempre quiso mucho a Kakarotto. Desde esa vez que pudo cargarlo y mirar sus siete flecos hasta el día antes de llegar a la tierra._

 _-Jejeje, -le dijo mientras lo cargaba- Kakarotto yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor: ¡Soy Raditz!_

* * *

Bueno, otro capítulo más, a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar cada mes, un poco antes, un poco después, da lo mismo.

Este capítulo estuvo completamente centrado en Raditz, así como el capítulo siete para Bardock. Estos son capítulos que deben tomar atención ya que va incentivando el misterio alrededor del antagonista.

Un detallito a mencionar que viene a ser como una respuesta a una de las review. Acerca del problema con la personificación de Cell. Bueno, primero debo mencionar que no es un error, por ese momento supuse que Goku pensaría en Cell como un asunto y no como un sujeto. Un asunto que recorriera los hechos desde la llegada de Trunks hasta su propia muerte. Lo siento si esto llevo a una confusión, pero bueno, ya está arreglado.

 **A ver si pueden con este acertijo: Existe una relación de voz de Goku con un superhéroe del universo de Marvel  
 _¿A qué superhéroe me refiero?_**

Esto es todo por mi parte, tu amigo y vecino, Nightmare.

No olvides seguirme en mis redes sociales y pasar a ver mi contenido, sé que vas a encontrar algo de tu gusto.

Hasta otra.


	10. Chapter 10

**VERDAD  
PARTE UNO**

* * *

 _Que el sol fuera testigo omnisciente, que en su luz maldita y tonos anaranjados lustrando el cielo, fuera presente de su martirio. Mientras sus botas resonaron el eco en las paredes sagradas. El hijo de Bardock caminaba errante en su sueño, con la garganta rota de tanto gritar y los pies tan lentos, que apenas si los levantaba de las baldosas._

 _¿Quién? ¿Quién, ¡maldita sea!, Iba a responder al clamor de su corazón herido?_

 _Nadie. Pues él mismo, en su ambiciosa aventura, terminó aislándose de aquello que tantas veces lo hizo feliz. Tenía hambre, tenía sed; pero ninguno de los más amplios banquetes de vino y carne blanca lo hartarían. Su alma exigía algo más que la banalidad del gusto._

 _Pero, sin importar aquellos años perdidos en las mareas del "Otro Mundo", existía alguien que estaría con él, apoyándolo sin condición aparente. Su amiga de cabello azul, a la que solo podía verle el largo cabello oscilándose. En la galería que llevaban al templo, usando un vestido rojo que destacó de la gama marrón del cielo, la vio parada, curioseando sobre los jardines de_ _laurel_.

 _Su corazón, entonces, danzó entre la hoguera de la bienaventuranza. Kakarotto, portando esa euforia de niño en su sonrisa, se apresuró hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su querida amiga. Sin embargo, el vació en los inertes ojos de Bulma, embistió contra los sinceros afectos que aún quedaban en Kakarotto._

 _Ella lloraba, lloraba como pocas veces lo hizo._

 _Inmóvil junto a las columnas, sus ojos celestes rebalsaron mil mares por sus mejillas. Kakarotto, no supo que responder, trató de consolarla, diciendo, con una voz tan calma que no era la suya._

 _-No… Bulma, no llores, por favor –Tan calmo, tan pacifico, tan profundo como su padre._

 _Quieta, desgarrándose los ojos a llantos, Bulma había destruido sus luceros convirtiéndolos en aterradoras cicatrices. Ya su iris celeste no pertenecía a este mundo. Vacía de espíritu, Bulma, a quien estimó igual que a una hermana, se desmoronaba frente a él._

 _Pronto la tenue lluvia meona cayó sobre su cabeza. Pequeñas gotas chocaron su nariz y su mentón, contento estaba que Bulma no se mojaría –"galería", ella misma le había enseñado esa palabra- ya suficiente tenían sus carrillos empapados en llanto. Observó un instante sobre sí mismo, al cielo color ámbar, despejado de nubes grises._

 _Y entonces pensó en lo extraño que eran sus sueños._

 _De a poco su cabello se humedeció, estropeando su forma de siete flecos; y las gotas gruesas de la lluvia –confundidas con lágrimas- resbalaron por su cuello. No le importaba, ni tampoco le preocupaba mojarse; solo quedaba seguir suplicándole a su "hermana" que deje de llorar._

 _Aquella amenazante zozobra abarrotó su cordura entre barrotes gruesos. Suficiente ya tuvo escapando de las voces, aterrado por las tinieblas, exclamando por su mujer amada. Pero, ahora, ver a su fiel amiga, llorar sinsentido, terminó por aniquilar incluso el más franco latir de su corazón, ahora muerto. Una gota súbita se deslizó por las maquilladas pestañas de Bulma y cayó en su bota._

 _"_ _Estrellitas" pensó entonces._

 _Bajo su cabeza, agotado por la impotencia, la que le había despojado de todas sus gracias. Desde ahí vio las baldosas salpicando el agua y los elegantes botines que usaba Bulma. Lentamente el cuero amarillo y los botones rojos se tornaron blanco mármol, tan finos y pulcros como las estatuas en el templo. Luego sus piernas y su cadera,_ _su busto y sus hombros, también convertidos en piedra._

 _Asombrado, Kakarotto levantó la cabeza y, al quedar de frente con aquellas pupilas de piedra, su mente deliró hostigada por el pavor de perder lo poco que le quedaba. Turbado quedó su helado aliento, cuando vio el mármol ocupando los ojos de Bulma, dejando su iris cual serpentina. Y, poco a poco, su suave tez se convirtió en un alabastro traslucido._

 _Cuando la última lágrima cayó, su amistad inmortal también. Bulma acabó consumida por la piedra pulimentada, que la dejó como una singular efigie en el templo. Mientras que la lluvia caló en su piel, él solo alcanzó a susurrar._

 _-Por favor…_

 _Y al terminar con su locura. Lo ultimó que vio fue a la oscuridad devorando a su petrificada amiga y lo último que escuchó fueron esas voces recordándole, con aullidos gruesos, aquello que en verdad era._

 _Un "cobarde", un "engreído" y un jodido "egoísta"._

 **…**

Raditz perdió la noche, soñando sin dormir, parado al borde de un foso repletó de cabezas mutiladas. Recordando el disgusto de esa derrota –de sus jóvenes años- con el titilar de las estrellas. En esa maldita silla, habiendo dormido apenas, contados diez minutos, con los parpados duros y un gusto amargo en la boca; vigilo a su hermano.

Nunca dormiría, al sereno de la noche, valiente como lo es un heraldo en tierra de nadie.

Con los músculos mullidos rellenando aquella silla, Raditz apenas pudo balbucear absurdos intentos de despertar a su hermano. Kakarotto llevaba ya mucho tiempo asfixiándose en su llanto, agitándose en la almohada empapada de sudor, sufriendo a causas de algún mal engendro.

Hace menos de una semana que había llegado ahí y jamás esperó que su hermano pagara tan inhumana condena, aquí mismo, en el _Otro mundo_ ¿Quién iba a esperar tal crueldad del presunto paraíso?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Sueño de mierda! No podía continuar observando esto, no toleraba que alguien tan auténticamente afable como su hermano, sufriera de esa forma. Atormentado, como no lo merecen los tiernos corazones… Aunque por momentos, dudaba de su razón al decir aquello, al decir con tal certeza que su hermano era "bueno".

Pues Kakarotto, al nacer, bebió de esa pócima en la sangre ponzoñosa. Poción que arrastraba guerras en trincheras y a la soberbia muerte por la venas de su familia.

A su padre, probablemente, lo recordarían como un héroe. Como aquel que arremetió contra Freezer por un intento desesperado de vengar a su raza; pero él, su primogénito, podía asegurar de la sombra gris detrás del ideal. En su mente paso, cual película vieja en tono sepia –rojizo claro como los tintes del Rey Adria-, ese guerrero marchándose sin despedirse de una mujer y un niño. Quienes vivieron y murieron anhelando su regreso.

Tal vez su hermano, ese que hipaba en la litera con la respiración gruesa y húmeda. Tal vez ese saiyajin de 15 años dacianos, tenía mucho más en común con Bardock que aquellos siete flequillos en su cabello.

Mucho más… y eso le daba una jodida pena y compasión hacía quien menos lo esperaría.

 **…**

Noche sin luna, coronada por cinco estrellas danzando sobre los cerros. De frente al ventano de la cabaña, Bardock se había sentado, apoyándose en la pared para tener vista de la noche cerrada. Tan oscura como lo eran sus ojos vacíos, reflejados en ellos, la fría luz de los astros.

Con el torso al descubierto, sus secos ojos y su cinta roja reluciendo en la eterna oscuridad. Dejar ir la noche en vela, contado estrellas cambió su rutina las últimas noches, limitándole a sentarse en ese rincón cada que el sol se ocultaba.

Cinco, cinco miserables centellaron en el cielo oscuro.

Discretamente conto con los dedos, cinco volvieron a ser. Hacia eso por lo menos veinte veces en la noche y otras siete con la alborada. Pensando que en cualquier momento habría seis, siete u ocho. Porque de algo estaba convencido, estas iban aumentando cada día: ayer fueron tres y hace dos días, solo una.

Le vacilaron tantas veces que el reloj pareció perder la cordura. Para su experiencia de capitán, medir el tiempo desde que se oculta y sale el sol fue sencillo por cada planeta visitado, devastado y conquistado. Pero sobre esa caballa el cielo era tan impredecible como lo son las rabietas del mar o la ira de los huracanes.

De modo que las mañanas era eternas y las noches, fugaces.

Entonces elevó la cabeza cuando, regresándolo a la cabaña, alcanzo escuchar los ligeros balbuceos que decía Gine desde la cama:

-Bardock… -dijo ella, pero él no le respondió, sería mejor así.

Sin embargo, ella insistió

-¡Bardock!

Prefirió contestar antes de que ella se saliera de las sábanas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No iras a entrenar tan temprano ¿cierto?

-No, descuida.

Ella –aparentemente- entendió su intención, pues no despertó hasta que fuera él mismo quien le malograra el sueño.

Desde ahí donde estaba sentado, obtuvo, bajo los luceros del cielo, una bella imagen delineada con las sábanas, del pequeño cuerpo de Gine recostada en la cama. A ella, a esa mujer que le había entregado todo, él le debía una inmensidad, una que no estaba seguro, pudiera pagar. Una deuda que Raditz, no paraba de reclamarle.

Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde el brazo derecho de Gine colgaba. Se inclinó y apoyo sus brazos en el colchón, todo por ver a Gine. Por verla descansar en paz y saber que estaría bien. Y así la observó, observó el tiempo pasar en sus largas pestañas, en sus mejillas sonrosadas y en sus labios delgados, aquellos que siempre le mostraron una sonrisa.

Desdichado sería al saber que esa sonrisa solo era una farsa

Bardock sonrió altivo, jactándose de la suerte que tiene porque aquella mujer era suya, la mujer más fuerte que jamás haya conocido. La indestructible e incondicional guerrera todavía rígida en la peor de las tormentas, sin bajar los brazos aunque el frío ya le estuviera quemando los huesos.

Quizás ella pudo sentirlo apoyando sus brazos en la cama o, quizás, sintió su aliento frío rondando por su cuello. Quizás… pues ella, sin abrir los ojos, dijo sonámbula.

-¿Bardock?

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.

Hado poético el de aquel día, de aquel en que Toma la presentó para el escuadrón. Cuando para él no fue más que un estorbo asustadizo.

Toma… ¡maldito bastardo! Compañero infranqueable de épicas batallas y de las más gloriosas victorias.

Y así, en su mente se hilo cada momento en que la sangre rival fue, para él y sus compañeros, el extracto líquido de la desdichada gloria. Desde que adquirió la capitanía hasta la semana sin tregua que paso en ese planeta de Tundra, la mejor de sus misiones, reconocía.

Regresó a su rincón, desde donde podía observar al amanecer cercano. Ya sentado, contó por última vez en la noche, cuando el cielo se tornaba rosa.

-Uno… -susurró- dos… tres, cuatro, cinco… seis…

Seis estrellas al amanecer, sinsentido y sin conexión alguna. Seis estrellas que se estaban burlando de su ignorancia. Seis estrellas premonitorias del caos a desatarse, de las lágrimas por derramarse y la sangre por destruirse.

 **…**

"Hermoso día" pensó al disfrute de ese aroma leve, del vaho de los estambres. Pronto, Gine soltó una risita emocionada, el naranja del sol, imito su dicha. Tan contenta sonreía, que sus labios practicaron un "hechizo" mudo, aniquilando así a los más amargos males del pasado. Son pocas las veces que aquel amañado truco, le había servido.

La única mujer en aquellas colinas, permitió que ese bello paisaje acariciara sus pupilas. Que el delineado de las colinas y los precipitados cortes de los cerros, el alfombrado marrón de la mata y los esbeltos árboles, dieran seguridad a sus sentimientos.

Tan precioso momento, tan tranquilo y tan hermoso que a su vez era tan delicado, frágil como los son las rosas. Puesto que estando colgados por un cordón, que era ella, su familia se balanceaba sobre el descorazonado abismo de la locura.

Fuertemente débil o débilmente fuerte, así era ella, un caso formado por lo estrafalario de un ser supremo. Alegre como lo es el sol, tímida como lo son las sombras, lúgubre como la lluvia y fuerte como los rayos de luna llena. Amalgama impura, diferente en su ser, única en su alma.

Esa era Gine.

Quien en su escaso poder, sería el sostén de los suyos. Una madre genuina, brindando de su única copa para el bien de sus hijos, entregando pedazos de su corazón a cambio de simples sonrisas.

Fue caminando hasta el río tropezándose con la raíces, arrancando hojas de los árboles. Al observar su reflejo en el río, detrás de ella aparecieron Bubbles y Gregory. Hoy sería su cuarto día de entrenamiento. El hecho de que Bardock haya logrado una fase superior al saiyajin normal, no la iba a limitar. Superarse a sí misma, como siempre la ha hecho, ese era el plan.

Por ello persiguió a Bubbles en la ribera, hundiendo sus botas en el cieno; y por el bosque, enredando sus pasos en las raíces gruesas. El astuto mono la engaño por toda la mañana, obligándola a subirse en los árboles o incluso, a meterse en las aguas heladas. Cansada, exhalo un suspiro.

Había una zona de la costa, cubierta enteramente de piedras planas y delgadas. Fue aquí donde más cerca estuvo de atrapar al mono, cuando pegó un salto y casi pudo tomarlo de la cola. Ella termino arrastrándose por los guijarros y levantando el polvo con sus rodillas.

Sucia, se inclinó en su pierna derecha, entonces una mano se tendió frente a ella. Kaio Sama la ayudó a levantarse, diciéndole:

-Has mejorado bastante.

Pero ella, defraudada consigo misma, respondió:

-¡Uy! Seguramente Bardock o Raditz lo harían mejor.

Sin embargo Kaio Sama le respondió, mientras calmado, se iba por las costas:

-Seguramente tu hijo mayor sí, es de Bardock de quien dudo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Kaio Sama siguió caminando sin responderle.

-Muy pronto lograras hacer el Kaio-Ken –comentó la deidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero no dijo que necesitaba entrenar en su planeta?

-Ya no es necesario, toda tu preparación en el planeta Vegeta, basta. Sera suficiente con mejorar tu astucia y precisión.

-Ya entiendo, pero…

Kaio Sama la miro por sobre su hombro:

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Por qué cree que Bardock no podría hacer el Kaio-Ken?

-Cuando le enseñe el Kaio-Ken a tu hijo, lo hice porque él necesitaba vencer a Vegeta. Fue un acto noble y a la vez arrogante, no tenía problema con eso… En cambio, en Bardock solo encuentro prepotencia.

Quiso quejarse y rectificarle su error, decirle que era chocante juzgar así a Bardock. Pero su lengua se trabó en el entendimiento, donde su mente supo asistir por la razón de Kaio Sama. Mas sus tiernos sentimientos no pudieron.

 **…**

Los amaneceres llegaron a tiempos contados por el fraguarte sol. Los días fueron un susurro, las noches un canto y doce jornadas, una bella oda a la alegría. Tiempos de flores y ludes, de alegría y fulgor encantado.

 **…**

La increíble certeza de Kakarotto palideció frente a la precisión de la defensa de Bardock, la que hizo estragos de su confundido hijo. Los puñetazos de Kakarotto desfallecieron y, entonces, Bardock capturó las sobras de una eminente ventaja sobre su hijo.

Sin embargo, a la larga, el joven saiyajin cobró un nuevo ánimo, tras exprimir ese último chasquido de energía en su alma. En su alma a punto de romperse.

Sus puñetazos, entonces, recibieron tal fuerza que, al impactar contra los antebrazos de Bardock, levantaban paredes de polvo a más de diez metros debajo de ellos. Kakarotto, con continuos golpes, consiguió hacer retroceder a su padre y cuando su insistente defensa se amortiguó: Raditz apareció buscando lanzarle, cual rayo, una patada fulminante por la espalda.

Su hermano mayor atacó con la bota derecha la espalda indefensa de su padre. No obstante, ni la velocidad de Kakarotto o la fuerza de Raditz, pudieron crecerse más que la experiencia de Bardock. Tan astuto era su padre, que Kakarotto embrolló sus ojos cuando este desapareció y su hermano terminó lazando al aire con su patada.

Su padre reapareció frente a ellos, portando su columna recta y su barbilla alta. Kakarotto se admiró entonces de un ideal vacío, cuando Bardock, tan imponente como el más robusto roble y una voz poderosa cual estampido; exigió de ellos, su mejor ataque:

-¡Vamos! ¡Denme su mejor lucha! -Una calma asombrosa, contempló el bosque, donde las hojas se congelaron al viento y ni el susurró de las ramas al rozarse fue oído.

Fue Raditz, después de que lo mirara a los ojos, quien embistió primero con una combinación de ataques a puño. Bardock lució tan hábil cuando evadió cada golpe y cuando lanzó un precisó puñetazo a la quijada de Raditz.

Al ver a su hermano derribado en el piso, Kakarotto atacó sin pensar. Su puño derecho falló, el izquierdo también; en ese enredo, su padre aprovechó a lanzarse contra su costado. Así dejándolo abatido junto a Raditz.

Tardes enteras entrenando habían dejado su cuerpo exánime y su aliento sofocado.

Su padre apoyo ambas botas frente a ellos y les dijo, así como hacía todas las tardes:

-Hemos perdido muchas horas para mejorar su coordinación… y aun no lo logran –Decepción, eso escuchó.

Ahí Kakarotto dejo de ser el guerrero experimentado y volvió a ser aquel niño entrenado en alguna _ínsula_ olvidada… Ínsula… Las horas peleando contra Freezer y los días preparándose para enfrentar a Cell, se perdieron cuando Kakarotto vio en su padre la valentía de un soldado descorazonado y la astucia de un lobo cebado.

Así idealizó a su padre: en la cima de los nevados, levantando su puño en victoria.

-¡Raditz, mírame cuando te hablo! –Su hermano se marchaba por el bosque, ocultándose por los árboles por no mirar a su padre.

Jamás comprendería la terquedad de su hermano, que en los últimos días alimentó más la tensión con los demás. Solo bastaba con despertar la arrogancia de su padre o la altanería de su hermano para que una riña –probablemente, peor que las anteriores- se desate en sus corazones.

Vaya problema.

 **…**

La cena ya estaba lista sobre la mesa, Gine acomodaba las –ya contadas- doce luciérnagas. Iba encantada, dando brincos y vueltas: vivaracha su sangre, irradiando luz en aquellos pasillos de madera. Mientras las sillas se acomodaban, una de estas le dio un espasmo punzón en su canilla, cuando chocó accidentalmente con una de ellas.

Pues, iba herida en la pierna derecha, de un raspón que entrenar con Gregory, le había dejado. Soltó un quejido, acariciándose su herida con sus delicadas manos, reprendiéndose por no ser precavida brincado sobre aquellas raíces.

Entonces, algunos pasos cerca a la puerta tomaron su atención. Llegaron sus hijos, Kakarotto sonriente y cansado, Raditz serio y tosco. Así, repartidos como dos estrellas intermitentes danzando entre sí: a veces brillaba una, a veces la otra; y solo en delicados momentos, ambas.

Les saludó alegre, le respondieron una sonrisa de dientes y otra de labios. Luego se sentaron a esperar a Bardock, ojala llegara pronto, Raditz no toleraría por mucho a su hermano y su insistente deseo de comer.

-¡Vamos! Solo un poco –insistió Kakarotto.

Pero Raditz se mantuvo firme al negarle comer sin antes estar todos en la mesa.

-¡No y punto!

-Por favor…

-Mira, hemos tenido esta discusión ¡cada noche! Y te juro que si esta vez no me haces caso ¡te quito el plato y te vas a dormir sin cenar!

-¡Está bien! No tienes porqué gritarme –Kakarotto terminó haciendo un puchero, renegando con su hermano. Así hasta que llegó Bardock, portando el cabello mojado, igual que siempre.

Ella comió rápido, su plato sonó vacío en pocos minutos, igual hizo Kakarotto, efusivamente impaciente como las fieras al pasar el invierno. Inmediatamente quedaron los platos vacíos, su hijo no perdió tiempo en hablar:

-Mamá ¿te conté alguna vez de Upa?

No había día, de tantos que pasaron, en que Kakarotto no trajera el recuerdo de algunos de sus amigos para charlar en la cena. El día de hoy fue Upa, un muchacho rústico que había conocido Kakarotto viajando por aquel planeta.

Demostraba dotes cercanas a su padre al hablar. Enganchándote a la historia solo con su voz calmada. Suave como el serpentear de un río, conto aquellas hazañas en aquel aislado Palacio.

Interesantes lucían sus palabras, elegantes vestidas a la misma voz de Bardock. Así la historia sonó a un ritmo épico, propio de aquellos enfrentamientos, como aquel lejano que tuvo Kakarotto contra el bigotudo Tao Pai Pai.

Más sin embargo nunca tendría esa serenidad en el placer que daba la voz de Bardock. Es que el guerrero y compañero de la cicatriz dominaba hasta la más amplia arena de combate con solo tres palabras.

-Muy bien, escuchen – Hace poco Kakarotto, le había preguntado por la cicatriz en el rostro de su padre, Bardock, como buen narrador. Así le permitió recordar a ella, ese lejano pasaje de árboles, esa ferocidad de un campo naranja, donde una hoz perdida mancho con sangre las hojas nacientes.

-Debió ser una gran pelea, papá –dijo Kakarotto reluciendo la luz de las luciérnagas en sus luceros de carbón.

Le respondió Bardock, sobando con afán su cicatriz en la mejilla. Desde ahí fue cuando sospecho de un mal errante por sobre el cielo.

-Pues… recuerdo que tu madre… -dejaba pausas al narrar, nunca le había pasado- vuestra madre… Gine, se había metido en problemas con… -al cruzarse sus miradas, supo que algo andaba mal en Bardock.

Raditz y Kakarotto se extrañaron y sus miradas desorbitadas se posaron en ella.

-¿En qué problema, mamá? –dijo Kakarotto.

-Supongo que los hice enfadar a quien no debía, con unos comentarios que hice…

-Tuve que salir a defenderla porque ella no podía sola –comentó Bardock, arrogante y socarrón. Más ella no se dejaría.

-Tú tampoco pudiste, Bardock… -dijo y todos rieron- creí que hablarías de la cicatriz de detrás de tu oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra cicatriz? –Preguntó Kakarotto- ¿cómo?

-Solo digamos –comentó Gine-, que tu padre no es bueno en la cocina ni con las cuchillas.

-Eran dos –continuó Bardock- yo acababa de volver de una misión… cuando los encontré, sacaron sus armas y… uno de ellos clavo su… ¿hoz?... en mi cara, dejándome está herida.

Rápido, apagado, aburrido, así narró Bardock. Cortando su voz por incesante frotar su cicatriz.

Ni ella, ni –así como decían sus ojos- sus hijos habían de intuir aquello. Kakarotto dejo de hacer preguntas y Raditz miro a otro lado que no sea su padre; solo ella pudo ver los ojos caídos de Bardock, así como nunca los había visto. Rescatando la angustia –tan propia de ella como su melena- escondida detrás de su sonrisa de mujer.

Fue el turno de Raditz para lavar los platos, varias veces ya lo habría hecho antes, y en esas veces, siempre necesito la ayuda de su hermano. Esta vez tardaron más, Kakarotto parecía mucho más despistado, jugando con esa pequeñita piedra que se trajo de la ribera.

Pasó observándolos y se distrajo tanto que no notó cuando Bardock se había ido.

 **…**

Raditz se alistaba para otra noche en vela, cuidando de aquella litera de la cual ya no sentía la comodidad del sueño.

Cuando entro a su habitación, Kakarotto, cual niño pequeño, asomaba su cabeza por la ventana. Sentado en el borde, con la boca hacia arriba y en sus ojos el reflejo de las estrellas.

-¡Mira Raditz! –Dijo Kakarotto, emocionado- ¡Otra estrella!

La respuesta de Raditz, no fue más que una sonrisa blanda. Kakarotto, continúo observando el firmamento inundado de estrellas, del que siempre destacó, lo impredecible del matiz azul.

-¡Te dije que si le contaba a mamá de Upa, aparecería! –dijo Kakarotto.

-Je, je… deja de jugar, además de tonto, eso es imposible.

Raditz recorrió la silla y se sentó en ella. Mientras Kakarotto bajo de la ventana y la cerró.

-Mira Raditz, siempre que no le hable a mamá en la cena de alguno de mis amigos, no aparece, pero cuando lo hago ¡sí!

Kakarotto se recostó en la litera superior quitándose las botas y las manillas, mientras Raditz le decía.

-Como tú digas…

Poco sabía que esa respuesta era la que Bardock tanto buscaba para saciar con sus noches en vela.

Y entonces sintió solo el silencio apretado contra sus parpados, acariciando el dulce sueño que lo llamaba, que lo magnetizaba. Con cabezazos era rendido a caer sobre su pecho, y dormía pleno alejado de la realidad, donde el temor no pasaría de ser fantasía.

-Oye, Raditz –escucho de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?

-¿No te iras a dormir?

-Luego lo hago…

-Eso dices siempre, pero siempre duermes en esa silla ¿no te molesta?

-Tú solo duerme, no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-¡Ya duérmete!

Con ese grito, no estaba seguro de si Kakarotto se habría dormido o no, pero no hablaron por toda la noche y Raditz, ni siquiera pudo cuidar a su hermano como tantas noches lo hizo. La pesadumbre fue demasiada en sus agotados ojos. Que no pudieron luchar más, contra el peso asfixiante del somnífero ilusorio. Que le arrebato, incluso la cordura a sus neuronas.

 **…**

-¿Piensas recostarte o seguirás con ese jueguito del astrónomo? –preguntó, en su tono socarrón, Gine.

Bardock, suspiro cansado al quitarse la pechera y la arrojó al pie de la cama.

-Está bien… hazme un espacio.

Gine estaba acostada en la cama, cubriéndose con ligereza en las sábanas. Se acomodó a la izquierda del colchón delgado y lo palmeo, como llamándolo a jamás alejarse de ella. Bardock se recostó junto a ella.

Inmediatamente recostado, ella se aferró a su cuello como lo hacen los felinos en invierno. Al sentirla Bardock soltó un gélido suspiro, un pálido vaho flotando sobre él. Porque ella estaba fría, su tacto estaba helado: cuando sus delgadas manos rozaron su cuello y la suya toco su cadera, sintió el eléctrico choque del pavor y la culpa.

-Oye… -comentó ella, su aliento también estaba frío-, hace mucho que no me molestas con la apuesta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –No lo sabía, mas ella sí, con su mirada lo leyó.

-De lo del rio ¡Dah!

-Ah… eso, ya se me había olvidado.

-Qué raro, conociéndote me lo habrías recordado y pedido que te pague con…

Se puso roja, de sus mejillas irradió calor dulce, acometiendo contra el desolado frío. Más Bardock, quiso seguir sintiendo su calor.

-¿Tan predecible soy?

-No, no ¡No!… pero, tampoco es que no me guste hacer… ya sabes.

-Mmm… no, no sé.

Entonces, ella se "enfado", cruzada de brazos se sentó y dijo.

-¡Bardock! ¡No molestes!

Ahí supo que era el momento para calmar aquel electrizante frío… estar en paz contra la pesada culpa, que ardía en su cicatriz. La tomo de la cintura y la arrojó a la cama otra vez, se puso sobre ella, con un brazo a cada lado de sus mejillas prendidas.

Ya deteniéndola así, acorralada quedo, con la boca de ella formado un tierno circulo, le dijo, casi en un susurró.

-Perdóname…

-¿Qué? –Ella inclinó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Eso es lo que quiero que hagas, que me perdones… Lo siento.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Por todo lo que hice y… te hare…

Lo había dicho, pero el ardor en su mejilla no se fue.

-Bardock, actúas extraño.

-Solo di que sí, solo eso quiero.

Y el fuego en su cicatriz pasó, al sentir los labios de Gine rozando la sangre costrada y la piel carcomida. Esa suavidad fue necesario para calmarlo y apaciguar su ser.

-Claro que te perdonó, tonto.

Y el amanecer los encontró desnudos bajo la sombría palpitación de una estrella vagabunda.

 **…**

Que el cielo los ampare, el sol hoy no llegó por detrás de los cerros. Hoy fue un aberrante gris que tiño al cielo y dejo lagrimear al rio.

Terror profundo invadió a Kakarotto al despertar, encontrar a su hermano dormido en la silla, pintado delante de la ventana en matices de gris nebuloso.

Ahí fue cuando, pensó: su pesadilla logro escapar de su cabeza.

La verdad hoy sería libre como lo son el viento y como lo son los rayos del sol.

* * *

Y esto es todo por ahora lectores, agradezco la paciencia y las reviews que me mandasteis en estos capítulos. En verdad muy cariñosos.

Y creo yo que ahora es el momento de contestar a algunos seguidores que he notado se han interesado bastante por la historia, cada uno de ustedes con sus reviews y visitas me habéis dado una razón para continuar escribiendo en la soledad.

En particular quiero mandar un presente para Garu0212.

"Estrella DanGar –te llamare así, si no hay molestia-, veo tu ímpetu en buscar respuestas sobre preguntas que, quizá, nadie se ha hecho, por aquello te admiro, por aquello te felicito. Más me doy cuenta que surcas un río en una balsa sin remos, tenéis el modo de llegar al otro lado –de la playa oscura que son mis tierras-, pero no sabes que rumbo seguir sin chocar con las rocas.  
Te daré una guía, igual que el poderoso Eros guiando las velas de los barcos: «La pista olvidada en mi nombre»  
Supongo que entenderás que no seré tan directo, te dije dónde buscar, si eres lista –que yo presiento, lo eres, DanGar- sabrás que _es_ lo que debes buscar.  
Apresúrate, que el joven saiyajin de pelo largo no esperara por mucho y el LIBRO se quema."

Ya dejando a un lado mis juegos, solo basta con invitarte a seguirme en mis redes sociales. Búscame como DBNightMare en Facebook. Además te invito a leer mis demás historias, tal vez hay algo que te agrade.

Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.


	11. Chapter 11

**Verdad  
Parte 2**

* * *

Las gotas danzaron al son de funesto compás. Cantando con sus chapoteos sobre el río, de la penosa fábula que narraba a la ultrajada verdad luchando contra sus esposas de acero pútrido. Anhelando libertad. Volando por el cielo desteñido o rondando por los pastos secos y los árboles mullidos, los pájaros muertos silbaban la premonición fatal, como un coro de ángeles funestos, listos a recibir su purga.

 **…**

Kakarotto se sentó en la cama, ahogado en sus lágrimas y sudores, tras despertar de la _noche once de doce,_ del sueño donde otro de sus queridos amigos, convertido fue en efigie. Luego de colocarse las botas, tomo la almohada de su cama, húmeda aun, y se la arrojo a Raditz, gritándole:

–¡Despierta!

–¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Me dormí? –dijo su hermano, entre confundido y asustado.

–Sí, así fue –le dijo Kakarotto bajándose de la litera superior de la cama.

–¡Rayos!

–Raditz, no entiendo porque es tan importante que me cuides en las noches, no soy un niño.

Raditz no le respondió, algo común de él, como un perro encadenado, inútil en las peleas rabiosas. Se levantó de la silla tan brusco que la dejo tambaleando. Pronto ambos se asomaron frente a la ventana, donde pequeños tamborileos conjuraban a los dioses por el agua maldita.

–Está lloviendo –comentó Kakarotto, observando el cielo gris como el intermitente final de aquella ilusión. El final de un sueño.

 **…**

Bardock inspiró el aire húmedo, las gotas gruesas recorrían por su rostro, marcando húmedos caminos hasta su cicatriz. Sus ojos firmes, sus labios rectos, su solo porte a mitad del bosque, eran más intimidantes que cualquier trueno que cayera en la cima de los cerros.

–¿Alguna novedad? –le preguntó a Raditz cuando lo vio llegar de la colina.

–Kakarotto le teme a las agujas.

–¿En serio?

–Así me lo contó ayer en el río.

Bardock se retiró la venda de su frente y con ella se secó toda la mareada de lluvia en su cara. El dorso de su mano, sin embargo, paso por su chirlo y por su quijada, exprimiéndose de su piel carcomida, la lluvia ardiente sobre su cicatriz. Observó a Raditz patear un poco de lodo hacía un árbol, comprendió que detrás de las cejas caídas de su hijo, había una preocupación tacita.

–Escucha, Bardock, este temor que tiene Kakarotto es solo un miedo infantil –le dijo.

–¿Qué es lo que supones?

–Que oculta algo, algo a lo que tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no sé qué podría ser.

–Lo disimula muy bien, entonces.

Raditz se froto la sien y, también, parte de su larga melena, de la que escurrió grandes cantidades de lluvia. Luego se marchó, algo cansado, algo dormido, taciturno y preocupado.

La lluvia entonces cayó con más fuerza, con más saña. Las gotas querían clavársele en le piel y, especialmente, en la marca de su cara. Su pecho subía y bajaba en completa serenidad, su rostro, inexpresivo como siempre, igualaba la impavidez de los robles junto a él.

Poco tardo Gine en venir por él, asegurando que sería mejor no entrenar hoy, que la lluvia hoy no se calmaría. Ella temblaba por el clima, trataba de calentarse frotándose los brazos. Ahí pensó en el delicado parentesco, de madre con hijo, de Gine con Kakarotto.

"Ambos saben esconder muy bien su miedos" se dijo.

Cuando ambos se marchaban de regreso a la cabaña, le quiso preguntar si tenía frío, mas prefirió acercársele a ella por detrás y abrigarla con sus brazos… Pero aquello no bastó para darle calor, pues ella aún seguía temblando.

No, él era poco para ella.

 **…**

Vivía igual que las aves, revoloteando sobre su canto al sol, muerto de tristeza cuando las nubes grises opacaban al astro.

El segundo hijo de Bardock, a dos pasos de la cabaña, parado se quedó, dejándose mojar. Pensando que, al igual que en su sueño, las gotas del cielo consolarían su corazón. Recordando su empolvada niñez, cuando se solía sentar por horas en las llanuras de Paoz durante la lluvia, a esperar que su abuelito regresara con él.

Pero ese dolor en el pecho, nunca se fue… nunca se iría.

Regreso adentro, frotándose el esternón. La lluvia hoy no dejo entrenar, y no porque la tierra húmeda los ensuciara, sino porque las nubes grises sobre ellos lucieron amenazantes, guardianes de los rayos del sol.

Sacó las luciérnagas de aquel extraño cajón, se sentó en esa silla con el respaldar roto. Inclino su cabeza sobre sus manos a observar las "estrellas" en el frasco por tanto tiempo, que su padre y hermano habían regresado y él, ni cuenta se dio.

Las doce luciérnagas, poco a poco, formaron una suerte de círculo dentro del jarrón. Y sorprendió a su corazón sin latir, desabrido y sin emociones, impávido del dulce baile de las luciérnagas. Ya no había los sentimientos de niño en su alma. Lo que antes le causaba gracia, dicha y alegrías desmesúrales; hoy, no le causaron más que una indiferencia fría.

Algo cambió dentro de él, eso pensó. Pues los insectos frente a él lo aburrieron de sobremanera, lo aturdieron en un profundo penar sin nostalgia. Hace muchos años, cuando niño fue, se perdió en el bosque jugando por horas con las candelas y con la luna. Y hoy, esos mismos bichejos, le vaciaron el alma.

Igual que las cascadas, las que con su ruido y hermosura, llenan de vida los bosques de Paoz. Pero llegado el invierno, al congelarse, asesinan a la naturaleza que los rodea, sin piedad, sin cariño.

Con temor escarbó, a pinza, recuerdos de su vida, deseado ser _alguien_ , no un _algo_. Se odio más que nunca cuando ya ni los recuerdos de Bulma le daban nostalgia, ni los de Krilin, felicidad. Solo un friolento carcajeo, que se reía de sí mismo.

Una nausea de emociones que, por más poco que durara, le rebalso la mente de dudas.

Y los bichos le comenzaron a preguntar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó otra.

"¿A dónde vas viajero?"

–¿Kakarotto? –esa fue la más luminosa de todas, su madre.

–Mamá…

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella.

-Nada nuevo.

 **…**

Miraba por la ventana, a las gotas perforando el cristal. Delineando un espejismo en la inclemencia de los vientos, ahí hechizado, quedo Bardock, pensando en las idiosincrasias de los cielos grises, del olvidado sol.

Tratando de tragarse el crudo sabor del futuro, al que sus premoniciones con gusto a hiel, habían anunciado. Cerró los ojos para ver mejor la lluvia, que aquel extraño poder le trajera una vez más, las visiones de un gélido bosque sin vida,

Como estrellas fugaces pasaba por su cabeza, esa imagen de su propio cuerpo disecado a la orilla de un río de bajas mareas, rodeado de árboles putrefactos.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, su cicatriz comenzó a arderle como jamás lo había sentido. Tras tantos años marchando sobre los campos de batalla, por primera vez pudo sentir el ligero palpitar de la empatía en su muerto corazón, del cariño a los demás calentando su alma.

 **…**

Recostado en la cama, Raditz trataba de contar todo lo extraño que había pasado en estos días. Desde los delirantes sueños de su hermano, hasta lo irracional del clima en estos días. Hacía crujir sus nudillos presionándolos contra sus pulgares. Con ello trataba de mantener su vista lo más fija posible en el cielo mientras escuchaba el tamborileo sin ritmo de las gotas chocando con el cristal.

La eratista en su mano derecha, un recuerdo intachable de si mismo.

Sus párpados se comenzaron a cerrar, sus ojos se sintieron tan cansados como anoche. A pesar del temor que tenía a caer nuevamente en una pesadilla, como la que tuvo anoche. Raditz cerró los ojos y por la habitación solo se escuchó su aliento pausado acompañado del repiqueteo sin ritmo del cristal.

 **…**

–Entonces choque con un auto y… fue Tien Shin Han el que ganó el torneo –narraba Kakarotto, ella lo escuchaba con paciencia infinita, de esas que solo tienen las madres.

–¡Mal! Tú debiste haber ganado.

–Sí, puede ser, pero Tien es un luchador muy técnico, también merecía la victoria.

Lo que para otros, ajenos a la sociedad saiyajin, representaría un acto puro de humildad, de un rival a otro. Para Gine significo un acto de mero respeto, un pacto entre dos guerreros, Tien y su hijo Kakarotto, que reconocía al otro como un rival admirable y apreciaba el honor de haber tenido tan digno combate.

–Supuse que aquel muchacho te dio una gran lucha –le confesó a su hijo–, lo note en tu manera de narrar. Eres tan bueno como tu padre.

–Gracias.

Porque así lo sabía Gine, porque siempre supo que Raditz y Kakarotto heredarían esa habilidad para correr la boca en los campos de batalla y relatar con prosa épica sus increíbles contiendas.

Kakarotto bostezó, tal vez cansado por el ambiente opaco y húmedo.

–Deberías subir a dormir –le dijo.

–No, no quiero.

Sus parpados cansados apenas dejaron ver una débil línea de su pupila. Kakarotto, reaccionó de un cabezazo, levantando el cuello y la cara con los ojos casi dormidos, dijo:

–Mejor voy afuera.

Aunque, en principio ella renegó de aquello, Kakarotto advirtió que no se mojaría, que no llegaría a mojarse, que tan sólo se quedaría en la puerta, que sólo quería sentirse freso. Nunca sabría Gine del sabor añejo y de nostalgia que intentaba Kakarotto, regresar a su corazón.

Ella lo acompañó desde la cocina, la que quedaba a ciertos pasos de la puerta, recorriendo una silla sobre la que luego se sentó, también a observar la lluvia. Pensó en lo útil que sería una larga ventana al frente, por la que pudieran sentarse a contar la infinidad de gotas sobre el cristal.

Sin saberlo Gine, el "Paraíso" ya había hecho cuenta de sus deseos.

Kakarotto apoyó la cabeza en la pared y desde entonces había dejado de contestar a sus preguntas. A pesar de tener la puerta abierta, el frío jamás entro, algo dentro de ella pensó en las luciérnagas como protectoras, como un manto cálido en el cual refugiarse.

Ella estuvo por partirse en el sueño, siguiendo a Kakarotto y a todos en la casa hasta las grosas nubes del descanso afable y el sueño bondadoso. Pero se detuvo de improviso cuando se percató de los ligeros balbuceos de su hijo en la puerta.

Se frotó los ojos y se sacudió la melena, pensando que aquello que escucho fue solo fantasía. Pero no, Kakarotto volvió a repetir ese nombre. Se le acerco con discreción de no despertarlo, tan cautelosa que sus pies ni siquiera tocaron el suelo.

–Gohan… –susurró él una vez más.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿De aquel anciano que lo cuido de niño? Sí, eso debía ser ¿Qué más podía ser?... Confiada de sus afirmaciones, segura que se trataba de aquel canoso guerrero, se animó para dar un paso más.

–Gohan –volvió a decir Kakarotto–… hijo…

¿Hijo? ¿A qué se refería ahora? ¿De él mismo? O… ¿Acaso él…? ¿Él pudo…? ¡No! ¡Él le había dicho que no! ¡Él seguía siendo un niño! ¡Su niño, maldita sea!

No pudo comprender más, su duda se disolvió como las sales en el mar.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia Kakarotto, hacia sus 7 flecos heredados de Bardock. "Mentiras" pensó. Eso era lo más común que habría entre padre e hijo, esa habilidad de ocultar, de engañar y de… traicionar…

Entonces Kakarotto abrió sus ojos bordeados de gotas caprichosas, pintadas en un telón oscuro; se puso de pie despacio, sacudiendo sus botas mojadas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Gine lo interceptó en ese mismo momento, con una duda atada a su garganta.

–Mamá –dijo Kakarotto.

–Kakarotto, tú… –necesitaba decirlo, preguntarlo; no importando la desgracia de la respuesta, no soportaba más aquella ignorancia. Por más que la hiciera feliz.

–Yo… –bromeó su hijo.

–¿Quién es Gohan?

 **…**

El miedo a la verdad la atrapó entre un par de fauces sofocantes. Como una cuchilla clavada en su costado, como doce espinas en su sien, agonizo su alma dulce, su corazón acaramelado.

Gine ambicionaba saber, aunque aquello la destruyera, necesitaba huir de su ignorancia. Pero, desdichado seria aquel que recibió de las nubes llorosas sobre su cabeza, recuerdos alegres a la memoria del corazón. Kakarotto, por hoy, no presencio terror en sus sueños, si no la alegría, a la que tanto extrañaba.

Pero Kakarotto, jamás pudo gozar de lo que era la paz eterna. Hoy, bajo la tutela de la desdicha, su pesadilla, habiendo escapado por entre las gotas del cielo, cobró realidad propia y se decidió a pudrir los débiles lazos familiares.

 **…**

Inhalo hondo cuando vio a su madre –bajo ese gesto tan preocupado– frente a él. Jamás en su curiosa vida, se habría de sentir tan miserable y eso que su corazón tierno y dulce se podría con cada "latido".

–Kakarotto ¿Quién es Gohan? –volvió a preguntar su madre.

–¿Qué?

–Soñabas con alguien y lo mencionaste.

–Ah… Gohan era mu abuelo, un hombre que me cuido cuando era niño, ya te conté de él.

Pero el rostro de su madre se entristeció todavía más. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de huir cual cobarde.

–No, tú… ¿tú tenías hijos? –su voz se tornó cruda y demandante al preguntarle:

–Kakarotto ¿Quién es Gohan?

Sus pies estaban temblando de frío, sintiendo la lluvia calar por su tibia, igual que siempre ocurría en sus pesadillas. Sospechó que así, se vengaban a través de la cobardía, las luciérnagas de él. Intentó recuperar fuerzas de aquellas voces en su cabeza. Las de sus amigos, alentándolo con insistencia.

Pero… ¿cuáles amigos? Ellos no estaban ahí, ni él con ellos; solo eran retazos de su memoria partida.

La miro a los ojos e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, como un niño atrapado en la peor de sus travesuras, confesó:

–Mamá… Gohan es… es mi hijo –reconoció de plano y el corazón se le hizo añicos, por primera vez en su vida no tuvo el valor de mirar a alguien a la cara– Lo… lo lamento.

–¿Tuviste un hijo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

–Sí, tuve un hijo. Fue hace como siete años, siete años darianos.

–¿Con quién fue? ¿Con esa muchacha Bulma?

–No, claro que no. Fue con... Milk… a ella la conocí cerca de Paoz, cuando buscaba las esferas del dragón.

Con el ácido trago de las verdades devoraba la boca de su estómago, su garganta sofocada por cadenas impiadosas. Acompañaron aquel ardor en su hombro derecho, que hacia crujir su alma, como si deseara huir de su cuerpo.

 **…**

El rostro se le enfrió y sus manos se le petrificaron. Su lengua se congelo y las débiles palabras que pronunció eran tan frías como las mañanas tempranas del planeta Vegeta.

–Pero… ¿Por qué no…?

–… No te lo dije porque mi papa y mi hermano pensaron que sería mejor dejarlo así.

"¿Cómo pudo, Bardock, pensar tal idiotez?"

Porque era obvio que la idea siempre fue de él, y que aquella idea termino por arrastrar a sus hijos, abusando de la autoridad que, como padre, siempre tuvo sobre ellos.

–Kakarotto… Kakaro…

¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo decirle que jamás lo esperaría de él? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a su hijo?

No sabía cómo hacer para defenderse de tal indignación, de la pena y de la traición retumbando en su cabeza; del dolor y de la agonía en su alma; del terror en sus ojos, del miedo pavoroso, de la daga en su corazón, de la soledad interminable ¡de la mentira!

Su desgastado animo no soporto más el peso desgraciado. Salió corriendo de la cabaña, no importándole dejar a Kakarotto atado a una duda contra la pared, no importándole la lluvia agría, ni las nubes consumadas en el cielo impío.

Corrió manchándose las botas con fango, voló por las nubes grises, tentando a que la lluvia arrastrase sus lágrimas.

* * *

Bueno familia, un gustazo escribir este episodio, me encanto, creo es mi favorito hasta la fecha. Espero que les haya encantado leerlo, como a mi escribirlo. Como en todas las oportunidades, gracias por las reviews y las visitas, son los mejores.

De paso y dejo pistas medio raras que llevan al final de este… este… ¡Fanfic!

Bueno, estrella DanGar, primero que nada, gracias por la review, que llego justo el día de mi cumpleaños. Bueno, supongo que habrás investigado oportunamente, si no es así recuerda que la pista seguirá ahí para que la LEAS las veces que sea necesario.

También noto lo oportuno de tus dudas, como la noche, la oscuridad y las estrellas. Pero ¿no olvidáis algo Shoshana? No creo que sea prudente olvidarnos del querido Coronel Hans Landa.

Iré al grano, la pista de hoy es:

"¿Qué hace a un hombre, hombre?"

Eso es todo por mi parte. Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.

NightMare.


	12. Chapter 12

**LLUVIA**

Ni bien la vio correr lejos de la cabaña y, eventualmente, salir volando de la colina; Kakarotto trato de ir tras de ella para rezarle mil perdones. Pero fue detenido por su hermano, quien con un brazo le aprisiono el torso y con la mano contraría le tapó la boca.

El corazón le dolía, el alma le pesaba.

–Ya basta, Kakarotto… ¡No tiene caso! –le gritó su hermano. A él también le dolía, lo notó en su voz.

Sus ojos cayeron en la profunda miseria, ahogados en mares de lejía. De todos los castigos sufridos desde su primera pesadilla hace cinco años, sin duda este día de nubes grises trajo la peor tortura. Cuando supo del poder que tenía para dañar a otros, más allá incluso de los golpes.

Con los puños tiesos por el frío, las lágrimas arribaron en el umbral de sus ojos, calcinando sus parpados con una emanación agria del corazón. Del corazón dulzón que alguna vez tuvo.

Entre la prisión de hierro, que eran los brazos de su hermano mayor, y los regaños constantes que llegaban de él; noto una silueta caminando en pena por la puerta. Su propia silueta con una banda roja en la cabeza. Era su padre.

Finalmente, después de forcejear tanto con su hermano, se rindió, bajo los brazos. Dejo de gimotear y entonces Raditz lo libero. Sobre su cabeza danzaron gotas melancólicas y por su espina dorsal escurrieron los espasmos gélidos e insípidos de la lluvia.

Y entonces su hermano le gritó.

–¡¿Qué acaso te volviste loco?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle?!

–Lo siento, pero no podía ocultarlo más.

–¡Eres un idiota, Kakarotto!

Concernían continuar su discusión hasta que una cruda voz los detuvo.

–¡Ya basta los dos! –dijo su padre.

Y entonces las gotas de la lluvia se volvieron más lánguidas, débiles y pequeñas. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, salvo de la naturaleza y su fúnebre ritmo de bombo desairado. El baile de la lluvia intentó detenerse, congelarse en el tiempo. Un crudo gris se apodero de sus ojos, de su oídos, de su gusto, de su olfato. De su alma. De todo lo que era.

Luego volvió a hablar su padre:

–Esta lluvia… trajo consigo algo raro… algo extraño.

Su hermano, sosteniéndolo todavía de la camisa azul, preguntó.

–¿A qué te refieres, Bardock? –La mirada sobre él tenía una extraña amalgama de furia y temor, de ira y tristeza.

–Miren la cabaña.

Ambos se sorprendieron y hasta se asustaron cuando vieron en la fachada de la cabaña un gran ventanal que no hubo de existir ayer ni el día anterior. Claro, límpido, completamente nuevo. Con un lizo satinado en sus cristales que le daban un aspecto irreal. Simple, como todos los que había visto en su vida; y a la vez confuso.

Un dulce pánico se escurrió igual que la lluvia por sus cabezas.

–¿Qué demonios? –indago, Raditz por el marco robusto de aquella enorme ventana, por el que incluso se podía ver la arcaica mesa en la que solían cenar.

Más de aquello resalto su imagen grabada en el cristal, producida por el reflejo que daba la muerta luz del sol. Ahí estaba él, inconfundible con su traje naranja y sus siete flecos coronándole las sienes; sin embargo su rostro lucia deformado en las gotas que habían inundado el cristal.

–¿De dónde salió esta cosa? –pregunto, bastante enfadado, Raditz.

–Sea lo que sea –dijo su padre– lo trajo…

Kakarotto, no oyó la completa oración que dijo su padre, no vio más allá de su reflejo, que brilló con la luz de las luciérnagas. Convertido, estaba, en una cosa, en un ser abominable, en una efigie sin alma. Deshumanizado y cruel. No era él aquel que sonreía con timidez en la ventada, era un absurdo, una piedra tallada. Pero no él. No era Kakarotto ¿Goku?

…

 _Extraño era caminar en esa oscuridad. Sus brazos intentaron guiarse a esas paredes revoltosas mientras sus pies se mantenían firme al trémulo suelo. Delirando en el miedo pomposo que producía la oscuridad en los hombres, navegó perdido sobre y debajo de un mar oscuro._

 _Bardock rondó en la ceguera total, caminando por un pasillo interminable hacia la nada. Creyéndose a sí mismo un loco, jurando que sus manos le engañaron, noto que aquel pasillo –cada vez más estrecho– en el que caminaba, era triangular. Tres paredes lo encerraron, lo aprisionaron. No sabía cuál sería el techo y cuáles serían las paredes, confió ciegamente de lo que le enseñaban sus sentidos._

 _De pronto, en medio de su temor y su angustia, una luz se hizo visible a lo lejos, brillando tan poderosamente que la sangre en su corazón burbujeó._

 _Un toque de humanidad al borde del abismo._

 _Corrió hasta llegar con la estrella, en ella un regalo, un aprecio, una moneda de oro._

 _Gine._

 _La vio parada sobre esa luz blanca, brillando como la luna. Reflejando debajo de sus pies y entre sus dedos, ese calor que siempre le dio calma y paz a su corazón. La luz emanaba de ella, de sus manos, de su vientre, de sus mejillas: de sus tiernos ojos._

 _Entonces se puso a caminar hacia la saiyajin. Pero Gine, la dulce mujer de melena larga, se alejó de él. Flotando hacia el infinito._

 _Con cada paso suyo, ella dio uno hacia atrás. Se alejaba de él, huía de él. Él caminaba, trotaba y corría hacía ella; pero Gine estaba cada vez más lejos de él. Cada acción suya la obligó a correr lejos de si, la lastimó, la dañó; y su siniestro cinismo lo reconocía._

 _Cuando dejo de verla, perdida en el cosmos; cuando ya no era de él; un poderoso estruendo retuvo la nada y una suerte de faro se cruzó frente a él. Con esfuerzo si pudo mirar ésta vez. Aquella luz era abominable, diferente a lo que había sentido con Gine. Era amarilla y roja como el fuego, y como tal incineraba sus ojos y hastiaba su ego._

 _Era, pues, un gigantesco guerrero de pelo largo y rubio, brillando cual antorcha._

 _–¿Raditz?_

 _La larga cabellera flotó frente a él y con cada agitación del viento un poderoso torbellino era despertado. Era un poder nada ordinario, voluminoso y amontonado. Sin reglas de orden o armonía. Explosivo y, a la vez, atrapante, embriagante._

 _El poderoso guerrero se giró hacia él. Observo su rostro, su mirada fiera, su labio seco. No era Raditz._

 _Era Kakarotto, portando una cabellera larga y rubia. Mostrando en su aura ese poder inmenso. En un nivel más allá de todo lo imaginable._

 _Las luces, entonces, brillaron con más fuerza, y cuando todo se pobló de un nauseabundo blanco, su corazón_ se agito, y pegó un increíble salto en la cama. Se frotó los ojos, se pegó un par de cachetadas tratando de acostumbrarse al gris de su habitación, a las gotas tronando el cristal, al mareo de su estómago.

Respiró con pesadez, devoro el aire a su alrededor hasta que pudo concentrar su razón. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una pesadilla? Miles de dudas molestas rondaron su cabeza. Ya antes había tenido premoniciones de ese tipo, pero nunca se le habían presentado como un sueño.

Su corazón abandono el frenesí, entro en un estado de calma perpetua, desplazado lentamente por su razón. Habiendo concentrado su cabeza en esos pequeños recuerdos que aún le quedaron del sueño, soltó un fuerte y caluroso aliento sobre sus manos, hechas un puño delante de su boca. Se puso de pie como lo haría cualquier mañana, y bajo a la cocina buscando a Kakarotto y Raditz.

…

Ambos estaban sentados en esas maltratadas sillas de la cocina, curioseando sobre aquel ventanal misterioso. Iluminados apenas por las luciérnagas de un frasco que disimulaba ser un faro al borde del mar. La mesa estaba gruesa y en su superficie había emanado una pulpa asquerosa, resultado de la humedad acumulada en estos días.

Bardock se acercó a la pared sin decir nada, se inclinó en el marco del ventanal y observó el canto helado de la lluvia. Por ya dos días enteros que el terror abordaba las nubes grises, sin jamás calmarse. La precipitación pretendía aumentar cada noche y desembocar en granizos por el amanecer y el atardecer.

La lluvia, en tres días y dos noches, no había terminado ni daba señales de querer hacerlo.

Al agua afuera de la cabaña rozaba con las rodillas y el bosque había surgido como un pantano fangoso.

–También en el infierno llueve sobre mojado –murmuró.

Giro su cabeza, desviando su mirada de la formación grumosa del cielo hacia sus hijos. Kakarotto tenía la mirada perdida, manifestando su preocupación hurgueteando el frasco de las luciérnagas. Raditz, por su lado, jugando entres su dedos con la eratista, impaciente agitaba sus pies.

–¡Deja de golpear ese frasco! –grito Raditz, rompiendo aquel acosador silencio.

–Lo lamento, yo… lo siento –le respondió Kakarotto, impávido como notó en sus ojos cansados.

–¡¿Lo sientes?! –Continuó Raditz– ¡debiste haberlo sentido antes de contarle eso a nuestra madre!

–¡Cállate Raditz! –Finalmente decidió intervenir y detener tal alboroto –Antes de criticar a tu hermano date cuenta que fue culpa de ambos. Porque si mal no recuerdo te dije a ti que lo cuidaras.

–¿Qué me cuide? –Preguntó Kakarotto, levantando su rostro del suelo– o sea que todo fue tu idea.

Bardock recorrió una silla en la que luego se sentó. Y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo a su hijo menor.

–Kakarotto, desde que supe de tus pesadillas pensé que sería mejor protegerte hasta que tengamos una idea de lo que significaba.

Kakarotto ciñó su gesto, tallando en sus ojos el vacío de aquellos balcones custodiando las enormes entradas de Black Fada.

–¿Protegerme de qué? No soy un niño.

–Sé que no eres un niño, pero necesitaba…

Y Raditz lo interrumpió, como siempre hacia cada vez que iba a reprocharle algo.

–… ¿Necesitabas qué? ¿Necesitabas saciar tu ego?

»Porque ¿sabes, Bardock? ¡Cada maldita decisión que has tomado, provocaron que mamá huyera de este lugar!

–¡Basta, Raditz! –Gritó, ya hartado de su actitud– parece que has olvidado en donde estamos.

»Vivimos en el paraíso, en el otro mundo, recuérdenlo ambos. En este lugar las cosas no funcionan como si estuviéramos aún con vida. La prueba es ese ventanal. Basto con que alguno de nosotros lo deseara y apareció.

Raditz, más calmado, alcanzo a preguntarle.

–¿Solo basta con desear algo y aparecerá?

–Aun no estoy seguro de eso.

…

Se había roto algo dentro de su cabeza, ni el naranja ni el azul manifestaron en su corazón cariño o nostalgia. El cuello lo tenía rígido frente a la ventana, los colores de chocolate teñidos en el bosque devoraron sus ojos. Lo llamaron, los arboles; lo llamaron al pasado olvidado y nostálgico, donde dos niños jugaban en el reflejo de un lago.

Cuando observó la lluvia tronar los árboles del bosque, sus ojos traicionaron a la belleza del mundo; que ni el dulce encanto de la naturaleza lleno sus ojos con alegría. Frente a él, sólo veía una pintura chamuscada de color gris. Círculos, rectángulos, formas sin vida creando una mancha oscura en su pupila. Las luciérnagas atraparon su consciencia, manipularon sus sentidos. No fue hasta que su hermano le reprocho por jugar con los indeseables bichos, que dejo de pensar al ritmo del frasco.

Sus pies estaban congelados; pues había pasado todo el día sentado en esa silla de respaldar roto, observando por ese extraño ventanal la mugre forma de un bosque. Escuchó de su padre, balbuceos turbios, completamente inentendibles que para Kakarotto no importaron. A él solo le caían sermones entrecortados, sin sentido igual que las gotas de la lluvia, caían.

Esas palabras rebotaron en su cabeza, carcomiendo un doloroso eco por sus tímpanos. La bulla de las gotas y de las voces de su padre y hermano formaron un ruido ilegible que le alborotó la cabeza.

"¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!" gritaba dentro de sí.

Entonces, en el umbral de la nostalgia, algo que dijo su padre, tomó su atención.

–… date cuenta que fue culpa de todos. Si mal no recuerdo te dije que debías cuidarlo –había dicho.

–¿Qué me cuide? O sea que todo fue tu idea.

No se molestó en darle atención a las excusas que daba su padre. Si llego a responder fue una simple inercia del coraje. ¿Coraje? ¿Ira? ¿Enojo? ¿Eso era propio en él? No, definitivamente Goku nunca actuó de esa manera. Siempre fue tranquilo, sereno y tierno; eso expresó su consciencia de hombre libre. Sus recuerdos vagos de interminables batallas daban contradicción, pero él estaba completamente seguro que _eso_ no era.

 _"Controlar tu temperamento, Goku, es la mayor virtud, de ello nace el carácter y la voluntad"_ recordaba en su corazón. Jamás en su vida dio crédito a tales comportamientos, así lo habían educado al cargar pesados troncos en las montañas. Pero aquel sujeto en la ventana, ese que también aparecía en el río y los espejos, Kakarotto, pudo vivirlos y haber guiado su mano con furia en busca de venganza. Después de todo, ese sujeto era _él mismo_.

–No estoy seguro de eso –dijo su padre. Esas cortas palabras cortaron su pena, observó la ventana y ya no había ningún rostro desfigurado con siete flecos en la cabeza. Bardock regreso a inclinarse en el marco de la ventana, detrás de él un paisaje sombrío y culposo embotaba su sereno pensar.

Entonces, de las nubes llorosas brotó una mágica estela. Volando por las nubes grises llegó cortando en dos el firmamento como un pez dejando su rastro espectral en el agua se aproximó más y más.

Se puso de pie y desde la ventana sus ojos se concentraron en esa hermosa estrella que montaba las nubes.

Su corazón dio un solitario y huérfano latido.

Era su madre.

Junto a él aparecieron dos siluetas, su hermano y su padre, mirando también por la ventana. Seguramente ambos pensaron igual que él. Y al igual que él ninguno tenía corazón para ir con ella. Su hermano se acercó a su oído derecho y le dijo.

–Kakarotto, sé lo que estás pensando. No vayas. Debe estar muy enfadada.

Si estaba enfadada ¿por qué volvió?

–Mamá… –susurró él. Su voz era áspera, rasposa.

La estela se detuvo en la colina, una silueta de melena larga cayo flotando sobre el fango, dejando su luz blanca impregnada en las gotas que caigan sin ningún apuro. Su padre y hermano lo empujaron hacía la mesa; muy confundido se dejó llevar, no tenías fuerzas para impedirlo; ambos, luego, se acercaron hacía la puerta de la cabaña.

Las paredes teñidas de naranja por las luciérnagas dieron vueltas alrededor de una nada. El techo ilusionó ser más distante y el suelo se hizo más pequeño. Las luces titilaron a un ritmo cardiaco, lento y rápido; el ventanal se oscureció aún más y sus botas azules sobre el suelo decoloraron hasta un absurdo castaño.

Su realidad deformada engendro su ser nauseabundo.

De pronto unos ligeros pasos se escucharon en la puerta, junto al sonido del agua rebalsando por el piso. Todo volvió a una relativa normalidad, a un estado de relajación condenada a morir.

Luego la vio, estaba empapada y su piel emergía pálida del pintoresco muro. Destaco de ella su sonrisa: sus labios, aunque serenos, traían una manera de sonreír nada reconfortante, nada tranquilizador. Sus ojos estaban caídos e hinchados. Sus mejillas le recordaron a los papeles cuajados.

El aura cálida alrededor de ella emanó un gusto a chocolate amargo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, sus pupilas se conectaron por primera vez en tres días. Afuera había dejado de llover.

Ni su padre ni su hermano dijeron algo, cuando ella le reprochó a gritos, solo se colocaron a cada lado de su madre, era un gesto precario, según supo luego.

–¡Eres un inconsciente, Kakarotto! –vocifero ella abalanzándose contra él antes de que Bardock y Raditz la tomaran de cada brazo y la detuvieran.

Ella lanzo un hábil patada que derribo la mesa, dejando un sonido chirriante cuando el frasco de las luciérnagas impacto el piso. Los bichos quedaron libres, en completa armonía rondaron la habitación. Kakarotto aún no lo sabía, ni él, ni nadie; pero en la danza de las luciérnagas se escondía la esencia y la magia del ser, de su ser.

–Gine, relájate –decía Bardock.

–¡No me digas que me relaje! –Gritó ella– ¡tu hijo es tan mal padre como tú!

–Mamá, por favor –dijo Raditz.

–¡Te ofrecieron volver y tú… tú te negaste!

Su hermano y su padre, entonces, la soltaron. Gine llego corriendo con él y le enterró un par de golpes en el pecho. No los sintió ¿cómo hacerlo?

–Mamá, yo… –balbuceo– yo lo hice para protegerlos.

–¡La dejaste embarazada, idiota! –le gritó ella. Un sonido sordo inundo su cabeza, nada cruzó por su mente salvo el inerte recuerdo de su última noche en las montañas Paoz.

–Lo sabía –escapo de sus labios.

Su madre se relajó, su aliento cansado y grueso era cada vez más lento. Se dio la vuelta, llena de rabia, y, mirando a su padre, dijo.

–Bardock, acaso tú… lo sabias ¡¿verdad?! …. Entre los tres quedaron en no decirme nada ¡¿no es cierto?!

Empujo a Bardock y subió las escaleras, su padre fue detrás de ella, no sin antes mirarle a los ojos con un gesto indescifrable para él.

La habitación se llenó de un blanco amarillento, uno que disgustó la vista. Afuera, las nubes grises se habían alejado, el sol gritó su presencia con ferocidad. De pronto el silencio se rompe. Goku buscó, asustado y preocupado, consuelo en su hermano.

–Raditz, mira…

–¿Te ofrecieron revivirte?

–Pues… sí, lamento haberlo ocultado. Mis amigos me dijeron que podían revivirme con otras esferas en Namek.

–Escucha, –dijo su hermano algo seco, tosco– yo no soy un padre como tú, pero si soy su hijo y desde mi experiencia me doy cuenta que estás cometiendo los mismos errores que nuestro padre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hay una razón por la que ya no me gusta que me comparen con Bardock, la misma razón por la que ya no quiero ser Bardock Jr.

Esa declaración lo congelo, petrifico el ligero vaho que salía de su boca. Una marea de luces amarillentas escupió en su cordura. Los kilos de culpa que doblegaron su espalda lo obligaron a retroceder, chocar con la pared y sentarse abrazando sus rodillas.

Se perdió en la marejada de miedos y angustias que jamás tuvo, recordando, como lo hacen los idiotas en tiempos de pánico, aquel momento en que lo perdió todo. Cuando perdió a sus amigos, a su familia, a sí mismo. Cuando perdió un pedazo de su alma.

Pero de algo tenia certeza, una idea que se había presentado como el sol naciendo en la alborada. Se lo comentó a su hermano, en estos lacerantes momentos él era el único en quien podía confiar ahora.

–Raditz…

–¿Qué?

–Quiero conocer a mi hijo.

* * *

Vaya que me encanta generar dramas y crisis. En verdad, son en estos capítulos cuando mejor me siento escribiendo. Ya va por la mitad de la trama y condensar toda esta serie de problemas en un solo episodio me encanto, considero que es este uno de los capítulos más importantes para seguir con el hilo a partir de ahora.

Bueno, DanGar, Ashley, gracias por el apoyo, a todos de hecho. Mil gracias por leer y mil perdones por tardar tanto.

Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.


	13. Chapter 13

VIAJE

Desde que había despertado en mitad de la noche cerrada, alborotado por el timbal insípido de la lluvia en el bosque, Raditz se deslizaba hacia el pasado lleno de culpas que, con un extraño vértigo, lo llamaba a zambullirse en los recuerdos de esa mujer.

Durmió en la cama inferior esa noche, en verdad ya no le importaba en que cama dormir: le había cedido la superior a su hermano. Quizá, pensó, si estaba más cerca del cielo su alma recuperaría la ternura de un ángel. Era bobo, pensar eso era patético y sinsentido. Pero en estos momentos, estando, de algún modo, huérfanos de madre; renovó la promesa de cuidar a Kakarotto, incluso si debía dar su vida por él. Ahora mismo, darle ese capricho de dormir arriba, era lo único que pudo darle.

La eratista bailaba entre sus dedos, contorneó sus esquinas amorfas con sus uñas. Hipnotizado por el ayer, deseando olvidarse para siempre de esos recuerdos. Los ojos de Raditz estaban abiertos, casi brincaban de su rostro; una inerte lagrima resbaló por la cornisa de sus negras pupilas.

Llevó la eratista hasta su pecho, donde la dejo descansar. Finalmente pudo recobrar el sueño, durmió en la inmensidad de la nada, del _Otro Mundo_ que contaba los días para su impredecible final. Las gotas de la lluvia tronaron con más fuerza y el agua se congelo en pequeñas pepas blancas cayendo del cielo. El amanecer lució sus hermosos ojos rojos y amarillos, manchados de un gris insípido; la eratista que reposaba en el pecho de Raditz, reflejo la tenue luz del sol y emano un brillo incandescente.

Rojos, naranjas y amarillos rayos se desprendieron de la piedra, un hermoso espectáculo que desgraciadamente nadie presenció. La habitación de los saiyajin quedo cubierta por un manto rojizo, sus rostros brillaron con un tono naranja y la lagrima fugitiva de los ojos de Raditz, resplandeció como un rayo del sol.

…

–Raditz, mira…

–¿Te ofrecieron revivirte?

Fue un día extenuante, demasiado agotador. Tuvo una discusión con Bardock, otra vez; su madre regreso pero estando todavía más enfadada que antes. Y, lo que evoco el coraje en su corazón, saber que su hermano había abandonado muchas cosas haya en la tierra.

–Pues… sí, lamento haberlo ocultado. Mis amigos me dijeron que podían revivirme con otras esferas en Namek.

Era un mentiroso, eran una familia de mentirosos, de ingobernables.

–Escucha, –le dijo, tragándose el coraje que le dieron esos vacíos recuerdos– yo no soy un padre como tú, pero si soy su hijo y desde mi experiencia me doy cuenta que estás cometiendo los mismos errores que nuestro padre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hay una razón por la que ya no me gusta que me comparen con Bardock –sus ojos atraparon efímeros gajos de llanto-, la misma razón por la que ya no quiero ser Bardock Jr.

Y Kakarotto se derrumbó, posiblemente igual de confundido que él. Una luz espumosa emanó alrededor suyo, eran las luciérnagas libres del frasco. Danzando en una fiebre melancólica y nostálgica que provocó, en algún momento tardío, que Raditz deseara aplastar a cada uno de esos bichejos.

–Raditz… -dijo su hermano.

–¿Qué? –respondió abstraído en los bichos.

–Quiero conocer a mi hijo.

Que increíbles resultaron esas palabras, tan irreales y fantasiosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que quiero conocerlo… quiero volver Raditz. Quiero volver a mi vida… debo sonar como un tonto.

-No, te entiendo… pero ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Uranai Baba, iré con ella.

Había escuchado hablar de esa vieja bruja en el inferno. Era alguien que tenía el poder de comunicar a los muertos con los vivos y viceversa.

-¿Cómo piensas llegar con ella?

-KaioSama debe saber.

Ninguno de los dos tenía las más remota idea de que hacer ahora, estaban perdidos, pero juntos como hermanos después de todo. Si es que tenía la oportunidad de que aquello que él y su madre vivieron no se repitiera, iba a rondar por cada tramo del Otro Mundo hasta encontrar a la bruja.

-Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

Su hermano se paró al instante y mostro una gran sonrisa, una que heredó de su madre. Ambos hermanos se marcharon de la cabaña, marcharon por el barro todavía húmedo; dejando detrás de ellos un pasado al cual ya no pudieron aferrarse. Cada una de las huellas que dejaron en su rumbo enterró cada vez más su pasado.

…

KaioSama, al recibirlos, no expresó ni preocupación ni admiración, solo una sonrisa empática. Su cabaña esta atiborrada de cachivaches oxidados, Raditz supuso que pertenecieron al auto que estaba reparando la otra vez. El olor nauseabundo del aceite le mareo la cabeza, mientras más rápido acabaran saliendo de aquel lugar mejor para él.

Apenas consiguieron lugar entre el desorden le explicaron a KaioSama porqué necesitaban ir con Uranai Baba, este no objeto y colaboró con su encomienda casi de inmediato.

-Bueno,-dijo KaioSama- necesitamos un vehículo.

-¿Un vehículo? –Preguntó él- pero si fácilmente podemos usar la tele transportación de Kakarotto.

-No es tan fácil Raditz, este lugar tiene estrictamente prohibido usar la tele trasportación. No quieren que algún loco que se sepa esa técnica tenga permiso libre entre el paraíso y el infierno.

Observo a su hermano, lo observo concretado, observo sus ojos fieros, pero sobre todo observo la ternura que tenía su pelo húmedo.

-¿Es cierto eso? –le pregunto.

-No lo sé –le respondió Kakarotto, sin mirarlo- pero explicaría muchas cosas.

Era muy distraído, demasiado quizá.

-Bien, pero de dónde sacamos un coche.

-¡Ya deberías saberlo! ¡Te lo explique la última vez que viniste aquí! –le reprocho KaioSama.

-Eso que importa ¿dónde está el condenado coche?

-Está aquí adentro, vamos les explico todo lo que quieran saber en el camino.

Escurriéndose por un chirriante olor a gasolina. Había algo entre las paredes que le recordaron aquellas palabras que Bardock ¿era acaso posible simplemente desear algo y que al instante apareciera? Aquello sonaba tan soñador, pero la chimenea de hormigón, oculta entre el material corroído, también soñaba.

KaioSama los llevó por un escarbado pasillo dónde, al final de este, habían una larga escalera hacia una habitación oculta debajo de la tierra, del sol y la lluvia. Mientras más bajaron, más alejados estaban de la lógica.

¡Menuda idiotez! Aquella habitación era un lujo en medio del pantanoso caos que había ahí afuera. Apropiadamente iluminada y equipada para cualquier gusto que desease darse el Kaio, paseando por largas mesas grises ornamentadas con diminutos cochecitos y paredes rebalsadas por fotos de autos viejos.

El olor a gasolina era mil veces más fuerte, la cabeza le dio un giro punzón que le mareo el estómago.

-¡Wow! –Dijo su hermano- KaioSama, no sabía que te gustaban tanto los autos.

-Es solo una pequeña colección.

El dios se acercó a una enorme puerta plateada, era poco más alta que él y tan larga como las mesas. KaioSama presiono uno de los botones rojos que estaban incrustados en la pared, la puerta ascendió y detrás de ella se presentó el débil tono mostaza de un Volkswagen recién reparado.

-¡Que genial! –Gritó su hermano- con esto llegaremos con Uranai Baba ¿no es increíble, Raditz?

-Lo que tú digas –estaba enfadado, ese olor era insoportable-. No tiene llantas ¿por qué?

-No es necesario, el auto flota con energía magnética –respondió KaioSama.

Se acercaron al auto y comprobaron la eficiencia con la que KaioSama había reparado el coche. El dios Kaio se acercó hasta la puerta del piloto, chistó su llaves y, a poco de abrirla, le dijo a Kakarotto.

-Bueno, Goku ¿Qué esperas?

Su hermano no le contestó, se distrajo con el reflejo de los retrovisores y en los detalles cromados del capo del auto.

-Goku, Goku…-insistió KaioSama- ¡Goku! –jamás lograra sacar a su hermano de aquel trance de ese modo.

Finalmente, el propio Raditz fue quien reconectó a Kakarotto con el presente. Con el ahora.

-¡Kakarotto!

Su hermano dejo suelta su boba sonrisa, sus flecos se menearon con esa ternura que Raditz aún no comprendía. KaioSama jaló del brazo al distraído y, a costa de varios empujones, lo metió al asiento piloto del Volkswagen.

-Tu conducirás –dijo el Kaio- sabes hacerlo ¿no?

-Claro pero… ¿no recuerda la última vez? Cuando destrocé este mismo au…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Solo conduce, eres tú quien quiere ir, por eso necesitas ir al volante.

Algunas señas de su hermano y el Kaio lo invitaron. "¿No vienes?" le habían preguntado antes que él, encorvando su espalda y aliñando su largo cabello, entrara a los estrechos asientos traseros del Volkswagen. No tenía espacio para recostarse en los espaldares almidonados, por lo que tuvo que apoyar sus brazos en los asientos de adelante, dejándolo cerca del tierno cabello azabache de su hermano.

Le acarició y le meneo el cabello y este se dejó cual niño pequeño. Una extraña suavidad había quedado en su palma, ahí, justo en la cicatriz que se había causado él con esos clavos. Y la otra mano se entrelazo en su propia melena, rasposa, árida, escamosa, le punzaba los dedos tan solo con rozarla.

Cuando entró KaioSama, Kakarotto encendió el motor y, magistralmente, condenando la lógica al absurdo absoluto. El auto se elevó trastabillando, las paredes traseras del garaje se tironearon entre sí, dejando libre un pequeño resplandor de luz. Raditz entendió que esa era, de algún irreal modo, la puerta trasera del garaje.

…

Corrió tras de ella hasta finalmente encontrarla en la habitación. Se había sentado en la cama mirando el sol que acababa de deslumbrar a las nubes. Coronó tras de ella la novicia luz del cielo, su melena caía cubriéndole los ojos y aquellas espinada guirnalda de miedo. Se acercó, su cola estaba apretándose contra su cintura.

-Vete de aquí –dijo ella, no se dio la vuelta, ambos habían pasado por esto ya tanto.

–Gine…

–Déjame en paz.

No la dejaría así, él había jurado protegerla.

–Lamento todo lo que paso, pero esta era la razón por la que no quería contártelo, no quería que te decepcionaras de Kakarotto.

–Yo… creí que él era diferente –dijo, arqueando más su espalda-, más… más… no sé.

–¿Más como tú?

La cola de Gine se desenroscó de su pequeña cadera, el manto amarillo del viento rozó con alguno de sus pelos castaños.

–No es malo querer eso, después de todo Raditz es casi un clon tuyo –su cola finalmente reposo en el colchón.

–Yo… Gine… creí que me habías perdonado por…

–… Si te perdone, pero hay heridas que no sanan, Bardock.

Tenían una dulzura pasteurizada, sus palabras, eran tan dulces que le hirieron. Le lastimaron la cicatriz.

–¿Sabes? El muchacho también se siente muy mal.

–Debió pensar en eso antes. Además no creo que sufra tanto como su esposa en esas montañas.

–No Gine, es mucho más complejo que eso. Hay algo, una oscuridad… tiene pesadillas con eso… no sé muy bien que pueda ser.

–Tal vez sea la culpa.

–No, no es eso… es algo más.

…

El viaje para los hermanos había empezado, el rumbo tomó forma y admiró contemplar el cariñoso de encuentro de un hombre perdido con su familia. El camino de fango era cercado por un Volkswagen mostaza, los árboles honraron al valiente corazón que se enfrentaría a su pasado y el río, con su calurosa sonrisa celeste, los despedía.

* * *

Bueno, damas y caballeros, esto es todo por ahora, espero no haberlos aburrido demasiado. Estoy completamente hype con esta historia, pues cada vez toma forma y me siento orgulloso de lo que he creado.

Millones de gracias por las lecturas (y las nulas reviews :"v), gracias querido lectores, son mi razón de seguir con esto.

Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.


	14. Chapter 14

¿QUIÉN?

* * *

Hace ya mucho tiempo algo se le había arrebatado a su corazón, algo precioso, algo enteramente invaluable. Perdida se encontró en mitad del camino, zambullida en un eterno mar de melancolía; de repente, aquellos que ella amó con toda el alma, le habían dado la espalda.

–Pero… ¿dónde están, Bardock? –preguntó, temerosa, tímida como siempre fue.

Cuando Kakarotto le confesó eso que ella temía escuchar, un pedazo de su alma se le fue robado. Su cariño incondicional y su empatía con los demás fueron traicionados aquella noche tormentosa.

Ahora, luego de que Bardock se quedara abrazada a ella hasta caer la noche, buscaban a sus dos niños. Pues ninguno estaba 0cuando había bajado las escaleras con la enamorada luz de las luciérnagas.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso?! –lo que le faltaba: que Bardock le grite.

Se quedó callada, callada en sí misma, deseando ante todo olvidar y sonreír hasta que se hayan gastado sus labios.

El olor de la gasolina picaba en su nariz. Cuando no encontraron ni a Raditz ni a Kakarotto, inmediatamente fueron con Kaio Sama. Él tampoco estaba, todos se habían ido, cuando más necesitaba de ellos.

–Escucha, –le dijo él – lamento haberte gritado… –se le acercó y le sujeto por los hombros, como siempre hacía – es solo que… yo también estoy estresado por todo esto.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como siempre hacía. Encontró en su pecho un consuelo profundo y bello, sublime y relajante.

–Tú siempre me haces esto –dijo, entre broma y reproche, como siempre hacía. Siempre. La rutina de esa discusión era tan reconfortante en medio de la tempestad que vivía.

Pronto, los dedos de Bardock comenzaron a acariciar su nuca y enredarse en su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sereno marchar de un cuarteto. El viento bailaba socarronamente en su espalda y un sonoro eco de este, la espantó aún más de lo que su tierno corazón pudo soportar.

Bardock le dijo "No llores, todo estará bien".

…

Cuan emocionante llegó a ser aquel día, la velocidad del Volkswagen que conducía mantenía frenéticos a sus ojos, los distraía la pura emoción de encontrarse a sí mismo en otros. El barro había teñido de gris el color amarillo del Volkswagen, los árboles flotaban hacía el celeste ímpetu de un nuevo día.

– _Como usted diga señor KaioSama_ –oyó de aquel aparato, casi como las radios que tenía Bulma, con el que Kaio Sama se conectaba con los ogros. Según el dios, de esta manera obtendrían permiso para "acceder por los infinitos mundos del Paraíso".

El espejo del río evocaba cientos de destellos amarillos que ascendían hasta el cielo. Ese rio que los había acompañado desde que salieron de la colina, ahora era un pasajero más, un amigo más del que pronto se despediría.

–Oye, Raditz –dijo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué crees que haya detrás de la montaña? –aquella montaña que alguna vez escalaron.

–Me mantengo firme, más árboles.

Luego, manteniendo su vista aun en el camino, le preguntó al copiloto.

–¿Usted qué cree KaioSama?

Una sonrisa socarrona triunfo en el rostro del Kaio.

–Jeje, bueno, yo creo que te va a sorprender lo que encuentres ahí detrás, Goku.

Goku… esa palabra lo atrapo en un letargo suave de completa inanición. Un par de luces titilaron a un ritmo lento entre los aparatos del coche y, cuando la luz rosada del atardecer colisionó con la tierra; la nada fue uno consigo mismo.

De un momento a otro, ya nada existía, salvo del auto, KaioSama, Raditz y él. El cielo habíase tragado las colinas y los bosques, a su amigo el río y dejando en su lugar una celestial luz. Su pecho inhalaba con fuerza un aire abandonado, el cromado del auto brillaba reflejando esa luz desconocida. Apretó con más fuerza el volante y su boca dejo entrar la admiración que nacía en aquel coche.

"Goku" resonó en su cabeza, una palabra, un nombre al cual ya había olvidado y dejado abandonado en el último resplandor de una vida sin culpa.

…

La noche apareció frente a él como una pintura añeja, como un espeso polvo.

–¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –había dicho su hermano con un aliento cansado.

–Jajajaja –reía Kaio Sama – esa es la razón por la que necesitamos el auto. Cruzaremos entre diferentes paraísos hasta llegar con Uranai Baba. ¿Te gusto Goku?

No respondió, el impacto del momento aún quedaba grabado en sus ojos, sus manos pegadas al volante ni tan siquiera se movieron. El miedo y la perdida lo asustaban, lo llenaban de un desconcierto que aún no lograba entender.

–Goku… Goku… –insistía el Kaio, pero él no contestó ¿cómo hacerlo? Si ese nombre le resultaba tan ajeno ahora mismo.

–¡Kakaroto! –le grito su hermano y una corriente, un aire nuevo y avivador emanó de su pecho. Inmediatamente se puso a conducir por lo que lucía como un desierto interminable y melancólico.

…

–¡Mira todas estas cosas! –le decía, Bardock, cuando recién habían entrado al sótano del cabaña de Kaio Sama.

Aun recordaba lo raro que se era entrar aquí por primera vez, ese olor embriagante de la gasolina y ese ambiente lleno de nostalgia. Era un lugar peculiarmente atrapante, endulzado de un cariño que el propio KaioSama le había impregnado.

–Muy bien ¿qué vinimos a buscar? –decía Bardock hurgando, cual niño, en las réplicas pequeñas de auto que tenía KaioSama.

–Debe estar por aquí.

De entre tantos días que Bardock y sus hijos habían entrenado en las colinas; ella había sido invitada varias veces a este sótano por KaioSama –bajo la obligatoria condición de contárselo a nadie hasta una emergencia.

Entre tanto había aprendido a usar todos los aparatos que ocultaba Kaio Sama, la radio por ejemplo. Esa que buscaba ahora mismo entre las altas gavetas de una esquina.

–Gine, no creo que eso sea seguro.

–Tú déjame – sus botas chocaban con las latas de aceite, sus manos pegajosas quedaban por tanto derrame y aquel olor fuerte de la gasolina invadió su nariz. De repente una amalgama de la gasolina y su arrogancia, negándose a dar la razón a Bardock, se tornaron contra ella. Lo mareos le inundaron la cabeza y esa sensación se juntó a una suave caída.

Las latas resonaron contra el piso y desparramaron un charco amarillento en el piso. De un momento a otro se había visto debajo de un anaquel metálico barnizada con aceite para motor.

–¿Es esto, Gine? –oyó de Bardock, con el dorso de su manos se limpió los parados y con la fuerza de sus piernas levanto el estante.

–¡Sí! –le respondió. Bardock llevaba en su mano el aparato gris y azul, de él colgaba un largo cable ondulado –¡Bien hecho!

Dejaron el aparato desocupando una de las mesas, y ella, con los dedos aceitosos trato de dar a funcionar la radio. Bardock terminó ayudándola y hasta sosteniéndole el micrófono. Vaya golpe a su ego y a la competencia que siempre tuvieron ambos.

–Este… bueno, soy Gine, vivo en el cuadrante… G –1 y hace tiempo mi dos hijos y KaioSama parecen haberse ido del cuadrante ¿pude decirme algo de eso?

 _–_ _Un momentogro –_ Bardock, parado frente a ella con la mano derecha en su oreja, hizo una infantil mueca de disgusto. "¡Niño caprichoso!"

 _–_ _Señorita Gine –_ dijeron por el aparato –, _aquí lo tenemos: hace unas horas el señor KaioSama solicitó un permiso para poder viajar hasta el templogro de Uranai Baba con dos acompañantes._

–Muy bien, gracias –eso era todo. Nada más pedía saber – será que… podría mandar un coche hasta aquí para que vayamos con ellos.

– _Este pues… señorita, eso lo tiene que autorizar Emma Daio._

Unas voces entre cortadas se escucharon de fondo y un poderoso grito que alentaba su nombre.

– _Si… como usted diga, señor_ –decía el ogro, aún más distante – _Emma Daio va mandar un autogro para ustedes mañana._

–Muy bien, gracias.

Con el dedo, levemente manchado de aceite, apagó el intercomunicador. Se retiró un mechón tieso de la cara. Bardock seguía frente a ella.

–¡No me mires así! Nuca pedí tu ayuda –le dijo.

–Pero es obvio que la necesitas –dijo, retándola, como siempre pasaba entre ambos –. Mira –presentó su mano cubierta de aceite –, ensuciaste todo con el aceite. Qué asco.

Ese niño grande, ese mocoso con la cicatriz en el rostro, iba a pagar. Sigilosamente torpe, como solo ella era en sus travesuras, se le acercó al pecho con los brazos extendidos y en un suspiro desganado, termino atrapándolo en un pegajoso abrazo.

–¿Qué haces, Gine?

Lo sostuvo por la cintura moviéndose en medio de sus propias risas, tirando de sus ropas y bailando con su torso alrededor del de Bardock. Gine trataba –cual traviesa e infantil niña – molestar a su compañero.

–Gine, Gine, ya basta.

Le soltó el abrazo y se dejó admirar su obra, su juego terminado en una mancha amorfa sobre la armadura de Bardock. Se echó a reír sin consideración, animada en el ambiente templado del sótano. Su estómago se dobló a las risas mezcladas con llanto y su cabello colgaba de su nuca.

Entre la diversión, sin haberlo esperado, recibió una lata de aceite sobre la cabeza.

–¡Bardock! –Gritó al culpable, quien aún sostenía la lata y dibujaba una burla en sus labios – mira lo que me hiciste.

–Tú empezaste.

–Sí, pero yo ya estaba manchada con aceite. ¡Ay, no! ¡Mira como dejaste mi cabello!

Más, en esa pequeña saiyajin de cabello largo se escondía un hermoso "monstruo", una bestia tentada siempre por la simpatía de la diversión amena y de las emociones desprolijas. Tomó un balde e inmediatamente se lo arrojo a Bardock, despreocupada y despejada de algo que no fueran los juegos.

De un momento a otro, Bardock había quedado teñido de un color amarillo.

–¡Demonios, Gine! Eso no fue aceite, me arrojaste pintura.

–Jaja, lo siento: me emocione.

Bardock le arrojo una lata de pintura roja, ella una de pintura azul; los dos saiyajin quedaron reducidos a un par de niños revolcados en su inocencia. Quizás las risas mientras destrozaban el sótano de KaioSama, fueran a calmar algo en ella, quizás… Quizás el mundo se detuvo tan solo un instante por ella y danzó al ritmo de su corazón dulce.

El "monstruo", ese que con insistencia deseaba salir, había jugado con Bardock aquel día. Había jugado su cansado corazón. Tan tranquila como loca, tan seria como infantil, tan fría como sensible. Ella no era nada, y a la vez, en una poética venganza, lo era todo

…

La noche estaba ceñida sobre ellos, según KaioSama debían esperar al menos hasta el amanecer para que el auto tenga energía para ir a otro "cuadrante". El parabrisas estaba cubierto por débiles capas de arena, un frío se había escurrido dentro de ellos y ahora intentaba devorarlos en el sueño. No quería dormir, no podía, no ahora.

Raditz se había dormido en el asiento de atrás, KaioSama daba cabezazos junto a él. Kakarotto, muy a su parte, seguía conduciendo por la bruma de la arena y cursaba las inmensas dunas de un bosque de champiñones. Ese paisaje le recordaba tanto a su infancia, tanto que deseaba simplemente vomitar.

La idea había nacido en su nunca y alargado por todo el viaje. ¿Quién era ese tal Goku? ¿Qué relación tenía con él? ¿Qué diferencia había entre Kakarotto y Goku? Evidentemente, Kakarotto era un nombre saiyajin dado por su madre –como le había contado Raditz –; por otro lado, Goku era el nombre que le había dado su abuelo Gohan. No solo eso. Era el nombre con el que paso toda su vida en la tierra. El nombre con que sus amigos lo llamaban, el nombre con que desposo a Milk.

El nombre que defendió –lleno de arrogancia, ahora lo reconocía – contra Vegeta en tan extenuante batalla.

Ese nombre era la esencia de sí mismo, lo que más lo caracterizaba, el estandarte que portaba su alma.

O no…

Pues Kakarotto era todo de donde él venía, su madre y su padre, su hermano, su abuelo –del que tanto le contaba, Raditz –, su ascendencia. No podía evitar pensar que el peinado de siete flecos que siempre llevo: nunca le perteneció a Goku sino a Kakarotto.

Freno de golpe, se abstrajo tanto en sí que no notó aquella luz en el horizonte que cada vez se hacía más grande. Lejos de ellos, una construcción pequeña se levantaba de la arena.

–KaioSama, KaioSama –decía sin alejarse de ese espectro.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede?

–Mire allá.

Algunas siluetan caminaban a contra luz, un aroma nostálgico le lleno el sentir.

–Bien hecho, encontraste a los habitantes de este cuadrante, Goku –KaioSama salió el auto – vamos con ellos. Quién sabe, tal vez nos den asilo por esta noche.

El Kaio se comenzó a alejar con rumbo hacia esas personas, sus siluetas se saludaron y de pronto el aroma nostálgico se convirtió en uno más bien, melancólico. Despertó a su hermano y juntos fueron hasta ese campamento de tiendas hechas con pieles.

Había como cincuenta personas en ese paraíso de arena. Niños, muy pequeños; adultos y ancianos que ronroneaban cantos alegres a la luz de la luna llena. Hombres perdidos en ese confín oscuro, con las aureolas en las cabezas; los viejos sumidos en la tempestad de una tierra desolada. Yagas se estrechaban en los rostros de los pequeños niños, dándoles un aspecto de pena, de desconsuelo.

Les dieron la bienvenida una pareja esbelta, un hombre barbón con el torso cuadrado y una mujer de grades ojos y cabello rizado. Los invitaron alrededor de una fogata en el centro de las tiendas. Ahí, donde los ancianos contaban historias, y los niños oían atentos. Kakarotto se acercó discreto a KaioSama.

–KaioSama.

–¿Qué pasa, Goku? No has hablado con nadie desde que llegamos.

–Ya lo sé, es que… no entiendo.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

–¿Por qué hay tanta gente en este lugar? ¿Por qué los niños tienes esas marcas en sus rostros?

–Este… pues…

Y sin escuchar a KaioSama, el barbón del torso cuadrado, sentado junto a su pareja; le replicó la duda.

–Fue por un ataque –dijo el barbón y Kakarotto escucho esa vos familiar, añeja.

–¿Eh?

–Nuestra aldea fue atacada hace mucho tiempo –decía indiferente, con esa voz tibia –, la incendiaron y se robaron todo lo que teníamos; Enma Daio nos dejó entrar al paraíso por nuestros aportes en la alquimia.

–Aluqi… ¿qué?

–Es una mezcla entre filosofía y ciencia, Goku –dijo KaioSama.

–Filo… ¿Qué?

–¡Olvídalo, cabeza de chorlito!

–Ese día –continuo el barbón – morimos casi todos.

–¿Casi?

Y la mujer, de hermosos y grandes ojos; le dijo, tan lúgubre como contenta.

–Nuestro hijo… él… sobrevivió.

De repente un silencio pobló las luces del fuego, de ese extraño fuego que chispeaba imaginadas luciérnagas. Una de las jóvenes mujeres, una morena, le trajo a Kakarotto y a su hermano una ración de vegetales, zanahorias y rábanos, cocidos. Esa misma mujer se sentó a charlar con su hermano.

–Vivías en el planeta tierra ¿verdad?

Él traía comida en su boca, pedazos grandes de rábanos que no pudo evitar tragarse con ímpetu de inmediato. Entonces asintió con la cabeza y tragó la comida, levemente mascada.

–Nosotros también vivíamos ahí –dijo la mujer de ojos grandes –, tal vez conociste a nuestro hijo, tendría tu misma edad.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó sosteniendo una zanahoria amarillenta.

–Yo me llamó Genna, él es Harley.

–No, no, su hijo ¿cómo se llamaba su hijo?

Algo pasaba en su cabeza, algo lo devoraba desde sus más profundos recuerdos y dejaba de él, un ser sin culpa ni memoria. Por eso no pudo responderle a Genna cuando ella dijo el nombre de su único hijo.

–Yamcha ¿lo conociste?

Mordió la blanda zanahoria y al masticarla negó con la cabeza. ¿En verdad no concia ese nombre?

Algo en él no lo reconocía, empero, acompañado de un incómodo escozor en el hombro derecho, un recuerdo muy profundo de sus pesadillas le recordaba ese nombre. Ese tétrico nombre que retumbaba en sus recuerdos. Negado a pasar por su corazón; miedo cobarde, eso le provocaba ese nombre.

Se levantó, dejo el plato entre la arena y, en silencio marchito, se fue caminando lejos de aquellas tiendas de piel, de aquella fogata, de todo. Buscando en la arena ese recuerdo.

 _"_ _¡Yamcha! ¡Yamcha! ¡NO!"_

Eso decían sus pesadillas, eso sucedió hace incontables noches.

–Oye, Kakarotto –era su hermano, llevaba un vaso metálico en cada una de sus manos – ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada… creo que ya lo arregle.

–Ah… pues, te traje esto –le alcanzo uno de los vasos. Era una bebida con un aroma hechizado, muy seductor.

–¿Qué es? –el tono rojizo de la escasa bebida desprendía esos aromas en su nariz que lo atrapaban. Encendidos al fondo del vaso, endulzaba su cordura.

–Me dijeron que se llama Brandy. Anda, bébelo.

Se metió el trago de un golpe, con un sabor dulce que arrasaba con su garganta y retorcía su lengua. Al separar el vaso de sus labios, mareado percibió al mundo; los colores eran más vivos y danzarines. Ya la culpa se había esfumado, el fugaz recuerdo de sus amigos se perdió en el Brady y, así, nunca más volvió.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó su hermano.

–¡Claro que sí! Oye, hermano, vamos a entrenar ¿te parece?

–Bueno.

Se alejaron bastante de las tiendas y de las luces, del Brady y demás licores; y al quedar en la soledad, ambos se transformaron en dos estelas brillantes. Sus cabellos rubios pelearon el uno contra del otro, Raditz se empeñaba en lanzar golpes y codazos, mientras el los recibía y esperaba el momento para derribarlo con una patada.

Ese momento finalmente llegó, finalmente detonó en un certero golpe a las costillas de su hermano. Pero este no trastabillo. Raditz entonces lo tomo del traje naranja, le clavo un golpe en el pecho que lo obligó a retroceder.

El licor opacó su consciencia, su vista era nubosa e inconsistente. Aventajado, su hermano repartió una andanada de golpes en su estómago y, de un golpe en la quijada, Kakarotto había caído en la ofuscada trampa del Brandy.

Y así pelearon bajo las estrellas, hermano contra hermano se dieron a la gran batalla. El mareo lo hechizaba en los interminables golpes y técnicas. Una prosa tras otra, cada vez más bella bajo la ceguera del licor.

…

El suelo húmedo del rio relajaba la tensión en su cuerpo, la desprendía de él para expandirse por el todo. Luego de haberse manchado el cuerpo y el pelo con pintura –y de hacerlo lo mismo a Gine – descansaba en las playas del rio, desnudo y relajado con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

Escuchó unas ramas retorcidas y quebradas por el bosque. Gine se había ido a vestir hace rato, ya estando limpia, ella prefería estar lista para cuando el ogro llegara.

–Levántate y vístete, Bardock. El ogro llegara pronto.

–Deja de preocuparte, Gine. Te pones muy ansiosa.

–¡Claro que estoy preocupada! Me acabo de enterar que mi hijo está casado y con dos hijos. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo están mis nietos? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer? ¿Cómo se conoció con Goku? ¿Acaso…

–… ¡Gine! –La calma – ya… tranquila. Además, no te veías tan preocupada cuando me arrojaste ese bote de pintura.

–¡Ja! Deja de bromear ¿acaso tú no estás preocupado por TUS nietos?

De hecho no tenía ni idea de que responder, nunca se sabía que era lo que quería escuchar de él. Era un juego de azar, no podías equivocarte, no tenías una segunda oportunidad para recomponerlo. Porque ella estaba frágil, se rompería en el instante menos pensado aunque no lo mostrara y su falsa sonrisa dijera que está bien.

Y ante la duda de él y el rostro angustiado de ella, un auto aparco cerca al rio donde estaban.

–¡Ves! –Le dijo, Gine – vamos, vístete y vámonos. No quiero pensar en nada más.

…

El amanecer marco su despedida de aquellos nómadas errantes del desierto. El auto amarillo marchó hacía el sol, marchó en un paso tenue, adormilado, soñando todavía en insípidos recuerdos. Majestuoso espectáculo cruzaron los 3 viajantes. La cornisa celeste y el cielo blanco ilumino sus pupilas que vieron mil historias vagar en un fugaz recuerdo.

Y luego, nada… nada a su alrededor, nada en su cabeza, nada en su alma.

…

Al terminar el festejo de luces, se vio conduciendo por un sendero desprolijo en medio de un bosque de arbustos inmensos. Bajo un cielo gris que dejaba apenas ver un triste celeste pálido. Respiro hondo, una y otra vez, inhalo ese aroma de antaño; sus manos soltaron el volante del auto y descansaron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

–Bueno –decía su hermano – ¿y dónde estamos?

–En el siguiente cuadrante –replicó KaioSama.

–No… –decía su hermano con ironía –. Yo me refiero a que lugar es este ¿Quiénes viven aquí?

Ya no le importo oír más de esa conversación.

Mientras su pecho bajaba y subía sin ritmo, cerró los ojos, calmado y admirado por ese paisaje gris, ese paisaje que no temía ser como es. Que se pegaba a las ventanas como una pintura. Un escozor punzante incomodaba en su hombro derecho y un leve dolor abarrotaba su cabeza. La humedad se coló por su espalda. Ese choque, esa amalgama le dio una suerte de calma –acompasada por un leve dolor en su cabeza – a la que no pudo negar.

Con los ojos cerrados su consciencia al fin descanso, al fin recobró fuerza y coherencia en un viaje de ida, despojado de gracias.

–Goku, vamos, hay que buscar a los que viven aquí –decía KaioSama.

–Vamos, Kakarotto.

Entonces se encontró con ese reflejo. Sus ojos abiertos cruzaron un hilo rojo con lo serios ojos de su hermano a través del retrovisor. Esa seriedad protectora, esa sensación de apoyo, esa fiereza tan empática; todo en esos ojos. Metió a fondo el acelerador y levantaron polvo por el sendero.

Los helechos anhelaban rozar el cielo gris. Inmensos e imponentes, de un tono vede oscuro que le recordaba a los bambúes de Paoz. Detrás de esos helechos, detrás de esas nubes, detrás del sol ¿Qué habría ahí? ¿Con quiénes se encontraría en este viaje? ¿Qué tipo de aventuras le contarían? De esas preguntas improvisadas se alimentaba una pobre ilusión. "Cobarde".

Las dudas se derramaron en su cabeza como un caldo, que quemaba su seguridad bajo el miedo a lo desconocido; la eterna angustia de un ser noble. A la marcha del auto, acompañado del silencio, pensó y la preocupación germinaba en su cabeza. Esas personas, en este cuadrante ¿serían de la tierra? ¿Lo recibirían con gentileza? ¿Si quiera hablarían el mismo idioma? ¿Les agradaría? ¿Serán más fuertes? ¿Más simpáticos? ¿Cómo se presentaría? ¿Cómo Goku o cómo Kakarotto?

Peguntas que jamás habrían de cruzado su mente, ahora lo hacían y esa sensación de abandono, de inconformidad; lo aterraban. De repente la calma se había esfumado.

Y conduciendo encontró una abatido pueblo arrinconado tras el desorden de los bosques. Los techos de aluminio se notaron desde el camino, reluciendo el espeso gris. Las casas blancas desteñían los matorrales y, agotados, se arrastraban por un polvoriento aire amarillo.

Avanzó lo que le restaba del camino, apenas prestando atención a las persistentes discusiones de Raditz con KaioSama. El llegar al arco que señalaba la entrada de ese pueblo de casas blancas y techos de plata, leyó lo que entendía como "Mary". "Localidad Mary" estaba escrito con un marchito rojo, descascarado y viejo, olvidado.

Las fachadas blancas sobrevivían marchitas debajo de una sombra dispar en el cielo, y sus portones de madera corroída los saludaban en luto. Nunca la sensación de soledad fue tan tácita.

Las calles eran una bofetada a la simetría que había allá en la tierra. No eran los clásicos rectángulos, no era el insípido diseño de tablero; tenían esa forma triangular, que se ensanchaba mientras más avanzaban por ellas.

Nadie hablaba, nadie se arriesgaba a decir lo obvio: estaban solos en ese pueblo decrépito.

Los extraños callejones finalmente se concentraron en una plaza con árboles marchitos. Dos autos, con las cabinas cuadradas y un capó larguirucho, frenaron cuando los vieron cruzar la esquina de la plaza. Una sombra apenas se notaba entre las ventanas de aquellos autos. Nadie decía nada.

Se arrincono junto a uno de los viejos árboles, Raditz y KaioSama bajaron casi de inmediato. Entonces apagó el motor y dejo que el silencio inundara el auto. Al cerrar los ojos degustaba de esa tranquilidad tan propia de la nada, del vacío total en su cabeza.

Un miedo olvidado se ensancho en su pecho, rondo por su subconsciente y devoraba el coche con una densa oscuridad. Se alimentaba de su inocencia, de su falta de atención. De todo aquello que alguna vez lo reconoció. Ya no era el de antes, ya no más, la oscuridad se había devorado todo eso.

–Besitzer…

Abrió los ojos algo asustado. Miro la ventana junto a él donde la melancólica silueta de un pequeño de piel azul pálida, con ojos negros e inmensos –ocupando todo su rostro –, lo veía. Bajó la ventana y le contestó a ese raro dialecto:

–Hola, soy Goku ¿y tú?

–Mein pilka… –contestó el niño señalando con el brazo lleno de moretones hacía el capó del auto. Débilmente brillaba su aureola.

Kakarotto salió del auto y se acercó a donde el niño señalaba con su débil brazo. Era pues que, debajo de una de las ruedas del auto había quedado atrapado un balón rosado de un extraño material.

–Ah… –dijo – lo siento, descuida, yo lo sacó.

Con su fuerza levantó el coche y esperó a que aquel niño –"Mein", había dicho– recogiera su balón. Mas no fue así, el niño se le quedo observando muy fijamente y con un brillo en sus enormes ojos.

–Vamos, recógelo.

El niño azul pálido pareció haber escapado de aquella suerte de asombro, pues rápidamente se acercó a recoger su balón. Entonces, cuando el niño lo había recuperado, Goku dejó caer suavemente el auto en el suelo.

–Jestes bardzo silna, herr –le dijo el niño, todavía con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos al verlo –. Danke sehr!

Lugo el niño corrió hacia una de las esquinas, donde otros pequeños, con la misma piel azul y enromes ojos, lo esperaban. Le notó que, debajo de la nuca, tenía varios moretones tiñendo su piel con temibles colores purpura.

–¡Adiós! –Dijo – este… ¡Mein!

–Oye, Kakarotto –era su hermano, lo llamaba desde la plaza.

–Ya voy, Raditz ¿dónde está KaioSama?

–Está hablando con unos lugareños.

–¿Qué? ¿Los entiende?

–Aparentemente.

Pues era así, KaioSama platicaba con una mujer, vieja y canosa con la piel pálida igual que la del niño. Con lo moretones ocupándole el cuello y unos enormes ojos surcando su rostro. Salomea era la alcaldesa de la ciudad, la primera instaurada hace 83 años cuando Mary, una minera de la localidad, había encontrado una mina de uranio.

Cruel desgracia la que trajo ese mineral. Acompañado de grandes riquezas al coste de la uraninita, llegó la pena hasta esas tierras. La felicidad se vio opacada cuando esa niebla amarilla los cubrió e infecto a los más jóvenes y ancianos. Llenándolos de moretones en la piel y dejando su cuerpo con una extraña fatiga.

–To bardzo smutne – dijo KaioSama –, Enma Daioh Glück diesen Quadranten verlassen Sie alle.

Hace poco habían entrado en esta cafetería, KaioSama y Salomea continuaban su plática bebiendo esos extraños jugos. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que Enma Daioh había sido nombrado, en eso observó a su hermano charlando con una de las meseras, una que llevaba una pañoleta en la cabeza y una enorme marca morada en la cintura.

Estaba sentado una mesa detrás de KaioSama, de las pocas que tenían una ventana junto a los asientos. Inclinó su cabeza en el cristal, colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, donde la sombra las cubría y se detuvo a pensar, a recordar y extrañar.

Observó su reflejo pegado en el cristal, ese sujeto no lo conocía, era un anónimo, un vagabundo. Esos ojos cansados, ese sombrío mirar, esos labios partidos que ya no sonreían. Con gestos preocupados manchándole la piel. Ni valiente, ni amable, ni fuerte ¿alguien querría a ese sujeto?

Levanto la mirada. El cielo le gris le fascinaba, era tan real, tan placentero; entonces miro su traje, ese azul y naranja tan despreciables, tan incompletos.

Extrañaba las noches de lluvia en Paoz, aun no sabía por qué, pero la lluvia era dulce en Paoz.

–Kakarotto… –llegó su hermano, cargando un plato que luego dejo sobre la mesa – ¿quieres entrenar?

–No, no tengo ánimo.

–Yo tampoco.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, ninguno dio plática hasta que KaioSama los invitó, acompañado de la vieja Salomea, a visitar las minas al cielo abierto de uraninita. Aceptaron ¿qué más podían hacer hasta el anochecer?

La vieja Salomea los llevó en uno de esos autos cuadrados y largos. Con asientos de cuero y un aterciopelado fúnebre dentro de él. Se sentó justo frente a la ventana, su hermano al lado opuesto y KaioSama adelante con Salomea.

Desde ahí atiborro su vista con el blanco espectro de casas desbaratadas, abandonadas. Marrón con negro marchando por las calles irregulares, marcando su sombrío paso por detrás de los helechos.

Más allá de las casas y de los helechos, donde un olor pegajoso y expansivo se colaba en el auto. Donde los helechos habían desaparecido y dejado pequeñas plantas opacas apenas levantadas hacia el cielo. Un lago azul se presentaba a la derecha del coche, donde iba su hermano. No importaba.

Y la mina a cielo abierto apareció como un enorme cráter de diferentes niveles. Levanto ligeramente la mirada cuando el coche descendió por el precipitado camino en espiral de la mina. Salomea y KaioSama seguían hablando en ese extraño dialecto. Las capas del cráter emanaban un denso aroma ácido y un color amarillento poderoso, crudo.

Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde un charco de agua azul desprendía vapores rubios, como un velo cubriendo un hermoso ojo azul. _"¿Lunch?"_

Salieron del auto y aspiraron ese potente aroma, ese que se pegaba a su nariz y picaba dentro de su garganta. Se acercó hasta el borde del charco azul y contemplo el bamboleo débil del vapor rubio. Como hilos dorados danzándole al sol muerto.

Esa niebla se volvió más densa, su hermano lucia como una silueta pintada en el manto rubio.

–Co oni nazywa? –dijo la vieja señora.

Las paredes negras del cráter reflejaban un tenue resplandor rosado. Se acercó a ellas callado, atrapado por ese somnoliento aire amarillo. _"¿Lunch? ¿De quién era ese nombre?"_ Toco una de las piedras y sintió lo fácil que estás se destruían en sus dedos.

–Kakarotto ¿qué es lo que haces?

Su hermano, otra vez. Ya estaba harto, ya no podía escucharlo más.

–No me llames así.

–¿Cómo?

–¡Que no llames así! ¡No quiero escucharlo más! –entonces bajo la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en las piedras rosadas.

–Que no quieres que te llame cómo ¿eh?

No quiso contestarle. KaioSama y la vieja esa le habían escuchado.

–Anda dímelo –continuo retando su hermano – ¡Dímelo! ¿Acaso no quieres usar el nombre que nuestra madre te dio? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso?

No lo aguantó más y en un acto desquiciado, rebelde y genuinamente explosivo. Lanzó un puñetazo a su hermano, cargado de frustraciones y dudas que finalmente no le llegó a Raditz. Pues su austero hermano rápidamente se deslizo a la derecha y dejó que le golpe quedara incrustado en la oscura pared del cráter.

Y lentamente se fragmentó la pared, dejo detrás una enrome grieta de la cual de desprendían, como largos tentáculos, un aire rubio. Un ligero temblor dejo escapar diminutas olas en ese charco azul. Un sonido seco, crudo y vibrante retumbo por el cráter.

Su aliento cansado alegó por el miedo en su corazón.

–Yo… –dijo – lo siento.

Uso su técnica y desapareció al instante de ese cráter, huyo cual cobarde, tele transportándose hasta la plaza de la ciudad.

Ahí, con el miedo inundando su garganta y sus ojos, corrió hasta llegar al Volkswagen, se metió en él y se aferró lo más que pudo al volante de goma. Agachó la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el mareo, por la oscuridad, quedo abandonado en la intemperie de su propio subconsciente.

Y entonces, cuando la lejanía de los recuerdos lo llenaba de tristeza, un balón rosado se estrelló contra la ventana del auto. Al levantar la mirada se encontró otra vez con aquel niño de ojos grandes, era quien sostenía el balón, mirándolo con unos ojos inocentes, tiernos.

Bajo la ventana del auto.

–Mein ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

–Sie wollen, Herr spielen? –dijo el niño y le alcanzó el balón.

Podrá ser que era solo un turista en esta ciudad, pero esas señas, esa manera de mirarlo lo entendería aquí y en la tierra: el niño lo invitaba a jugar. Se frotó los ojos y salió de auto, en el centro de plaza muchos niños los esperaban, entusiasmados de verlo, como si ya lo conocieran.

La oscuridad quedó atrás.

Fue agradable sentir eso, mientras dominaba el balón con sus pies, mientras reía y se emocionaba con ellos, mientras sus labios alegres lucían, después de tanto. Jugar, eso era fascinante, emocionante. Fue durante esas horas, hasta que hubiese caído el sol, cuando se sintió aceptado en el mundo.

En aquel momento comprendió que no era ni Goku, ni Kakarotto, tan solo, _él_.

* * *

Bueno, damas y caballeros, con esto concluye otro episodio. Completamente disparatado, fuera de lo ordinario, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Eso es todo por mi parte.

Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.


	15. Chapter 15

SONRISA

* * *

En aquel momento comprendió que no era ni Goku, ni Kakarotto, tan solo, _él_.

Pero ¿quién era él? No era ninguno de esos dos sujetos, ni el humano ni el saiyajin. Nada de eso lo definía. Nada. Ni el Gi naranja –que era del Maestro Roshi-, ni sus siete cabellos parados –que eran de su padre. Ni mucho menos su tierna actitud –eso era de su madre, no podía demandarlo como suyo. Nada, igual que el agua del río, que no le pertenecía a nadie. Solo era una nada, un ofuscado ser con un único rumbo: encontrar a aquellos que si le demostraron ser algo, su familia.

-Do widzenia, herr –se despedía el niño. Mein el niño de grandes ojos, mientras su madre se lo llevaba de la plaza.

Ya todos los niños se habían marchado, después de jugado hasta que el sol se aplastó en el horizonte. Ahora mismo, la plaza estaba vacía, las luces encendidas y él se encerraba en la cabina del Volkswagen. Un delicioso vientecito refresco su cabello, le agito los flecos dándole un suave recuerdo, una dulce caricia infantil.

Sonrió, pues aún seguía aferrado a él, la euforia infantil. ¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía? ¿Hace cuánto que no sentía esas chispas brotando en su pecho? Miro el horizonte, un destello amarillo aún luchaba contra la oscuridad, era un fiero guerrero con armadura de oro enfrentando un descorazonado monstruo. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Sinceramente no tenía ni idea.

El atardecer aun no terminaba y su luz aun podía colorear su rostro con un contento amarillo. Sus hermosos dientes de niño reflejaban el brillo del sol. Así, su sonrisa brillaba más. Más grande, más dulce, más sincera… más real…

Estaba en paz. Su cabeza ya no le dolía. No había más aquel ardor en el hombro, ya no sentía el frío corriendo por sus pies. No, ya no. El asiento del piloto nunca se sintió más cómodo. Era una calma mezquina, asquerosa y depreciable. Bueno, por lo menos dejaba serena su alma por ahora, como el mar bajo la luna, como el cielo al medio día.

KaioSama llegó y subió al auto, no se le veía molesto, pues con una voz muy normal le apresuró para conducir hasta el horizonte.

Y su hermano, cubierto por el tenso choque de los faros y el cielo oscuro, llegó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y unos pasos tan lentos y agobiantes. No le saludo, ni se hablaron, ni se miraron el uno al otro. De entre ellos no brotó empatía, ni discordia; ni afabilidad, ni rencor. Su hermano entró antes que KaioSama, se sentó con peso en los asientos de atrás. Cuando lo busco por el retrovisor y lo miro ya no encontró nada.

Condujo por las únicas calles que coincidían con la despedida del sol. El atardecer cubrió por leves segundos el blanco crudo de las casas. Así, cuando la luz naranja del atardecer escapó de las calles de Marie, la luz celeste de la nada los atrapó.

Ya no le sorprendía, para nada, pasó de ser algo extraordinario al más ordinario de los espectáculos. Es que algo le faltaba, algo había dejado un frio abismo en su desangrada alma, un silencio profundo en su corazón. No sabía que, tal vez ni le importaba. Una ausencia que quemaba en su corazón, que corta, sin piedad alguna, su razón.

¡Qué sensación más horrible!

Entonces los bordes celestiales desaparecieron.

-¡Frena! –grito KaioSama.

Presionó con tal fuerza el pedal del freno y el Volkswagen se detuvo al frente a una la pared de una casa.

Arboles inmensos alrededor de él y el infinito manto oscuro deslucido sobre ellos, los saludaban. Salió del auto primero, sintió el suelo acolchonado debajo de él y un aroma efervescente, suave, irrealmente armonioso. Observó la enorme pared de piedra frente a él y la siguió mirando, tocando ese finos bordes entre cada una de las piedras talladas, irrealmente perfectas.

–¡Hola! –Gritó llevando sus manos a cada lado de su boca. Nadie contestó.

–¿Quién vivirá aquí? –preguntó KaioSama.

–No sé, pero ojala tena comida porque me muero de hambre –dijo Goku, su mano derecha, instintivamente, se fue hasta su nuca.

Recorrieron por aquella muralla buscando puertas o ventanas. Nada. Era tan larga esa pared, tan interminable y monótona. Piedra tras piedra, tablones de madera entre algunas, con cortes perfectos, demasiado, agotadores. Finalmente hallaron una esquina, doblaron en ella y en esa pared seguía esa estructura uniforme.

–Qué raro –balbuceó– esto no me da buena espina.

Aburrida, tediosa e inmensa casa. En algún momento pensó en volar por encima de esos muros, mas no lo hizo, pues esa sensación tan infinita, tan "blanca", le recordaba mucho al cuadrante G-1 donde vivía. Pero su hermano, impaciente y terco, tomó vuelo, sin haber avisado; y flotó por encima de esa pared.

–Vamos Goku –dijo KaioSama– No hay que ser impaciente, pronto llegaremos a la entrada.

-¡Ya voy!

Y luego de haber girado e otra esquina y seguir caminando, algunas luces brillaron en lo alto. Estaba aburrido, su cabeza se apoyaba en sus hombros con pesadez, pero aun así no fue tras de su hermano, prefería hacerle caso a KaioSama. Y la lejanía de aquellas luces fue más corta y pronto, dos enormes portones de madera oscura, con una pequeña puerta en uno de ellos, se mostraron postrados en un sitial de piedra. A cada lado dos faros de velas y junto a ellos dos ventanas de rejas de hierro oscuro.

Ese pequeño gramo de luz en la noche los perturbaba. Era tan pacífico y sereno, como esas luces tan poderosas que llegan a agobiarte la vista. La calma que los niños de Marie le habían dado, lo había abandonado; el hambre que tenía, se había esfumado. Esa cosa se los había devorado. Un leve frío acogió su pecho: se lo frotó con sus heladas manos.

–Deberíamos tocar –dijo KaioSama, su voz era temblorosa.

Se acercaron, subieron los imponentes bloques de las gradas y con KaioSama a punto de tocar, la puerta –la que se hallaba en el protón derecho– se abrió. Una densa niebla escapó de la casa y junto a ella se cruzaron dos elegantes botas en punta. Del sonido de los tacones chocando contra el piso, aún quedaba ese eco tartamudo, esas heladas vibras.

Un sofisticado hombre, con la piel pálida y el rostro flaco, portando cursis vestimentas y un alargado jopete; los recibió.

–¡Oh! –Dijo el extraño hombre, su aureola brillaba más– Pasen, los estaba esperando.

Era por la extrañeza de esas palabras la razón para no contestarle. Y entonces el sujeto abrió los grandes portones y los dejo pasar. Ya adentró, cruzaron un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado por el reflejo de la luna en la fuente de un patio más adelante. Dos escaleras, en cada pared del pasillo, subían a un segundo piso.

-Un placer conocerlo, señor KaioSama –dijo el hombre que los recibía. Su voz era dulce, tanto que lo molestaba, que le daba una extraña desconfianza, luego aquel extraño lo miro y preguntó:

»¿Y tú eres? –el hombre se le había acercado demasiado, su pecho estaba chocando con su propio brazo. Sin embargo, fingió que no pasaba nada.

–Hola, soy Goku.

Escuchó unos pasos en el patio empedrado, era su hermano, seguramente había llegado antes volando. Raditz lo llamó con la mirada y entonces, Goku se sintió más aliviado. Incomodo se separó de ese sujeto, de esos ojos fijos acosando su espacio.

Cuando estuvo hombro a hombro con su hermano, este le dijo:

–Ese sujeto es muy extraño, Kakarotto; no te juntes demasiado con él.

Y eso no lo podía negar, solo la voz de ese sujeto era inquietante: dulce, demasiado encantadora. Su traje cursi, ese bordado azul, era llamativo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Y sus ojos de gato débil, desamparado que hacían recordar a las miradas muertas de sus adversarios. Su alto jopete era amanzánate, simplemente amenazante.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacía la fuente y, al darse la vuelta, les dijo:

–Vengan conmigo.

Pero nadie fue con él, nadie estaba seguro de aquel sujeto. Era tan extraño, tan sofisticado. Sus pasos en el patio dejaban un eco poderoso, contundente y fuerte que al llegar a sus oídos, mareaba su cabeza.

Finalmente fueron con él, Kakarotto dio el primer paso. Al _saiyajin_ no le preocupaban todas esas cosas; era lanzado, impredecible, tan fluido como el agua de los manantiales. Ingenuidad en su mayor y más terrible expresión. Era su sangre, sus genes, las que tomaban sus decisiones, no _él._

El extraño hombre los llevo a un segundo patio más grande que el primero, luego a un tercero igual de grande que el segundo. Su hermano veía atento los balcones de cada patio, ciertamente era inquietante esa soledad sombría en cada pasillo. Un velo enmascarando algo, algo que no sabía aun. Pero era perfecto, eso era lo que necesitaba esta noche: la soledad.

–Lo siento –dijo el extraño hombre– el camino a las habitaciones es largo y la hacienda es grande. A veces hasta yo me pierdo ¡Jaja!

Esa risa estrepito el silencio del patio, inundo de un terror incomprensible sus oídos.

Y al cruzar a un cuarto patio, en el pasillo que llevaba a tal, el extraño hombre giro hacía unas escaleras de piedra en la pared derecha. Eran igual que esas del primer pasillo, casi como una calca. Comenzó a subir cargando una antorcha para guiarse. Las escaleras llevaban a los balcones de madera, desde ahí arriba se podía ver el tercer patio cual lago ponzoñoso de aguas negras.

Crujió el piso debajo de ellos, como alertándolos de un mal engendro rondando por el lugar.

KaioSama, quien seguramente estaba igual de inquieto, se acercó al hombre y le preguntó:

–¿Cómo se llama usted?

Y ese sujeto, con una voz calmada y encantadora, contestó:

–Yo no soy alguien especial, nunca fui excepcional. Pero ésta casa, sí. Ésta casa es especial.

Eran desconsoladoras esas palabras, angustiantes. Pues solo alimentaban más ese misterio, esa oscuridad tan tácita.

Oscuridad…

La vio acercarse hacía él desde el fondo del pasillo, de entre esos pilares de madera, lento y firme, devorando la casa, al extraño sujeto y a KaioSama. Sus manos se congelaron, fríos sus dedos se rozaban contra su propia palma. Nadie más veía a aquel monstruo, nadie más sentía esa maldad; pues era suya, era parte de él.

Pero logro salvarse está vez. Sus manos estaban entumidas, sus dedos no podían moverse sin sentir un hormigueo. Goku giro la vista lejos de esa horrenda imagen. Su hermano ya no estaba, se había quedado apoyado en una de las barandas mirando el empedrado del tercer patio.

Se fue con él, mientras más lejos de aquel sujeto, mejor. Cuando Raditz lo vio, le dijo en voz baja:

–¿Oíste eso?

Apoyó uno de sus brazos en la baranda, el hormigueo se hizo más fuerte; y trató, cerrando los ojos, escuchar atento. Ni el silbido del viento sonaba, ni un eco, ningún sonido. Un silencio tan placentero e irreal. Pero, de repente, colmó de una chispa de miedo, el tétrico sonido metálico al fondo del agujero negro que era el patio vacío. Se oía como piezas de metal chocando una con otra. Era un sonido familiar, lo recordaba de algún modo.

Luego el sonido cambio, se escuchaba semejante a algo arrastrado por la arena. Un sonido rasposo, estrecho… triste…

Su brazo derecho ya estaba completamente dormido por ese hormigueo. Goku poco a poco lo entendió, aquel sonido lo había escuchado ya. Esa sensación de estar prisionero, atrapado. Esos metales que chocaban unos con otros, que eran arrastrados por el piso: cadenas. Cadenas oxidadas, muy pesadas, gruesas. Todo se lo contaba ese sonido.

Un aire apenado brotó quién sabe de dónde, y se enredó sobre su pecho, un amargo dolor. Una presión en el esternón que amenazaba su respirar. Acarició su pecho, quiso calmarse el dolor. No pudo. Otra vez había caído.

El abismo lo había atrapado.

…

Para Raditz aquella hacienda de cinco patios causaba un temor insano en él. Meneando su cabello para evitar mirar la luna llena, aterrizó en el quinto patio, aquel que estaba más iluminado, y desde entonces no ha dejado de sentir preocupación en su pecho. Las esquinas oscuras, las interminables sombras, daban ese contraste aterrador inscrito por toda la casa.

Y aquel sujeto.

Se había topado con tanta gente en toda su vida. Cada uno tan raro, tan especial; que de ellos aprendió a leer gestos. Ese sujeto, esa personalidad, esa manera "encantadora" de hablar y seducir con sus ademanes. Esa personalidad recordaba le recordaba a los lambiscones del Rey Adria, esos pedazos de escoria a los que arranco la cabeza en aquel amanecer.

El Rey Adria y sus seguidores, gobernantes de todo un sistema planetario, habían usado sus influencias sobre el comercio pirata para provocar levantamientos contra Freezer. Era deber suyo y de Vegeta, asegurarse de que esto era real, en caso de que así fuera, debían exterminar al Rey Adria y toda su escolta.

"La luna está igual que aquel día" Observaba esa luna amarilla y roja, reflejada en el pilón del primer patio. Definitivamente hoy no se atrevía a mirar la luna directo, no por el temor al Ozaru, sino por esa debilidad fuera de lo normal en su miembro.

Continuó recordando:

Esa noche, en el castillo construido de arcilla, _Adrious_ se llamaba; el rey trató de persuadirlos con sus más hermosas hembras, con sus más apetitosos manjares y su actitud pedante. Pronto se dieron cuenta que detrás de esos ojos encantadores, de esa tez morena y largas barbas, había veneno en sus bocas lambisconas.

No quería pensar eso, no de alguien que vivía en este paraíso. Sin embrago cada paso en esa casa, cada palabra soltada por aquel sujeto, todo de él; le resultaba tan incrimínate como las enromes "serpientes" mascotas de la esposa e hija del Rey Adria. ¡Exigía tener respuestas y las quería ahora!

Llamo a Kakarotto con tan solo verlo, necesitaba contarle sus preocupaciones.

–Ese sujeto es muy extraño, Kakarotto; no te juntes demasiado con él.

Kakarotto pareció entender, no dijo nada, pero su mirada se tornó más seria, preocupada. Para él, al menos, era fácil entender esas cosas de su hermano. No lo sabía, era el único capaz de hacer eso.

…

Los pasillos oscuros, esos balcones olvidados, tratando de asustarlo. Extraña casa solitaria, sombras espectrales desmoronando su aliento. Raditz, guerrero desdichado, ahora es tu momento, tu redención.

El extraño hombre les ofreció tres habitaciones para que pasaran la noche. Una habitación fría y olvidada, llena de polvo gris, le había tocado. Kakarotto y él entraron casi al mismo tiempo, cada uno a la recamara que les ofreció ese sujeto. Sin embargo, hoy no quería dormir, no sentía esa necesidad. El sueño pesado, que tantas noches lo acoso, ya no estaba. Hoy no llego. Y estaba seguro de que Kakarotto pasaba por lo mismo. Ese sujeto les había arrebatado el sueño.

Se recostó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, sinceramente deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a aquel sujeto. No necesitaba una razón, solo a su presentimiento, a su instinto de guerrero.

…

Observó esa humarada gris en la habitación, cual cortina traslúcida; difícilmente podía ver a través de ella. La apartó con los brazos y al hacerlo el humo dibujó graciosas formas frente a él. Sonrisas burlándose de su ingenuidad e inocencia, de su ternura y dulzura, del hombre y del saiyajin. Una broma pintarrajeada en la pared. Dejaba en el la corta impresión de que, detrás de esa cortina gris, hallaría un respuesta.

Camino hasta llegar a la cama, una imagen amorfa y oscura entre esos humos. Apoyo sus brazos sobre ella y las cobijas levantaron todavía más polvo gris. Uno que era aún más espeso, denso y seco. Tocio con fuerza un par de veces. Paso su mano por la suave y tersa tela fucsia –desteñida, claro, entre ese gris–, al levantar su palma vio sus dedos grises.

No era un polvo común y corriente, este era suave, acolchonado. Semejante a un _algo_ perdido en su recuerdos. No sabía bien el nombre, pero en sus memorias marchitas aún quedaba esa sensación tan suave y fresca en sus dedos, a ese polvo gris. Era el mismo que manchaba las praderas cercanas al castillo de Ox-Satan.

–Qué raro –se dijo.

Se tiró en la cama mirando hacía el techo, tan lejano detrás de esas cortinas grises. Paso su mano por su frente y luego por su quijada: que suave se sentía su rostro ahora. Lentamente el humo de la habitación lo cobijo, le dio el abrigo que necesitaba para soñar despierto, para soñar con los ojos abiertos como lo hacen los niños.

Hoy no deseaba dormir, para nada; sin embargo deseaba visitar ese oscuro mundo de sus pesadillas. No entendía bien le porqué, si es que no recordaba nada de lo que hay ahí dentro, esos rostros eran una serie de gestos tan indescifrables. Todo le parecía tan lejano y pasajero, como la lluvia.

Se tomó un momento antes, pare repasar y entender lo que estaba por hacer.

15 años darianos, esa edad tenía. 30 años humanos eran una mentira, de ellos no recordaba nada.

–Ah… -suspiro. Pero no era un suspiro normal, estaba cansado, exhausto… melancólico… partido en dos.

No recordaba ni nombres: _Yo… me llamo… Bulma_. Ni cosas: _¡Ven aquí, Nube Dorada!_ Solo lugares y paisajes descoloridos.

Intentó cerrar los ojos pero, de algún modo, el polvo gris se había vuelto más entretenido, hasta un punto casi hipnótico. Vibraba, su piel vibraba, como la mancha de miles de hormigas sobre su piel. Y ya no podía moverse por más que lo intentara. El humo gris pesaba, pesaba como todas sus culpas condensadas.

Los parpados no pudo cerrarlos, estaban crudos, casi encantados. Y las sonrisas en el humo volvieron, se formaban alrededor del vaho de su aliento. Se burlaban de él, lo veían tan indefenso, tan desconcertado que no podían evitar mofarse del guerrero desamparado en que se había convertido. Pero no podía hacer nada, sus músculos ya no le respondían, aun atormentados por ese hormigueo en su piel. La espera era insoportable.

Goku no lo comprendía ahora, ni él, ni nadie; aquello que sucedía alrededor suyo. Este espectáculo era sólo para los más valientes, para aquellos que no tenían miedo de enfrentarse a sí mismos. A su inseguridades y anhelos, a sus virtudes y defectos, a sus miedos e, incluso, deseos.

 _Parpadeo una vez, ya no estaba en esa suave cama ni cubierto por ese espeso humo. Una oscuridad casi total, eso veía con horror; y en su espalda, el frío rasposo de las rocas._

 _Volvió a parpadear y ahora sí pudo mover sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero. El cielo rosado se estiraba sobre él. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa dulce, suave y propia, tan genuina de él que era inconfundible incluso en el paraíso más lejano de la vida. Brincó hacia adelante para ponerse de pie. Extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y gritó, gritó y rio hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta gastar su garganta y secar el último aliento de su alma._

 _Pues estaba feliz, simplemente feliz: lo había logrado, había entrado por su propia voluntad a su subconsciente._

 _Bajo la cabeza, dejo de contemplar el cielo para darse cuenta que estaba en el templo de KamiSama. Las mismas galerías de altos pilares y el mismo piso de baldosas. Los jardines verdes y vivarachos, en contraste al atardecer; lucían más hermosos que en aquellas noches llenas de pesadillas._

 _Y luego de haberse deleitado con esos dispares contornos naranja y verde: corrió, quería encontrar a sus "amigos" lo más antes posible. Su propia risa derivaba en un eco tan profundo por las habitaciones del templo, que parecía intentar acoplarse a la puesta del atardecer. Pues esos colores naranja eran, para él, una muestra de la euforia que el Universo le brindaba._

 _Los pilares lentamente aparecieron y junto a cada uno de ellos, como guardianes de piedra, las insípidas efigies de aquellos a los que había olvidado. Sus "amigos", su "escuadrón". Todos estaban ahí, los contó cuando marchaba por la galería que conducía a la Habitación del Tiempo. Desde Yamcha hasta Chaoz, Piccolo y Upa; divididos en dos filas de seis, viéndose cara a cara con ojos tan petrificados, pero hermosos. Pulidos en la serpentina, esos iris que no tenían ni un viento de vida en ellos._

 _Los observó a todos, quiso ver sus rostros por última vez. Esos rostros tan trágicos, llenos de pavor insano, tallados en un mármol frío e insípido. En Launch y Bulma –a quienes buscó primero–, habían lágrimas petrificadas esculpidas en sus carrillos. Y en los demás un semblante tan desconsolador, tan profundamente nostálgico que desviaba las mirada a los pocos segundos de mirarlos._

 _Se detuvo justo en medio de todos, levemente pudo percibir sus presencias brillando en el corazón de cada uno de ellos. Estaban en sus pechos de mármol; luciéndose igual que las luciérnagas o… ¿las estrellas?_

 _El silencio, a cada instante, se volvía más insoportable, era tan total, tan inmenso e indescriptible. El temor a la soledad de todos los hombres le había llegado al saiyajin. Una presión en el pecho le rogaba no hacerlo, se lo imploraba con la misma voz partida de aquel niño que lloraba por su abuelo. Pero estaba totalmente decidido, nunca jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida._

 _Se acercó hasta Piccolo, lo tomo de los hombros de la capa, sus manos estaban llenas de sudor –por un momento casi se le resbaló. Luego un último suspiro, en donde todavía reconsidero sus acciones, estrelló brutalmente a Piccolo contra el suelo: rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Pedazos que se arrastraron por fuera del pasillo, que chocaban contra sus botas, acusándolo como un desleal._

 _Pero eso es lo que era: un saiyajin. Nunca fue un humano._

 _Y eso era lo que quería Kakarotto, quería destruirlos, destrozar a todas esas personas que ahora representaban una nada en su vida._

 _A Yamcha lo arrojó contra los pilares, provocando un sonido estridente que se mezcló con una voz opaca, una voz desdichada, sin gloria ni encanto. Esa fue la última vez pudo escuchar a su viejo amigo: "Adiós, amigo" le había dicho Yamcha, antes de que el último pedazo de su efigie cayera en los jardines. A Chaoz lo estrelló contra Oolong, los pedacitos de mármol sonaban cual la arena sobre los techos en noches de tormenta._

 _De un golpe destrozo al Maestro Roshi, partiendo primero su caparazón de tortuga. Pisó, sin compasión, la cabeza de Tien Shin Han, asegurándose siempre de haber destruido las serpentinas en sus ojos._

 _A Yajirobe lo arrojó lejos del Templo. Las dos mitades de Launch se destrozaron bajo dos ondas de Ki, una lloraba, la del cabello azul; la otra reía, la del cabello rubio. Y a Upa, a quien miró a los ojos antes de destrozarlo, lo arrojó contra el techo._

 _Y, al final, solo quedaban Bulma y Krilin._

 _Pero a ellos no podía tocarlos, no podía hacerles nada, no debía. No tenía el coraje ni el poder. Porque de ambos aun sobraba algo en su muerto corazón. Ya sean las risas o las enseñanzas, las lágrimas o los cuentos, las confesiones o los anhelos que alguna vez compartieron. O sólo una simple conversación. Aún quedaba algo en sus recuerdos._

 _Mientras observaba a Bulma, le preguntó quién era. Sin tener un lazo de sangre podía llamarla su hermana, pero no, no lo era. Solo era una amiga más, una conocida extraviada en algún momento de sus recuerdos. Deseaba poder devolverle el color azul a su cabello, deseaba charlar con ella, pero no debía. Y así estaba bien._

 _Apoyo su cabeza sobre el frío hombro de la estatua de Bulma, buscaba algo de consuelo, no halló nada ¿cómo hallarlo? Sólo era una efigie, la verdadera Bulma estaba haciendo su vida lejos de él, en la tierra, con un hijo al que cuidar y un marido al que atender. Tal vez ya se había olvidado de él. Y lo mismo con Krilin, tal vez había logrado algo con la rubia, tal vez ya tenía familia, tal vez ya recorrió las grandes ciudades del Mundo, como siempre quiso. Seguramente, él también lo había olvidado._

 _De pronto, los pedazos de cada estatua destrozada en el lugar, temblaron; se elevaron majestuosamente del suelo y danzaron en círculos alrededor del templo. Soltaban un alarido alegre, vivaz, lleno de dulcera, tan encantador que parecía ser real. Era un patraña, sin embrago, lo hacía feliz. Y en una expresión pura de cariño se volvieron a unir los pedazos en tres efigies diferentes._

 _Una tenía el cabello, inconfundiblemente, largo, parecía haber sido tallado por finas manos, cada fibra de su pelo era tan perfecta, tan pulcra. Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena, que le tranquilizaban, que le daban una sensación de seguridad tan fiable y pura._

 _-Raditz…_

 _Otro, casi al final del pasillo, parecía adoptar su propia forma, su mismo cabello y rostro. Pero una cinta y una cicatriz lo diferenciaron y su genuino porte arrogante le confió el corazón._

 _-Pápa…_

 _Y, más cerca de él, la última estatua era tan hermosa, tan preciosa –sus ojos brillaban al verla. Pues era simplemente… linda…_

 _-Mamá…_

 _Porque de ellos sí tenían algo en su corazón, porque eran su familia, porque ahí pertenecía, porque con ellos sintió la felicidad que extrañaba. Ellos sí valían la pena._

 _Miro a Bulma, a sus ojos de serpentina, se disculpó con ella, lo propio con Krilin y los dejó abandonados en la oscuridad. Lo había logrado. Si alguna vez hubo un atisbo de héroe en él, este había muerto. El otro sujeto ahora reinaba sobre sus acciones, sobre sus pensamientos y sueños._

…

Sostenía la fría y oxidada manija: el ruido lo había levantado de la almohada cuando su largo cabello apenas la había rozado. Y desde ese momento se quedó abrumado en la indecisión, de si abrir la puerta o no.

Porque aquellos extraños ruidos, tan serenos como agobiantes, estaban más cerca, las cadenas parecían arrastrarse afuera de su habitación. Apenadas y desconsoladas, ensimismadas con la taciturna noche. Raditz, curioso, apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta, cerrando con fuerza sus párpados y, cual desgraciado, trató de concentrarse en las presencias, igual que lo hacía su hermano, sin lograr nada.

Pero su miseria lo perseguía más aun en las noches de la luna llena, cuando su corazón rebalsaba de incertidumbre. Su brazo tembló sosteniendo la manija, ya caliente por el sudor de su palma; su cola se aferró con más fuerza sobre él. Dolorosos espasmos recorrían su columna y se alargaban por sus costillas y cabeza. Quizá demasiado para alguien tan inexperto, tan inseguro; incapaz de abrir una puerta. ¡Una maldita puerta!

Pero entonces, sumido en su propia desgracia tomo un halo de coraje y, sin lloviznar una sola gota áspera de su frente: abrió la puerta de un estrepitoso golpe.

No había nadie allí, pero el sonido persistía en la intemperie de la noche. Asomo la cabeza por fuera, por ese pasillo oscuro: nada. Camino despacio tratando de acercarse más a ellos, a esos espectros que rondaban por la Hacienda. Cerró sus ojos y entregó su mundo enteramente a sus oídos. Ahora el sonido del acero arrastrado en la arena estaba ahí junto, como si rondara alrededor de él.

–¡Raditz! –le gritaron y él prontamente abrió los ojos. Se encontró con Kakarotto, abrazándolo con fuerza y ternura. La misma ternura y fuerza de su madre.

Lo alejó con un empujón y, aun preocupado por esos ruidos, le dijo:

–¿Escuchas eso?

–Pero… oye…

-¡¿Escuchas eso?!

Su hermano cerró los ojos, se enfocó en los sonidos.

–Concéntrate en las presencias, Kakarotto.

Y, luego de un fugaz segundo, su hermano abrió asombrado los ojos.

–Hay alguien más aquí –dijo.

–¿En serio?

-Sí… y están debajo de nosotros.

Inclinaron el cuerpo por encima de los balcones, mirando la profundidad de un abismo creado por su imaginación embriagada en sus propios pensamientos. Los hermanos brincaron al empedrado suelo de la hacienda, donde la luna ilustraba su luz en las diminutas piedras. Flotaron al caer, ninguno intentaba levantar ruidos que los delataran.

Raditz observó todo el patio con sus fieros ojos, en ellos se reflejaban miles de augurios. Augurios que le gritaban que saliera de aquella hacienda, que el peligro rondaba por esos pasillos cargando grilletes en su espalda. Y luego, flotando en sus propias dudas, encontró a Kakarotto –concentrado, quizá preocupado– pegando su sonrisa infantil contra una puerta de madera.

Corroída, destruida por la humedad de los tiempos añejos, esos que no responden a la empatía de los niños.

–Están aquí –dijo Kakarotto, angustiado– están encerrados ahí.

Había algo, una tensión estrepitosa que deseaba terminase ahora; un algo tan abstracto difuminado en el ambiente. Su hermano apoyo su palma derecha en la puerta, su pecho inhalaba con más fuerza el aire. Recién ahí noto que su aureola no brillaba con tanta fuerza como antes.

La puerta fue abierta, chirriaba su contrachapado, cual ave agonizando en su nido. Una densa oscuridad se escapó desde el fondo de aquella habitación, tan espectral y tácita que se confundía fácil con algún monstruo vagando por los cuartos de la hacienda.

Pero no, no era así. Esos ojos tan asustados al final de la pieza se lo negaban, eran ojos llenos de razón y humanidad, pero faltos de sentimiento. Fríos como la noche. Los veían, a él y a Kakarotto, los veían con miedo y curiosidad, esos ojos rojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

Y ninguno dijo nada, asustados tal vez; se miraron entre ellos, entre prisioneros y salvadores, dejándose devorar por el miedo y la tensión. Un globo que lentamente se fue inflando y, a costa de su propio peso, terminaría explotando en la voz decaída de Kakarotto.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Por qué…? –estaba a un paso de lo desconocido, tan cerca y tan lejos de esos orbes rojos envueltos en un manto oscuro. Lo aterraba, era lógico, los niños le temen a la oscuridad.

De pronto, un grito rompió el terror; KaioSama corría desesperado por los pasillos del tercer patio. Espantado gritaba sus nombres, clamaba, lleno de terror, por una abominable monstruo que aparentemente había brotado del suelo, de entre las piedras y los matorrales secos.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Ma… Majin…! –gritaba el Kaio.

-¡Basta! –Detuvo Raditz– ¡Cállate, maldito cobarde! ¿Qué no se supone que eres el jodido KaioSama? Haz tu trabajo y deja de correr como una niña.

La tensión acabo con el saiyajin, con su remedo de hombre bueno y calmado; máscara que finalmente explotó ante la cobardía de una ser superior incluso a él.

–Oye, Raditz…

–No me digas que me calme Kakarotto, toda esta maldita casa es un manicomio y lo último que necesitamos es que la señorita se asuste.

Ante la terquedad de su actitud, de su impulsivo ego roto, nadie dijo nada, nadie le respondió el agravio ni le discutió, solo lo observaron en vaivén desde la pena a la decepción. Estúpidas miradas fijas en él, horripilantes pupilas llenas de dudas. Ninguna respuesta. Que desagradable eran los ojos de su hermano y las gafas confidentes de KaioSama.

-KaioSama –dijo su hermano– ¿qué fue lo que vio? ¿Algún villano?

¡Bah! ¡Que mierda! ¿Acaso él era el único con sentido común? ¡Qué importa! No les afectaría en nada un enemigo –incluso podía pulir sus músculos con este–, estaban muertos, no se podían hacer más daño. ¿O sí?... esa pregunta se apretaba sobre su cola, ardía como una cicatriz abierta… porque lo era.

Se acercó a la habitación que habían dejado olvidada, quizá con ella se distraería; con esas personas asustadas en medio de la oscuridad. Se detuvo con sus botas al borde de la sombra eterna; desde ahí, desde la seguridad de la luna, se quedó asombrado por ese rostro tan femenino frente a él. Su cara era larguirucha, su quijada triangular temblaba de frio y de miedo. Los ojos estaban casi a la misma altura, su espalda encorvada apenas podía resistir estar de pie. En el rojo de sus pupilas encontró ese mismo testimonio de horror con el que gritaba KaioSama.

–No, Goku– grito KaioSama– ¡No es genial! esa cosa es exactamente igual que aquel monstruo, creo que es razón suficiente para asustarnos.

Y en un momento Kakarotto corría hacía el cuarto patio, entusiasmo, eso liberaba su aura tenue, brillando con vaga simpleza y burda inocencia. ¿A qué iba? ¿Por qué sintió ese impulso de acompañarlo y protegerlo? Tal vez fuese la sangre, tal vez esa empatía guardada desde el cobijo de su madre.

Tal vez… solo una promesa, una que quizá no podrá cumplir.

De eso solo saben los amos del destino con sus tan impredecibles giros, como ordena que sean, la vida, que no respeta ni tan siquiera a la solemne muerte. ¿Por qué lo siguió? Aun no tenía claro eso, no le importaba algún tipo de respuesta mientras cruzaba por el largo pasillo, ni cuando entró al tercer patio.

–Lamento todos los inconvenientes que mi mascota les pudo haber causado –el extraño dueño de la Hacienda, usando un tono de voz crudo, hablaba con Kakarotto– pero no puedo permitir que traten así al pobrecito… lo... lo siento

Una ser extraño, semejante a una manta negra espesa, sacudió el trémulo espacio, atacó con todo su peso sobre su hermano, asfixiándolo entre sus gelatinosas extremidades que eran incontables. Unas largas,- otras cortas, se enredaban, por el cuello de Kakarotto. El de cabellos largo, aun mareado por la brusquedad del momento, arribó con un golpe cargado sobre el monstruo deforme.

Jamás pudo tocarlo, ninguno de los dos pudo hacerle algún daño, por los reflejos increíbles que poseía aquella criatura amorfa. De fondo una risa estrambótica hacía eco por los despejados pasillos, tan burlesca que dañaba en su ego, en su sangre saiyajin.

Era una risa tan extraña, tan fría; criminal. Como esas risas de los condenados a muerte, quienes sentados observan acercarse a la muerte, esa dama hermosa de velo carmesí. Nerviosos ríen, así como reía el dueño de la Hacienda al ver a Raditz golpeado contra los muros. Esa risa, esa risa pertenece a los criminales que en su lecho de muerte no son capaces de reconocer sus crímenes, sus confesiones se quedan grabadas en sus negras almas. Pues esa felicidad es su último recuerdo de una vida atroz.

Kakarotto acababa de atravesar uno de los muros, atrapado por ese largo brazo de brea que se extendía desde el cuerpo de aquel ser. Raditz intenta atacarlo, pero el demonio oscuro vuelve a evitarlo; ya lo tenía frustrado, era una sensación superior al cansancio que sentiría estando vivo. Ya el monstruo cogía una forma, aun amorfa, pero distinguible: sus cuatro alargadas extremidades y esa cabeza triangular, enjoyado con esos blancos bálsamos de cal, que simulaban una sonrisa deforme.

Finalmente, ya harto de esa sonrisa, lanzó una onda de ki que, en lugar de dar con el brazo que tenía atrapado a su hermano, dio con uno de los balcones de la hacienda. Derribó tres muros con ese ataque imprudente, pero sin embargo continuo su embestida. Las risas maliciosas se volvieron inaudibles y de sus palmas brotaban docenas de esferas de Ki que terminaban dando con cada muro en la hacienda.

El monstruo había soltado a su hermano, huyendo de sus ataques. Pero Kakarotto sin embargo, entre los escombros que dejó su ataque, quedó atrapado apenas estirando su brazo por entre unos maderos.

–¡Detente! –Escuchó de pronto, era su hermano, poniéndose de pie sobre esos maderos rotos –Los estás lastimando.

Y con esa llamada de atención, finalmente detuvo su ataque. Es que allá en el otro patio, aquellos seres extraños de estado deplorable que habían encontrado hace rato, apenas podían huir de los restos de piedra pulverizada que cayó sobre ellos.

Kakarotto continuo tratando de golpear al inestable ser, su cabello amarillo se había vuelto, ya desesperado, ya hartado. Pero ¿acaso eso serviría? No había nada que pudieran hacer, la velocidad y reflejos de ese ser eran demasiado para ellos, sin importar su poder, este parecía tener un paso delante de ambos.

Miro la luna: una idea, un recuerdo cruzó por su mente.

Se convirtió a supersaiyajin iluminando la noche, junto a su hermano, como dos estrellas en el manto nocturno. Corrió hasta donde estaba el contrincante, aprovechando la concentración que tenía en su hermano; y tacleo al -extraño ser, lo abrazó por la cintura y, acumulando el ki en sus manos, lo mantuvo prisionero todo lo que pudo.

–¡¿Qué esperas?! –Le gritó a su hermano– ¡Atácalo!

Y sin más, Kakarotto acumulo su Ki entre sus palmas y liberó un poderoso ataque que impactó en la bestia de brea.

–¡HAAAA! –gritaba Kakarotto.

De la bestia brotaba un humo denso y gris, pronto dejo de luchar por liberarse de Raditz y cayó, derritiéndose, sobre el piso. Ahora ya no poseía forma, parecía un charco de aguas negras que pronto se esfumo arrastrándose por el suelo empedrado.

Estaban exhaustos, frustrados por la superioridad de ese ser. Los hermanos dejaron de lado su transformación, rieron con ganas al verse entre ellos, contentos en medio del polvo que aún se levantaba por los escombros. Dos hermanos, dos amigos, un equipo, esa idea alegraba a Raditz.

–¡No! –gritaba desesperado el dueño de la hacienda y amo de aquel ser –¡¿Qué demonios han…?! –gritaba antes de ser impactado por una onda de Ki que lo arrojo contra las paredes.

Raditz fue quien lo calló, ya no toleraba su voz, ya no toleraba nada de esa hacienda.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie, Kakarotto aún seguía riendo, como un niño luego de su travesura. Porque aún era un niño, en muchos sentidos todavía lo era.

…

A Kakarotto le termino alegrando todo lo sucedido dentro de la haciendo, sus ojos estaban despiertos, muy dilatados, esa sensación tan viva, tan llena de adrenalina, corría por su cuerpo mientras peleaba hombro a hombro con su hermano, con su sangre.

Era algo puro, algo tan energético y vivaz, algo que jamás sintió peleando junto a sus amigos de la tierra. No, esto era diferente, ya no necesitaba más de ellos. Con su hermano tenía suficiente, una amigo, un compañero. Y con esa idea en mente lo miraba mientras reía tras haber derrotado esa bestia viscosa y negra.

–¡Jajaja! –reía con más fuerza, era una sensación embriagante y seductora: el poder. El máximo anhelo de los saiyajin –¡Jajajajaja! –deseaba encontrar a ese monstruo que los había atacado y destrozarlo.

»¡Wow! –Gritó finalmente– ¡Eso fue geeenial! –le dijo a su hermano, quien correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

Juntos se acercaron hasta los escombros y escucharon los quejidos de las almas en pena que se había quedado atrapadas debajo de los muros de la hacienda. Sin tardar retiro las piedras, buscando salvar alguno de los prisioneros que estaban encerrados en la hacienda. Su hermano lo siguió, desanimado pues no era común ese acto en el… No _… eso no es común de un saiyajin._

Y entonces dejo de buscar, al menos ya no con el mismo ímpetu. Desganado, de algún modo, ya no le interesaba rescatar alguno de esos prisioneros. Su frente sudaba, su cabeza le dolía… _eso no era común de un saiyajin._

Raditz rescató a un trio de personas, entre ellas una joven mujer que no paraba de admirar el perfil de su hermano; y Kaio-Sama rescató a los dos últimos. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la fuente del primer patio, Kaio-Sama, con un vaso de madera servía el agua de la fuente a los prisioneros que habían rescatado de los escombros. Eran seres de un tono de piel oscuro, de un marrón oscuro, como el barro; sus ropas eran andrajosas y penosas y sus cabellos sucios eran completamente oscuros. A Kakarotto no le importaba, nada le importaba, solo veía un punto fijo en el piso sin pensar algo que le fuera a dar consuelo. Pues estaba feliz con su respuesta: era un saiyajin, a él no le importaban esas personas.

Estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la fuente, desde ahí escuchó una platico entre su hermano y Kaio-Sama.

–¿Qué demonios tiene esa agua? –preguntaba Raditz a Kaio-Sama mientras este recogía un poco de agua de la fuente.

–Raditz, creo que ya sabes esa respuesta.

Raditz no respondió, entonces Kaio-Sama explicó su punto.

–Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de los poderes que tenía el agua en nuestro cuadrante para sanar. Así funciona el agua en el Otro Mundo: es curativa.

 _"¡Vaya!"._ Pensó Kakarotto.

Su hermano se acercó junto con Kaio-Sama a darle el vaso con el agua de la fuente a una de las mujeres de piel de barro. Era esa mujer que veía a Raditz cada instante, con la ilusión con la que ven los soñadores a las nubes. Raditz fue quien le dio de beber de aquel vaso, sosteniendo su quijada: la mujer estaba herida, muy débil, bastante flaca, incluso para estar muerta.

Eso de algún modo irritó a Kakarotto, se enfadó de ver a su hermano ayudando a esa miserable mujer. No dijo nada, no se quejó, pues eso no era común en _él._

–… lo ayuda ¿esta agua los sanara? –su hermano seguía hablando con Kaio-Sama.

–Sí, Raditz, esto los recompondrá.

–¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto haya tenido encerradas a estas personas?

–No lo sé, Raditz… probablemente ya eran sus esclavos antes de su muerte.

La mujer ya había acabado con todo el vaso de agua, y ahora Kaio-Sama y Raditz se sentaron junto a esos seres de piel de barro –para Kakarotto esas cosas, no le parecían personas, eran muy débiles para que los considerase así.

–¿Alguien como él no debería estar en el infierno? –preguntó Raditz.

–Mira, –Dijo KaioSama– desde hace tiempo se han escuchado de parte de algunos ogros que EnmaDaioh acepta dejar pasar al Paraíso a aquellos que en vida fueron muy poderosos.

Los parpados ya le pesaban a Kakarotto.

-¿Por qué?

Apenas Kakarotto pudo oírlos, ya estaba muy cansado y termino durmiéndose ahí, junto a la fuente. Raditz y KaioSama siguieron charlando de un tema que, en realidad, a Kakarotto, no le importaba. Durmió sonriendo, sonriendo con una risa tan deforme que no era de _él._

* * *

Bueno, damas y caballeros, con esto concluye otro episodio.

Eso es todo por mi parte.

Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.


	16. Chapter 16

DE VIAJE

Fue una noche extraña, una que con aprecio habría de recordar. Raditz evocaba los actos de la noche anterior y cómo fue que por primera vez hubo de defender al inocente, cómo fue que por primera vez hizo lo correcto. Observaba al cielo más claro, cercano a un amanecer que se anticipaba hermoso. Recordó esos ojos que lo miraban con ternura, con un brillo de orgullo; los ojos de esos prisioneros a los que rescató de los escombros. Era una forma de gloria diferente al que había sentido en toda su vida de mercenario, esta era una gloria cálida.

Junto con su hermano se habían sentado en las escaleras de frente al portón, estaban frías, pero por esta vez aquello no tenía importancia. Por esta vez sus manos estaban cálidas, por esta vez sentía calor brotar de su pecho luego de una batalla. Por esta vez su cola no le dolía. Giro hacía su hermano y observó cómo le rebotaba la luz de las farolas, Kakarotto esperaba, con ojos de niño impaciente, ver nacer al sol del horizonte, ambos lo esperaban.

"Que extraño" se dijo para sí, Raditz. La sonrisa de su hermano expresaba satisfacción y orgullo, incluso arrogancia. Era esa misma sonrisa que ya tantas veces había visto en Vegeta, tras conquistar planetas y aprovecharse de las mujeres. Esa sonrisa que se portaba como medalla de Honor ante cúreles asesinatos y salvajes encuentros.

Entonces mejor se puso de pie, sacudió sus pensamientos con la misma brusquedad con la que se enderezo. Observo los autos y a los ogros que habían llegado con ellos, los mismos que ahora atendían a esos prisioneros. Con letras rojas y luminosas, "Autocar" se escribía encima de la puerta lateral de un bus. Ahí KaioSama ayudaba a esos esclavos a subir en el coche. Se acercó hacía KaioSama y se reclinó sobre un costado del Autocar. Una última vez miró a su hermano y tembló ligeramente observando la impavidez de sus gestos: era tan semejante a Bardock, ahora más que nunca.

–La hacienda se consumió por el fuego –Dijo de repente KaioSama–, fue hace más de 100 años en un planeta de la galaxia este.

–¿De qué habla? –interrogó Raditz.

–¿No era eso lo que me preguntabas anoche?

Sí, eso lo mantuvo pensativo hace unas horas. El fuego es justiciero, su poder destruye a los buenos y a los malos, a los justos y a los criminales, nada puede interceder contra él. Hace unos momentos, cuando Raditz estaba todavía sentado en los escalones junto a su hermano, noto que en el suelo de las gradas había quedado ceniza como recuerdo de la última noche de aquella Hacienda. Una simple noche el fuego había devorado a ese extraño sujeto, dueño de la hacienda, a su asquerosa mascota y a todos sus esclavos. En efecto, el fuego no hizo distinción de quien merecía la salvación y quién no. La condena final que a todos no espera es arder en llamas, deseando poder resurgir en otra vida.

–¡Quédese quietogro! –gritaba uno fortachón ogro que, junto a su compañero, tomaba de los brazos al sujeto ese y lo subían a una camioneta blindada. El dueño de la Hacienda, de quien nunca le intereso saber el nombre, tenía la mirada perdida, vacía y obscura. Su alto fleco ya no existía, se había caído sobre su cabeza y los mechones de su pelo sedoso ocultaban una sonrisa malformada.

–¿Qué fue lo que ese sujeto hizo para merecer el Paraíso? –le preguntó Raditz a KaioSama.

–Bueno, Raditz. Aunque haya mantenido esclavizadas a tantas personas, lo hizo con un buen fin. En vida, el dueño de la Hacienda había contribuido para que un doctor realizara experimentos en busca de curas para muchas enfermedades. Sus aportes salvaron miles de vidas, el pueblo de los Yadrat, por ejemplo, suelen usar esas medicinas para muchas de sus enfermedades.

KaioSama dejo de explicar y Raditz dejo de escuchar cuando la atención de ambos se enfocó hasta un baúl que cargaban los dos ogros. Un baúl de madera oscura, reforzada por sus bordes con acero. Ahí estaba encerrado ese engendro oscuro y deforme que los puso en problemas, tratando de escapar, golpeándose contra las paredes de madera buscando escapar. Los ogros arrojaron el baúl a la camioneta junto con el dueño de la hacienda, un ogro subió junto a ellos y el otro se dirigió al volante del auto.

–Los esclavos fueron usados para las pruebas del doctor, muchos de ellos murieron de un ataque al corazón antes del incendio –remató KaioSama, antes de salir a buscar su Volkswagen.

Eso atrapo a Raditz en dudas. "¿Qué fue lo que ese sujeto hizo para merecer el Paraíso?" ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer resurgir del fuego?... el fuego te destruye, te aniquila, no le importa ni tu raza, ni tu estatus. No, ese no es el fuego, esa es la muerte. La muerte es la justiciera, la que no hace ninguna distinción, es la condena final. No tiene razón ni sentimiento cuando marcha a buscar presas. A veces incluso, prefiere llevarse al padre que se sacrifica por su hijo que a un ser sin alma, como lo era Cell.

Observó a su hermano, este seguía explorando todo el cielo celeste, esperaba en el horizonte alguna señal del sol. Su aureola lo delataba como un perdedor, alguien que, pese a todo su poder, no pudo escapar de la muerte y su velo escarlata. ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Había valido la pena sacrificarse para que Cell regresara de todas formas?

Raditz metió su mano dentro de su traje y sacó el pedazo de eratista que siempre llevaba consigo. Jugar con ella en sus dedos lo distraía de ese mal hábito de divagar su cabeza y perder noción del mundo a su alrededor.

¿Había valido la pena que el fuego devorase toda esa Hacienda si, de todas formas, en la muerte los esclavos seguirían en su miseria?

¡No, maldita sea! Eso no era justo, Enma Daioh estaba equivocado en dejarlo acceder al Paraíso a ese sujeto. Pero qué sabía Raditz de justicia, solo era un saiyajin. Observó otra vez a su hermano, bailo la piedra en su palma. Bueno, no era un saiyajin cualquiera, era hijo de Gine, era el hermano de Kakarotto, del sujeto que destruyo a Freezer ¿Acaso el merecía estar aquí, en el Paraíso, aun si fuera por su hermano?

–Oye –escuchó detrás de sí una voz mecanizada, sin personalidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con esa esclava a la que había rescatado y a la que había servido el agua. Estaba temblando y no podía levantar su cabeza, tenía en su mano un aparato semejante a una grabadora. La muchacha levanto un poco la mirada y al verse los dos, volvió a bajarla. Tomo ese aparato de su mano derecha y habló hacía ella en un susurró. Al callarse presiono un botón rojo del aparato y este dijo, con su voz sin personalidad.

–Solo, solo… quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi… y, y mis hermanos, claro.

Ese aparato parecido a una grabadora era un traductor, ya lo había usado antes el mismo Raditz.

–Agradecer no es una obligación –dijo él. ¿De dónde sacó eso?: su madre se lo había enseñado.

Era otra vez esa gloria cálida, la que le recordó las cosas que alguna vez aprendió de Gine –de ella también aprendió a ocultar su sentimientos, su debilidad.

La chica finalmente levanto su delicado rostro y se miraron un momento a los ojos, ojos rojos y ojos negros, dos pares de ojos perdidos.

Accidentalmente la eratista se resbaló de sus dedos calientes. Cayó sobre el suelo de coníferas y se mantuvo entre las hojas brillando en tenue resplandor rojizo, encantador y seductor. La muchacha inmediatamente se reclinó para levantarla, esta era su forma de agradecer, esta modesta atención que tuvo ella con él. Era como si la gloria cálida hubiera cobrado vida solo para recoger la eratista.

Ella le extendió la palma, con la piedra preciosa en ella. Pero Raditz negó aceptarla, con su mano hizo que la muchacha cerrara su puño y con ese gesto dejo claro que quería que ella se quedara con su eratista.

La gloria se hizo más reconfortante.

–¡Vámonos! –grito uno de los ogros, Raditz miro detrás de él: el amanecer ya estaba cerca.

Junto con su hermano subieron al Autocar y se sentaron juntos, Raditz iba a la ventana, por donde la tercera fila. Su hermano iba con él, por el lado del pasillo, su sonrisa era imborrable. La muchacha se sentó sola casi al final del pasillo, jugando con la eratista que le había regalado. Pero ella no la usaba para entrar en contacto con la realidad, como Raditz trataba de hacer; ella se perdía en su propio mundo al hacer girar la eratista.

KaioSama iría en un Remolque detrás de ellos, un coche blanco con una franja azul que Raditz podía ver desde su ventana, transportaba con un gancho el Volkswagen del Kaio. El Ogro conductor del Autocar encendió el motor, mientras la luz de un amanecer cercano resplandecía en las ventanas de la Hacienda. El bus se puso a andar, detrás del Bobcat y delante del Remolque. Raditz, observó a su hermano, pensó un momento y le dijo.

–Por fin veras a tu familia –su voz sonaba cansada.

–Sí –respondió Kakarotto–, pronto serán seis años… –inmediatamente después soltó un largo bostezo.

Se durmieron antes de haber cruzado al próximo cuadrante, rendidos cayeron por la esencia de los sueños, nuestros protectores. Kakarotto durmió sobre el hombro de su hermano y la cabeza de Raditz se apoyada en el asiento.

Un sueño es donde nuestra alma expresa con libertad sus amores, sus desánimos, sus alegrías, sus temores. Es el patio de juegos para nuestro subconsciente, es el parque en donde solíamos jugar de niños, es ese lugar especial donde somos quienes somos, quienes deseamos ser.

Donde nuestra vida se condensa en una pintura surreal.

 _Black Fada alguna vez fue la ciudad donde los Saiyajin establecieron su sede, donde el Rey Vegeta erigió su imperio. Pereció junto con todos sus habitantes el día que Freezer condeno a todo Plant a desaparecer. Sin embargo, Raditz aun recordaba esa ciudad, él creció en ella; rodeado de diferentes razas más que los saiyajin, en una sociedad tosca y deforme._

 _Ahora había regresado, esta noche, en esta pesadilla. Un Raditz ya mayor se encontraba sí mismo en el baldío arenoso que alguna vez estuvo cerca de su casa. La cabeza la daba vueltas, sus manos se sentían entumecidas, era una nostalgia maligna, había regresado a un recuerdo del que siempre quiso huir._

 _El viento se metió por entre su largo cabello, el sol quemaba sobre su cabeza. Las casas se presentaban más destrozadas que antes, miserables fueron sus destinos así como el de todos los que alguna vez vivieron en ellas. Pero Raditz, petrificado se quedó cuando encontró, en medio del baldío, atrapado por cortinas de vapor, el cuerpo de un guerrero atravesado por una lanza en medio del pecho._

 _Apoyado sobre una piedra gris, ese sujeto observaba los ojos de Raditz en una profunda llamada de auxilio. Era un sujeto joven, con una frondosa barba y un largo cabello, la piel era tan pálida que podía resplandecer en ella la luz de sol. Su armadura de saiyajin estaba perforada por la lanza en su pecho, sobre ella se extendía un denso río de sangre. Un rio que se habría paso por la arena y llegaba a rozarse en la bota de Raditz._

 _El saiyajin no pudo hacer nada, no sabía cómo, estaba prisionero de su propia incertidumbre. Balanceándose entre un pasado que lo atormentaba, que había endurecido sus facciones y cicatrizado su corazón; y un presente que le brindaba el poder para resurgir de las cenizas. Un presente que le había brindado una nueva forma de gloria._

 _Se acercó con el sujeto y este, al notarlo cerca, susurro agonizantes palabras: "sin límites". Le dijo y Raditz escuchó atento, debía de recordar todo lo que fuera importante de este sueño. Tomo la lanza del asta de la empuñadura y tiro con fuerza, tiro una y otra vez, provocando gritos de dolor en el sujeto cada que Raditz fallaba. Esos gritos se escapaban por toda la ciudad y provocaba un eco espantoso por entre las calles._

 _Eran inútiles sus intentos, era demasiado débil, eso se lo repitieron su padre, Nappa y Vegeta. Así se sentía en este momento: desmerecido. No podía socorreré a aquel sujeto, no podía ayudarlo aunque este se lo suplicara con voz moribunda. Pero tampoco iba a dejarlo morir, no iba a dejar escapar la gloria que tanto anhelaba. Tiro un par de veces más del asta, peor aun así, apenas si pudo levantar la hoja curva, tiro otras tres veces más, luego de eso ya no pudo continuar._

 _Su cola le empezó a doler, su punto más débil._

 _Y así, como la aurora rompe con la oscuridad y suelta un espectáculo de luces, del cielo cayó una delicada lluvia que rompía con el caluroso recuerdo de tiempos malditos. Las gotas de lluvia delgadas caían en el espeso cabello de Raditz, gotas que morían al desplomarse en su nuca y le serenaban la tensión acumulada en sus músculos._

 _Era una lluvia melancólica, pero con un sabor dulce y esperanzador. Raditz elevó el rostro hacía el cielo, dejándose empapar por la lluvia, dejándose sanar._

 _–_ _Ya, ya mi niño, yo estoy aquí y te cuidare –escucho que le decía la lluvia._

…

–Muchachos –ambos hermanos, fueron despertados por KaioSama cuando el Autocar se había detenido en medio de un inmenso llano a prima noche.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Kakarotto– ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Ya paso medio día –respondió el Kaio– Tienen el sueño pesado.

El Kaio se alejó por el pasillo y los dos hermanos dispusieron de pocos segundos para reanimarse y seguirlo. ¿Sera este el lugar para el cuál viajaron? ¿Será este el destino el que superaría cualquier trayecto? Raditz se agito el cabello sobre sus hombros y luego se restregó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Kakarotto estiró sus brazos al tiempo de liberar un rugido trasnochador. Bajaron del bus e inflaron con profundidad sus crudos pulmones de un aire que no existía.

–Gracias por el aventón –agradecía KaioSama al remolcador de su coche, mientras este acomodaba su Volkswagen a un costado de un camino hecho de piedras.

La boca de Raditz le sabía amarga, estaba seca y sus labios estaban crudos. Observó el cielo por encima de él y contemplo el cielo más estrellado y lleno de vida que hubo de conocer todo este tiempo. Un cielo decorado de constelaciones magníficas y una luna en cuarto menguante que era simplemente esplendida. Su hermano camino de frente a él y le preguntó a KaioSama.

–Oiga, KaioSama ¿dónde estamos?

–Pues a donde queríamos llegar, este cuadrante es exclusivo para Uranai Baba.

Su hermano, pese a lo que todos pensaríamos, no contesto, no expreso ninguna señal de euforia, solo se quedó callado, posiblemente asimilando el mensaje. Kakarotto soltó un suspiro extraño y fue junto a KaioSama por el camino de piedras que llevaba hasta un templo circular, que majestuoso se imponía sobre el llano.

Si Raditz miraba arriba, encontraba estrellas. Si miraba al horizonte, en lugar de algunas cordilleras, solo había más estrellas todavía. Cuando miro detrás de él, sin embargo, encontró otro tipo de estrella, esta era roja, era hermosa como solo podía serlo su eratista. Desde la ventana se despedía la esclava a la que había liberado, a la que había regalado su preciosa piedra.

Se despidieron agitando la mano y ese momento fue la última vez que sus vidas se cruzaron. Ya jamás volvió a ver esos ojos rojos, pero tenía la certeza de que la muchacha lo recordaría cada que hiciera danzar la eratista. Raditz se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino empedrado.

Una noche calurosa, una noche que se escribiría en su recuerdo como un tallado sobre un pedazo de mármol. Lejos de ellos, una construcción circular de piedra, con un enorme techo que lucía como los tambores de los soldados que marchan a su muerte. A su muerte misericordiosa.

¿Es inocente un hombre que lastimo a muchas personas por salvar a otras? Se preguntaba Raditz, atraído por los pensamientos, por el recuerdo de la pesadilla que tuvo durante el viaje ¿Un idiota en el trono es inocente sólo por ser un idiota? El jamás fue un santo, no tenía moral para juzgar a otros. Pero desde haberse reencontrado con su madre en las aguas ponzoñosas del infierno revivió todo lo que alguna vez aprendió de ella. Ella si tenía la moral para juzgar.

¡No! ¡Un hombre es culpable por todo el daño que provoco directa o indirectamente! Aunque, pensando de esa forma tan ajetreada, pensó que así nadie merecería el Paraíso. De pronto la cuestión fundamental no era si él merecía estar en el Paraíso por la gloria de su hermano. Era si su hermano tenía la gloria suficiente para merecerse el Paraíso.

Buscó a su hermano por los costados y cerca de KaioSama. No estaba. Lo había perdido de vista mientras se despedía de la muchacha. Y al sentirse atraído por una fuerza, giro detrás y halló a su hermano parado con la frente hacía abajo, rendido, indigno de pasearse por estos lares.

–Kakarotto ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –preguntó entonces.

–No puedo hacerlo, Radiz. –Respondió Kakarotto con vos débil– No puedo verlos… Perdón si piensas que soy un cobarde.

Raditz bajo las armas, no reprocharía nada. Hay veces en que unos ojos confundidos necesitan guía más que reproches.

–¿Por qué? ¿No era esa la razón de llegar hasta aquí? ¿Qué veas como está tu familia luego de seis años?

–No… o en realidad no lo sé. ¡No sé qué me pasa! Solo no puedo.

–A ver… Kakarotto, cruzamos por no sé cuántos cuadrantes, pasaste noches sin dormir conduciendo ese remedo de auto.

»Nos enfrentamos a ese monstruo por llegar hasta aquí, solo para que ahora me digas que no puedes ver a tu familia… –lo mira con compasión, con lastima, tal vez en verdad su hermano no pertenecía a este lugar, a este Paraíso.

»Y no me creo eso de que no sabes el porqué.

El silencio se pobló de estrellas ese momento, nada se escuchaba en el aire. Eran solo dos respiraciones arrítmicas, encerradas en un tren que viajaba entre ellos, un tren fantasma que los atravesaba en intentaba cambiar los papeles. Kakarotto, ya no era un héroe y como el mundo necesita equilibrio, esa idea de héroe buscaba aferrarse al primer corazón que hallase. Incluso si era el de Raditz.

Raditz miraba a su hermano con furia, ya no toleraba más esa actitud suya. Se la soporto por más de diez años dacianos a Bardock. Esto era el colmo en su hermano. Tenía tantas cosas en común con su padre.

–Raditz yo no sé porque me pasa todo esto, –dijo Kakarotto– mi familia me importa, lo digo en serio per…

–… ¡Si te interesaba tanto tu familia! ¿Por qué los dejaste en primer lugar?

–No lo sé ¡por tonto!

–Me ocultas algo. –chistó y giro a ver a otro lado.

–¡Raditz, esto es todavía peor de lo que parece! Yo solo trataba de protegerlos de las amenazas ¿entiendes?... de cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Muchas veces un héroe, es mucho más complejo de lo que pensamos.

…

Desde que se reencontró con sus padres y su hermano, los pensamientos de Kakarotto se vieron ofuscados por una imperecedera duda. De repente había brotado en él una pregunta singular ¿Quién soy? ¿A qué mundo pertenezco? Fueron alguna vez preguntas vacías de las que Goku creyó tener las respuestas. Mentira. Nunca las tuvo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso se halló a mitad de un abismo.

Buscando definirse, despreció toda su vida en la tierra, despreció que lo compararan con los terrícolas inferiores y desprecio alguna vez haberse juntado con ellos. Los destruyó de su vida, los olvido. No podía extrañar lo que no recordaba. Para él le resultaba sencillo aparentar que jamás había conocido a Yamcha o a Puar. Que jamás había estado en un lugar llamado "Isla Papaya". Que jamás hubo de recorrer todo ese decrepito mundo.

Porque bien sabía Kakarotto que había algo que jamás podría ocultar: su herencia saiyajin. Los amigos se olvidan, la familia es eterna. A donde fuera que marchara, todos reconocerían su cabello en siete puntas y lo llamarían un "hijo de Bardock". Si alguna vez hubo de llevarse bien con los terrícolas, fue por su madre, por su actitud bondadosa que se le heredo. Todo eso era real, todo lo que estaba inscrito en su sangre era de verdad.

Goku jamás fue su nombre real, Kakarotto sí. Esa era su respuesta.

Mas sin embargo había un pedazo en la tierra del que no podía separarse, uno que no podía ocultar con facilidad. Un lugar hermoso que se había aferrado a su corazón, permitiéndole latir con la ferocidad de un héroe: Paoz. Y tenía miedo, mucho ya le había costado alcanzar esa respuesta y esa pequeña casita en medio de unas montañas podía desmoronarlo todo.

Habían viajado hasta estar de frente a ese templo circular, ahora, Kakarotto ya no podía continuar. Todo el trayecto le hizo dudar del destino, acaso este destino era tan falso, que incluso el camino le parecía más auténtico. ¿Valió la pena cruzar el camino amarillo para que el Mago fuera una farsa? (sí, así es, Goku alguna vez vio el Mago de Oz en la casa del Maestro Roshi)

Uranai Baba salió apresurada del templo, mientras Kakarotto y Raditz aun discutían. Su necedad finalmente doblegó a Kakarotto, quien, sin más reparo, accedió a entrar en el templo. Accedió a dar por fin un cierre a toda su duda, esperaba ver que en Paoz, no hallara algo que sacara lo poco de Goku que quedaba en él.

–Vamos, vamos –gritaba Uranai Baba– no tenemos todo el día.

El enorme vestíbulo a la entrada era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, una inscripción en la pared, por encima del dintel de la puerta, escribía: "sinceri animi puritatem" Una palabra encima de la otra, cinceladas sobre una piedra perfecta y pulida. Era un sensación de solemnidad extraña para el saiyajin y, obviamente, también para su hermano. Desconocido era ese silencio, tan curioso y enigmático, que generaba una inercia que obligaba a Kakarotto a estar más cerca de su hermano. Uranai Baba repasaba el lugar corriendo buscando libros ¿dónde estará su bola de cristal?

Entraron a un pasillo enorme que daba una vuelta a un Altar mayor resguardado de doce columnas. KaioSama tomo asiento en una enorme silla de madera oscura. Uranai Baba pasó frente a ellos cargando libros. Kakarotto continúo junto a su hermano. Uranai Baba volvió a pasar frente a ellos sin los libros. La vieja bruja había dejado sus libros sobre una gran mesa a un costado del pasillo.

–Vengan, vengan –llamó la bruja desde ese altar, donde la luz de la luna coronaba el final de un camino –su madre vino aquí hace unos días en una motocicleta –su voz producía eco– Tuve que contarle todo, es muy terca.

Kakarotto miró por donde sus botas azules: en el azulejo del piso, aprecia pintados rayos de sol naranjas, amarillos y rojos. Todos nacían desde el altar, el que con la luz lunar se magnifico cual sol. Pero para Kakarotto eran brazos naranjas, amarillos y rojos que lo jalaban hasta una respuesta que ahora mismo no quería saber. Era un cobarde, ahora mismo, ser cobarde valía la pena.

–Su madre lo vio todo desde mi esfera de cristal –culminó Uranai Baba. Pues sí, en el centro del altar, en un podio de hierro de brazos rubios, se encontraba su esfera de cristal, cual espejo de la luna– Raditz, muchacho. Ayúdame con esto,

Raditz le ayudo a la vieja bruja cargando algunos libros que luego dejo en la gran mesa a un costado del pasillo, casi como un acto contrario a un saiyajin.

Por su lado Kakarotto se observó reflejado en la esfera de cristal, analizo cada una de sus facciones: su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Su sonrisa tan deformada y destrozada, ya no existía esa sonrisa de niño, se había perdido por ahí entre sus pensamientos. Y entonces, vio una ilusión, un recuerdo encerrado en la esfera. Era ella, Milk, era su sonrisa.

–No eres de todo un mal muchacho –le decía Uranai Baba a Raditz.

Ella se acercó hasta Kakarotto y le dijo:

–Si quieres, puedes verlos solo desde la esfera o convertiste en un fantasma.

–¿Un fantasma?

Uranai Baba suspiró y entonces dijo algo que término por convencer a Goku de volver con su familia.

–Mira, muchacho. Cuando tu abuelo, Son Gohan, quería verte y cuidarte pero sin usar su único día para estar en la tierra se convertía en un fantasma. Tú no lo podías ver ni oír, pero él siempre estuvo contigo.

–Lo hare –dijo Goku de inmediato, se lo debía a su abuelo.

–Toma los mangos del podio que están a los costados de la esfera –Goku así lo hizo –Mantén tu vista sobre la esfera y pronto podrás verlos, suerte –Goku miro fijamente su reflejo en la esfera– Pero recuerda, muchacho, si decides interactuar con ellos, si decides que ellos te vean, eso te revivirá por un día y ya no podrás volver a ser resucitado por mi magia.

…

Un frío le recorrió el pecho y la garganta antes de comenzar, antes de que un viento turquesa inunde sus pupilas. No supo cómo había llegado ahí, pero estaba agradecido de ello. Goku había vuelto por una noche, un regreso anticipado y entusiasta: una aventura a la que iba a dar fin. Sus brazos pudieron sentir la hierba raspándole la piel, su cabellera, los poderosos vientos de las altas montañas; sus ojos, la grata imagen que se prendía frente a él. Su hogar lejos de casa, Paoz.

Entonces tomo vuelo y busco una de las ventanas de las que alguna vez fue su casa. ¡Estaba perdido! Ya no se movía con la misma facilidad que en su juventud por esas tierras, no, ya no más. Los árboles habían crecido y estirado sus ramas entre ellos cual abrazo fraternal. Y la encontró, era curioso, ella siempre llegaba cuando él estaba perdido, ella siempre le daba una guía entre las ruinas de sus sueños y el inmenso desierto del olvido.

Ella fue la que le dio fe, cuando ya no le quedaba algo en que creer. Milk.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba abrazarla, ahora que Uranai Baba le había permitido verla. Ahora que recordaba lo dulce que era cuando cocinaba. Ahí estaba ella, con un moño alto en su cabeza, preparando la cena para sus hijos. La vio embobado, distraído de los grandes silbidos que soltaba el viento. Ella se movía con la destreza de antaño, con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma vitalidad.

Y la puerta fue abierta, y de ella entraron dos muchachos con tanta energía que calentaron un ambiente atrapado por los vientos gélidos. ¿Ese era Gohan? Ese al que Milk le recibía con un abrazo ¿Tanto había crecido? Ya estaba más alto que Milk. Y ese niño, ese que llego tan envuelto en abrigos, chalinas y gorros. Se hablaron entre ellos y Goku no pudo escucharlos, la olla de presión sonaba demasiado alto. ¿Acaso se niño era su segundo hijo? Pues se parecía a él, sí.

Que alegría sentía, cuanta euforia brotaba de su pecho ahora mismo. Milk estaba llena de vida, Gohan había crecido mucho y su segundo hijo estaba bien. Ese niño que jugaba con un cisne de papel mientras Milk servía la cena. Ellos compartieron una felicidad que Goku extrañaba mientras cenaban.

Lastimosamente aquel momento duro tan poco, paso demasiado rápido por frente a los ojos de Goku, quien embelesado añoraba sus mejores momentos viviendo en Paoz. _"Gohan está tan grande y fuerte"_ Se dijo, que emocionante sería poder decírselo. Soltar todo el peso que se acumulaba en su espalda.

Cuando terminaron la cena y los niños subieron a acostarse. Luego de que Milk lavara los platos y recogiera los juguetes que estaban tirados por todo el piso de la sala. Goku se acercó hasta la ventana de la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Hacía un frío increíble, que era arrastrado por los grandes vientos que llegaban del sur; y en cambio, la habitación se sentía tan cálida, tan cómoda.

Milk llegó a la habitación y Goku la observaba desde fuera de la ventana. Era ella el final de este viaje, eran ellos lo que buscaba. Este era el final del camino. Y aun sí no lo fuera, este camino lo quería continuar con Milk a su lado. Tal vez ella era la guía que necesitaba, era la pieza que le hacía falta en su búsqueda.

O no.

Porque aunque era la misma mujer con la misma sonrisa y el mismo cabello, ese cuerpo desnudo que se colocaba el camisón no lo recordaba. ¡Maldición! De tanto haber olvidado término por sepultar el recuerdo de cómo se sentía su piel rozando con la suya. O quizás, ese recuerdo nunca existió.

Milk se recostó en la cama haciendo de su vida un ritual enigmático y pulcro. Una cotidianidad atrapada por seis años de completa rutina tan normalizada que se había vuelto invisible. Era la misma habitación que compartieron, era el mismo cielo que surcaron alguna vez. Era esa misma sensación. Goku podía olvidar muchas cosas, a veces más de las que quería. Solía olvidar muchos momentos, pero sin duda jamás habría de olvidar como se sentía en esos momentos. Sencillamente, Goku no podía olvidar el amor.

Para qué seguir buscando si este era el lugar en donde amo, esa era la voz que extrañaba, la que en sus pesadillas lo llamaba. La voz que ahora, partida por el llanto, susurraba: _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"._

Milk había apagado la lamparita que daba luz a su habitación y, protegida por el manto de la noche y la luz de la luna, lloraba miles de plegarias. Le lloraba a él. Lloraba por su regreso: _"¿Por qué te fuiste?"_

Que desdicha, esto era lo que Kakarotto necesitaba para saber que tenía razón. Él no la merecía y punto. _"¿Qué te hice?"_ Seguía llorando Milk y mientras más gruesas se hacían sus lágrimas, más grande se hacía el miedo de Goku. Y con el poco valor que le quedaba, levanto la palma hasta casi rozarla con el cristal de la ventana, asustado mientras veía llorar a su amor. Tan asustado como lo estuvo cuando escucho a sus padres discutiendo.

Era un niño y los niños aman con torpeza.

Entonces le dijo, rezando que pudiera escucharlo aunque bien sabía que ella estaba mejor sin él.

– **No sé si puedas verme u oírme, pero estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí** – ¿Por qué de repente ser valiente costaba tan caro?

Y finalmente se marchó. Porque al haberla visto llorar, al haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que causo. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dentro de esa casa, sus hijos y su esposa, su vida como humano; era una farsa. Era tan irreal como el resto de las cosas que había dejado en la tierra. Le costaba decirlo, pero ese amor, no era de él. Ese amor era de Milk, se lo había dado ella. Por eso estaba llorando.

Y era mejor dejarlo así, ya no más. Kakarotto estaba mejor así. Y aunque Goku recorrería todo el viaje, los seguiría amando, en lo más profundo de su averno.

…

Y su cuerpo recupero el calor y el turquesa se alejó de sus ojos. Ya no era más un fantasma, ya había vuelto con su hermano y Uranai Baba.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no le hablaste? ¿No era eso lo que querías? –le interrogó de inmediato, Uranai Baba.

Pero Kakarotto no podía responder, estaba hastiado de todo lo visto y necesitaba recuperar su aire. Se acercó a la mesa donde la bruja y su hermano habían dejado los libros, cuyas inscripciones en idiomas extraños le causaban un increíble dolor de cabeza.

–Es que ellos… –dijo Kakarotto –están mejor sin mí –Uranai Baba se acercó a él.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso muchacho? Ellos no están bien si ti, ellos te necesitan.

–¡No es cierto! –Se dio la vuelta abruptamente y miró a Uranai Baba a los ojos, inmediatamente luego de eso ella se fue a hablar con KaioSama con un claro gesto de reproche.

…

Gine y Bardock tuvieron un viaje aburrido para llegar al templo del que ahora salían. Y tuvieron que esperar por horas todavía más aburridas para que Enma Daioh pudiera atenderlo, horas que, claro, pasaron entrenando de vez en cuando a las afueras del templo.

–Que porquería –dijo Bardock, obviamente estaba muy enfadado, hace poco que discutió, con toda la terquedad de un saiyajin, contra Enma Daioh.

–Bueno, Bardock –respondió Gine, optimista –. Al menos ya sabemos dónde están los niños, alégrate.

–Eso lo hubiéramos sabido sin haber venido a este lugar a perder el tiempo.

–Ya basta, Bardock –de vez en cuando, la única manera de afrontar el ego de Bardock era actuar como si fuera su madre –. Si no te hubieras detenido, el Daioh nos habría arrojado y tal vez no hubiéramos vuelto a ver ni a Kakarotto, ni a Raditz; tal vez no hubiera podido ver a mis nietos, tal vez…

–… está bien, lo siento –interrumpió, Bardock. Tampoco es que a él le gustara escuchar regaños.

Y era el silencio lo que le continuaba a esos regaños. Un silencio tan perenne e irrompible hasta que alguno provocara una risa en el otro. Está vez nadie lo hizo y tal vez se debiera al cansancio o la tozudez propia de los saiyajin ¿Por qué eran así? ¿Por qué los saiyajin imponen su ego antes que cualquier cosa? Eso le desagradaba a Gine. Pero ella también lo hacía, era una manera de ser caprichosa que, más que desagradable, resultaba tierna.

 _"_ _¿Acaso sabes algo que no has contado, Bardock?"_ recordaba que había interrogado Enma Daioh. Sera que es así, será que pese a todo él le siga ocultando cosas. Algo en ella le decía que aquello no debía sorprenderla, que Bardock tenía derecho a ocultar secretos, no es como que ella nunca le haya ocultado secretos.

Y es que escondemos secretos por el miedo ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De los otros? ¿A qué le temía Bardock?

Ahora, todavía consumidos por el silencio, tanto Gine como Bardock tomaron el avión que los llevaría al planeta del Gran Kaio, a donde sus hijos se dirijan. Ese dichoso torneo al que Bardock quería entrar.

…

Kakarotto se asomaba por una ventana de la docena que se extendía por las paredes del tambor en la parte superior del templo. Desde ese pequeño cristal se admiraban las constelaciones fosforescentes de leones y pirámides, de guerreros y sus espadas empuñadas contra esa sonrisa que era la luna.

Si darse la vuelta, sin tener que dejar de imaginarse miles de historias con los astros, escuchó la voz de su hermano, tan serena y diferente, tan única y real.

–La razón por la que no quieres verlos, tiene que ver con tus pesadillas ¿no es cierto? –Raditz lo tomo del hombro.

Kakarotto apenas si lo vio por la rabadilla del ojo, de algún modo eso le confeso lo que Raditz temía.

–¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Debe ser por la culpa que sientes –dijo su hermano acercándose junto a él por la ventana.

–No, Raditz, no es la culpa. Me aleje de ellos para que pudieran estar a salvo y lo están, no tengo de que sentirme culpable si ellos están bien.

Los corazones rotos son el resultado de malos momentos, nuestro corazón se hace pedazos cuando alguien nos daña hasta en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando eres tú quien se rompe el corazón? ¿Cuándo eres tú quien se daña? Este es el resultado que encuentras cuando has vagado sin rumbo en tu oscuridad. Los niños rompen sus cosas para saber cómo funcionan, para saber cómo son. Goku rompió su corazón para ver que hallaba adentro. Lástima que no halló nada.

–Sé que dije que me fui por proteger a mi familia de las amenazas, pero no solo se trata de eso, Raditz… es mucho más.

–Explícate –Raditz era su hermano, y ahora su amigo, su más cercano amigo y quizás el único que le quedaba.

Tomo aire y soltó, sin titubar.

–Raditz yo no atraigo las amenazas, yo soy la amenaza.

–Sigo sin entender.

–Pues… haber… –en aquel momento, Kakarotto entregó un pedazo de su corazón a Raditz– recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo me preguntaste qué como era Milk en la cama.

–¡Je! Claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso que tiene que…

–… No lo sé –Interrumpió– No sé cómo es hacer el amor con ella.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

–No lo sé, no tengo ningún recuerdo de esos momentos.

–Pero claro que lo hicieron, tienen dos hijos…

–¡Si! Lo hicimos, y varias veces… tengo recuerdos de los momentos antes de todo eso, pero luego… todo está oscuro, y no recuerdo nada de eso hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y Raditz guardó silencio, como tomando ese pedazo de corazón de su hermano y diciéndole que lo guardaría hasta saber cómo repararlo.

–Eso es lo que me aterra, Raditz… pensar que podría hacerle algo en esos momentos que no soy yo. Y eso me ocurre otras muchas veces, como cuando entrenó a Gohan y tengo miedo de pasarme de la raya. No sé qué hacer para solucionarlo.

Raditz le sobo la espalda y le agito el cabello.

–Hace tiempo –dijo su hermano– dijiste que realizarían un torneo en este mundo por la muerte de KaioSama.

–¿Quieres ir?

–Quiero partirle el trasero a algunos competidores.

–Jejeje. Bien, habrá que avisarle a KaioSama que iremos con él.

Salieron del templo, uno llevaba el corazón roto, el otro lo llevaba más blando. Mucho que aquella vez que se rencontraron por primera vez, ese día en Kame House, ese día hace ocho años dacianos. Raditz era tan diferente al que conoció aquella vez, como si hubiera otra persona, más tierna, debajo de un falso disfraz de mercenario.

–Gracias Raditz.

–Ni lo menciones, ambos somos hijos de la misma madre ¿o no?

* * *

 **Y bueno, gente. Esto es todo por hoy. Espero a partir de ahora entregar un nuevo capitulo con un poco más de regularidad. Sinceramente me encanta como es que está quedando está historia y los giros argumentales que están por venir. Y bueno, gracias por las reviews, en verdad, son las mejores.**

 **Te ha hablado tu amigo y vecino.**

 **NightMare.**


End file.
